


Ты, я и наш друг Стив

by Emma_Frost



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Action, Dramedy, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	1. It's Good To Be King

\- Тони, это всего лишь игра.  
\- Она обманывает детей. Разрушает их веру в любимого супергероя. Восемь баллов за силу -- еще куда ни шло, хотя я бы поставил себе десятку. Но единица за скорость...  
\- Это не реальные показатели, а произвольные цифры.  
\- Вот именно. У меня не может быть единицы за скорость. Она сверхзвуковая.  
\- О, прошу тебя.  
\- Неудачный интерфейс, отстойная графика, квест проходится за три часа. Кто это производит? Давай скупим их акции тоже.  
Стив Роджерс не понял ничего из этого разговора, но подумал, что в конце тридцатых комедии положений были точно такими же.  
\- Стив, - предложила Пеппер. - Налейте себе что-нибудь и садитесь. Мы сейчас закончим.  
\- Пеппер, - сказал Тони. - Ты видишь его второй раз в жизни, почему сразу "Стив"? Как насчет "Стивен" или "мистер Роджерс"?.. И ему нельзя пить, сегодня делаем тесты.  
\- Алкоголь на меня не действует.  
\- Тебе просто мало наливали.  
\- Я выпью воды.  
\- Да, Кэп, выпей воды, а мы пока что купим мне индийский концерн и устроим панику на бирже. Мисс Поттс, еще сто тысяч акций, пожалуйста.  
Пеппер повернула ладонь, убирая в сторону мерцающую сенсорную панель и придвигая другую.  
\- Сразу сто? С четырех рынков? Все поймут, что это мы.  
\- И будут слишком шокированы, чтобы нас остановить. Давай.  
\- Сделано. Поздравляю, мистер Старк, теперь вы владелец блокирующего пакета.  
\- Продолжай. И не забудь написать в общество защиты потребителей. Дети должны знать правду. Моя скорость тянет на девять из десяти.  
\- Он боится, что дети будут считать его тормозом, - предположил Стив.  
Тони приподнял голову с колен Пеппер.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - огрызнулся он. - Знаешь, во сколько они оценили твой интеллект?  
\- Извините, Стив, - сказала Пеппер. - Мы сегодня наткнулись на сетевую игру про Мстителей, и Тони сошел с ума.  
\- Они дали тебе пять. Пять баллов. Ты интеллектуально бессилен, Кэп.  
Стив отсалютовал ему бокалом и оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь найти место, чтобы присесть.  
Это было не так-то просто. Мебель в Башне Старка выглядела не так, как обычно выглядела мебель, да и все здесь мало напоминало место для жизни. Стив затруднился бы с ответом, если бы его попросили назвать каждый из предметов в комнате. Стены незаметно перетекали в пол, а пол вдруг расходился ступенями, направляясь на следующий уровень. Пространство казалось нарезанным на плоскости. Они пересекались друг с другом, топорщились острыми углами, стальные и стеклянные панели выглядели так же, как в тех фильмах, что Стив успел посмотреть после возвращения. Фильмы эти годились ему во внуки, но уже безнадежно устарели. Рассказывалось в них о будущем, где люди путешествовали в космос на кораблях, и вот сейчас он словно находился в одном из таких кораблей. Все в Башне приводило Стива в недоумение, а особенно эта гостиная с кривыми стенами, полностью остекленная, в окна которой, как он знал из бумажных и сетевых газет, заглядывали туристы, пытающиеся сфотографировать ее из прогулочного вертолета.  
Он опустился прямо на пол, сел на одну из широких ступеней недалеко от барной стойки. И когда поднял глаза, ощутил себя внутри светового шара.  
Красно-золотое солнце находилось прямо напротив него. Оно выглядывало из-за спин других небоскребов -- немыслимо яркое, но тонированные стекла позволяли смотреть на него не щурясь. Солнечный свет, как расплавленный металл, стекал по прозрачным стенам, едва проникая в комнату, и сам воздух здесь казался золотисто-матовым и сияющим.  
\- Как прошел день? - поинтересовалась Пеппер. - Гуляли по городу?  
Стив усмехнулся, глядя на башни соседних зданий, с их неровными, словно изгрызенными краями и темными провалами окон.  
\- Скорее по стройке. Не знаю, осталась ли на Манхэттэне после нападения читаури хоть одна целая высотка.  
\- Мы выделили средства на восстановление еще до того, как мэр предъявил нам иск. Тони сам выступил с заявлением.  
\- О, - сказал Стив. - Я видел. По телевизору. Мне понравилась шутка про армию черепашек-ниндзя.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, кто они такие.  
\- Дай угадаю. Это черепашки, которые ведут себя как ниндзя?  
\- Чертов умник, - пробормотал Тони, потирая щеку. - И кстати, надоел уже этот мэр. Пеппер, может, мы...  
\- Нет, Тони, мы не будем заниматься шантажом и коррупцией.  
Стив едва не подавился очередным глотком воды.  
\- Что? - спросил он ошарашенно.  
\- Мэр -- большой поклонник Человека-Паука, - объяснила Пеппер. - А вот Тони он слегка недолюбливает. Особенно после того, как на Пятой авеню появился памятник Железному Человеку. Ты его видел?  
\- В обнимку с ракетой? Да.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Уродливо.  
\- Да, - сказала Пеппер.  
\- Нет, - сказал Тони. - Вы ничего не понимаете в искусстве.  
\- Мэр даже пытался устроить голосование за то, чтобы убрать статую в Куинс или Бруклин, но сайт мэрии мгновенно атаковали хакеры.  
\- Надо было все-таки выложить в сеть его фотографии с проституткой, - сказал Тони.  
Пеппер дернула его за волосы.  
\- Ай. Мэр просто боится, - уточнил Тони, - что я заберу себе его город.  
Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Пеппер. Она развела руками.  
\- После битвы с читаури цены на недвижимость резко упали, и мы выкупили много земли для строительства еще нескольких башен. И целого жилого квартала.  
\- "Старк Билдингс", - сказал Тони. - Весь квартал на обеспечении чистой энергии.  
-. Но теперь пресса...  
\- ...обвиняет меня в том, что я собираюсь захватить Нью-Йорк.  
\- Поэтому мы строим две больницы и благотворительный детский центр.  
\- Кэп, ты сможешь выступать там с концертами, когда мы закончим.  
\- Я, - сказал Стив, допивая воду, - воздержусь.  
Пеппер выставила вперед ладонь, и сенсорные экраны раскрылись веером в центре гостиной. По каждому из них не останавливаясь бежали цифры и отображались новостные ленты, и слово "Старк" мелькало в них чаще, чем любое другое.  
\- Всё, у нас контрольный пакет, - сказала она. - Сегодня же свяжусь с Брюсом, к пятнице закончу презентацию проекта, и в субботу мы летим в Мумбаи.  
\- Это было легко, - заметил Тони, поднимаясь. - А что у нас на вечер?  
\- Ужин в "Уолдорфе". Я буду готова к половине девятого.  
\- Как раз обернемся. Только не наряжайся в зеленое. Пойдем, Кэп, проверим твои мускулы. Стоило бы заставить тебя бежать по лестнице, но у меня здесь нет лестницы.  
Спускаясь в лифте на двадцать этажей ниже, Стив снова смотрел на город. Последние несколько месяцев он бродил по нему с утра до вечера, пытаясь узнать его снова. То, что не было разрушено читаури, оказалось разрушено временем.  
Даже если знакомые здания не пропали с улиц, они изменились настолько, что перестали быть знакомыми. Закусочная на Тридцать второй исчезла, а когда-то там давали отличные сэндвичи, с картошкой и салатом, и работала там очаровательная Сэнди, которая любила платья в крупный горох. Кинотеатр, в котором он посмотрел свой первый фильм, давно был уничтожен пожаром, об этом ему рассказал бездомный старик, сидевший на тротуаре, и Стив долго стоял возле совершенно неузнаваемого дома, прощаясь с воспоминаниями.  
Менялись не только вещи. Люди стали двигаться быстрее, женские лица стали другими, в них не было больше той чувственности и одновременно хрупкости, как раньше. Стив оказался совершенно один в чужом месте, как какой-нибудь юный провинциал, впервые приехавший в Нью-Йорк и напуганный тем, каким огромным, непривычным и монструозным он оказался.  
Сразу после победы над читаури он попытался сбежать отсюда, не желая видеть разрушенным город, в котором вырос. Даже война семьдеся лет назад не добралась до него, а космические уродцы добрались, и глядя на развалины, Стив снова чувствовал себя солдатом посреди сгоревшей земли, как это было много лет назад. Победившим, но побежденным.  
Теперь Нью-Йорк снова возрождался к жизни, Манхэттэн превратился в огромную стройплощадку, отовсюду доносился запах штукатурки и свежей краски, ярко-красные строительные роботы с надписью "Старк" на плечах собирали новые здания, как детский конструктор, и все это происходило прямо сейчас, у него на глазах, и слегка успокаивало, потому что они снова оказались в одном времени, Стив и город.  
Он вздрогнул, увидев на одном из больших экранов лицо Говарда Старка, и даже принял его за галлюцинацию, но потом понял, что это было лицо не Говарда, а его сына.  
Пожалуй, младшего Старка было слишком много вокруг.  
\- О чем задумался? - поинтересовался он. - Вылезай, приехали.  
Лаборатория походила на операционную и на гараж одновременно. Стив с тоской подумал, что скоро возненавидит любые металлические и стеклянные предметы.  
\- Фьюри хочет, чтобы я усовершенствовал твой костюм, - сказал Тони, подключая аппаратуру. - Не знаю, почему он обратился ко мне. Мог бы просто попросить Бэннера поделиться рецептом ткани для трусов. Вот уж где лучший вибраниум, они не рвутся даже при нагрузке в тысячу килохалков.  
\- Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы лучше сработались, - пояснил Стив.  
Тони скривился.  
\- Мы и так отлично сработались, насколько я помню. Нет? В любом случае, это шанс опробовать материалы, которые мы производим на основе нового химического элемента и его производных. Раздевайся. Джарвис, дай мне картинку.  
Стив начал расстегивать рубашку. Тони -- серьезный и сосредоточенный, внимательно изучающий монитор -- сейчас казался совсем другим человеком, чем минуту назад.  
\- Встань, как тот парень на рисунке Да Винчи. Руки в стороны, ноги вместе. Сейчас Джарвис тебя оцифрует.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сэр, - произнес вежливый резкий голос. - Вы ничего не почувствуете.  
Стив почувствовал себя очень неуверенно.  
\- Теперь ноги в стороны. Отлично. Нам надо провести кинетические тесты. Измерить мускульную силу и амплитуду движений, чтобы высчитать необходимую плотность и упругость материала. Держи, - Тони бросил ему пластиковый тюбик. - Это изолятор. Намажь на руки и на ноги... на всё. Я прикреплю датчики.  
Прозрачный гель приятно холодил кожу. Он почти не впитывался и оставался на ней тонким блестящим слоем.  
Тони одним касанием прикрепил к его запястьям миниатюрные черные диски. Потом установил такие же у локтей с внутренней стороны, на бицепсах, трицепсах и дельтовидных мышцах.  
\- Подними руки. Опусти. Снова подними. Разверни ладонями вверх. Сожми и разожми кулаки. Джарвис, откалибруй данные. Хэй, Кэп, тебе стоит больше работать над собой. Это тянет максимум на шестерку.  
\- Сэр, физиологические показатели капитана...  
\- Джарвис, молчать. Стив, ты выглядишь зажатым. Я бы даже сказал, напряженным. Может, музыку поставить, чтобы ты расслабился? Что предпочитаешь, Синатру или Гленна Миллера?  
Он закрепил диски на спине Стива: под лопатками, вдоль позвоночника, на пояснице.  
\- Наклони корпус немного вперед. Еще. И еще. Теперь назад. Прогнись в спине настолько, насколько можешь. Превосходно, Робин. Теперь подключаем ноги. Не шевелись.  
Стив и не думал шевелиться. Шевелиться было бы совершенно неуместно.  
Тони окинул его оцениваюшим взглядом.  
\- Твоим икрам я бы дал твердые семь баллов. А для бицепсов даже девятки не пожалею.  
Стив промолчал.  
\- Но интеллект все равно пять.  
\- Мы можем делать это молча?  
\- Знаешь, Кэп, было бы неплохо и твою статую сделать. Огромную такую. Установим ее в Централ-парке как аттракцион для детей. Младенцы будут вползать в твои ноги и вылезать изо рта.  
\- Прекрати пялиться, - мрачно сказал Стив.  
\- Этот поросячий розовый цвет тебе очень идет. Выглядишь, как связка сосисок на стероидах. Может, стоит воспользоваться автозагаром? Эпиляцию ты все равно уже делаешь, больше нечего терять.  
\- Тебе не надоело?  
\- Ну что ты, Кэп. Ты теперь моя лабораторная крыса, - оповестил его Тони. - Привыкай.  
Стив вздохнул.  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
\- Все равно что обнаружить на чердаке чемодан с родительским барахлом. Так, для первичного анализа этого достаточно, можешь одеваться.  
\- Это всё? - спросил Стив.  
\- Не смеши, мы только начали. Сегодня я наряжу тебя в латекс и заставлю бегать внутри беличьего колеса.  
Стив мысленно застонал и адресовал Нику Фьюри пару особо изощренных проклятий.  
\- Не расстраивайся так, Кэп, - посоветовал Тони. - Мы отлично зажжем вместе, ты и я. Уже завтра.  
\- Что?  
\- Завтра будет вечеринка, - объявил Тони. - Как я и обещал, вечеринка для победителей. Никто из них не придет, но разве это должно нас останавливать?

Правильная вечеринка, по мнению Тони, включала в себя два десятка ящиков с выпивкой, музыку Адама Голдстейна и большое количество женщин в небольшом количестве одежды.  
Правильная вечеринка у Тони Старка, по мнению службы "Щ.И.Т.", включала в себя пару совершенно незаметных агентов в штатском.  
Стив заметил их сразу, едва поднялся на этаж. Они были одеты в одинаковые белые рубашки и темные брюки и носили одинаковые часы и темные очки. Прически, как ни странно, были разными.  
Напитки гостям предлагало странное механическое устройство на колесах и с длинной, обмотанной проводами железной рукой, оно разъезжало по комнате из стороны в сторону и подсовывало поднос с коктейлями в самый неподходящий момент. Стив снял с подноса бокал с чем-то зеленым и присел на знакомую уже ступеньку, наблюдая за агентами.  
Он вспоминал тот разговор с Ником Фьюри, что случился неделю назад. Когда сначала Фьюри сообщил ему, что инициатива "Мстители" все еще актуальна, что Капитану Америке нужен новый костюм, более удобный для защиты Земли, а закончил рассказом о том, как тяжела жизнь героических миллиардеров.  
\- После того, как Старк начал использовать дуговой реактор, - сообщил Фьюри, - этой технологией заинтересовались практически во всех развитых странах мира. И неразвитых тоже. За некоторыми из них мы наблюдаем с особым вниманием.  
\- Ближний Восток? - спросил Стив.  
Фьюри кивнул.  
\- И Дальний тоже. Старк находится под нашей постоянной защитой, которую мы не афишируем...  
\- Проще говоря, вы за ним следите.  
\- Постоянно. И уже предупредили семь покушений.  
\- А как же тот случай в прошлом месяце...  
\- Наша ошибка, - скорбно сказал Фьюри. - Возникли технические накладки. К счастью, мистер Старк справился сам.  
\- Бросьте, - поморщился Стив. - Тем врагам, с которыми обычно сталкивается Старк, ваши агенты все равно не помеха. Обычные люди, охраняющие Железного Человека? Это даже звучит смешно.  
Фьюри хмыкнул.  
\- У каждого есть уязвимые места, капитан. Даже у супергероев. Вам ли не знать. Но вы правы, наши люди не справляются. Именно поэтому я и обратился к вам.  
\- О нет, - сказал Стив. - Только не говорите, что...  
\- Официальной причиной вашего пребывания в Башне Старка будет необходимость создания нового костюма. Я уже говорил с нашим гением, он согласен взяться за разработку.  
\- Да неужели, - сказал Стив.  
\- Вашей задачей будет наблюдение и защита. Наши разведчики в Азии говорят о повышенной активности некоторых из давних врагов Старка. Не исключено, что в любой момент он подвергнется очередному нападению. И тогда вы...  
-... буду не в состоянии сражаться с ними, потому что к тому времени он доведет меня до ручки.  
Фьюри посмотрел на него строго и торжественно.  
\- Я не говорил, что ваша миссия будет легкой. Вот, - он похлопал рукой по кожаной папке, лежащей на столе. - Все необходимые вам материалы. Под грифом "строго секретно", так что будьте с ними осторожны. Я свяжусь с вами завтра, - он поднялся, собираясь уходить.  
\- Я еще не дал свое согласие на участие в операции, - медленно произнес Стив.  
\- Это приказ, капитан.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Я на вас, - сказал он. - уже не работаю. И я даже не уверен, что сейчас вы говорите мне правду. Может, у вас на уме что-то совсем другое.  
\- Да, я собирался сегодня вечером поехать порыбачить.  
\- В прошлый раз вы исчерпали мое доверие. С какой стати мне доверять вам сейчас?  
\- Послушайте, кэп, - Ник вернулся на место. - Вы с Тони Старком отлично работали в команде во время атаки читаури. Стоит закрепить успех. Чем сплоченнее будет ваша команда, тем лучше мы сможем защитить планету в случае угрозы. Вы ведь понимаете, что нам все еще угрожают.  
Стив молча смотрел на него.  
\- И еще, - добавил Ник. - Я ведь говорил про уязвимые места? У Старка оно тоже есть. Ее фотографию вы найдете в папке.  
\- Я знаю, о ком вы, - сказал Стив.  
\- Мисс Поттс уже пять раз подвергалась нападению. И в отличие от Тони Старка, у нее нет железного костюма.  
Ник Фьюри встал и пошел к выходу, вслед за ним из кондитерской вышло еще девять человек, в одинаковых широких штанах и спортивных куртках с капюшоном.  
Стив с тоской посмотрел на свой пончик и обмакнул его в кофе.

Тони Старк за стойкой бара демонстрировал фокус с бутылкой виски и стодолларовой купюрой. Гости подбадривали его радостными криками.  
Стив огляделся, но нигде не увидел Пеппер.  
Он подошел к панели возле лифта и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Джарвис, - сказал он тихо. - Не подскажешь, где сейчас мисс Поттс? Мне нужно с ней поговорить.  
\- Мисс Поттс находится на видовой террасе, сэр. Мне связаться с ней?  
\- Не надо, я сам.  
Пеппер сидела у самого края крыши на каменном парапете. Ветер шевелил ее тонкое белое платье, а лучи неоновых вывесок делали волосы то красными, то зелеными.  
\- Добрый вечер, мэм, - сказал Стив и тут же спохватился. - Мисс Поттс. Вирджиния, - поправил он себя еще раз.  
\- Просто Пеппер.  
\- Пеппер. Почему вы не с гостями?  
\- Не люблю вечеринки. Слишком много шума и посторонних людей. А еще, - она показала на наушник в своем ухе, - не закончила с переговорами. Только Тони не рассказывайте. Он хотел, чтобы я сегодня отдыхала, а не работала.  
\- Конечно. Вам не холодно?  
\- Ничуть. Садитесь, Стив.  
Он сел рядом, посмотрел вниз и присвистнул.  
Под ними в глубины города уходила добрая сотня этажей. Улицы Манхэттэна отсюда казались лабиринтами света, красные и зеленые огни светофоров непрерывно мигали в такт автомобильным гудкам. Тысячи ярко горящих окон превращали Нью-Йорк в многоглазое чудовище. Но его голос, этот мерный и низкий гул, созданный шумом машин и людей, едва доносился сюда.  
\- Сейчас он похож на Метрополис, - сказал Стив.  
\- Он вас пугает?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он. - Скорее мы просто не знакомы.  
\- Это ничего. С вами мы тоже не были знакомы еще совсем недавно, - Пеппер мягко улыбнулась, и Стив подумал, это очень хорошо, что теперь они знакомы.  
\- Здесь так высоко.  
\- Тони нравится смотреть на город сверху, и мне тоже.  
\- А не свалитесь?  
\- Не получится, - Пеппер помахала рукой, и браслет на ее запястье вспыхнул мягким синим светом. От него исходила едва ощутимая вибрация. - После того как меня в третий раз попытались похитить, Тони сделал эту штуку. Так что за мной теперь все время наблюдает Джарвис.  
\- Он успеет схватить вас в полете?  
\- Что-то вроде. Само это здание... я теперь как его часть. Система безопасности автоматически отслеживает все мои перемещения. Даже захоти я спрыгнуть с крыши, меня спасут и вернут обратно.  
\- Это должно быть здорово, но звучит как-то невесело.  
Она пожала плечами.  
Несколько минут они сидели молча, и Стив снова испытал совсем забытое уже чувство неловкости. Он тщетно пытался придумать, что бы такое сказать, но Пеппер его опередила....  
\- Я читала твое личное дело, - заметила она. - Всю твою историю.  
\- Она не слишком длинная..  
\- Ты не жалеешь? Что твоя жизнь не сложилась иначе? Ты ведь был художником. И неплохим.  
\- Ну... я был так себе художником.  
\- Но мог стать лучше.  
\- И рисовать комиксы. И умереть маленьким тощим старикашкой, которого любили только подростки.  
Пеппер засмеялась, тихим аккуратным смехом, так смеялись женщины из его прошлого, и Стиву чудилось, что он слышит сейчас не электронный бит за стеклом, под который танцуют гости Тони, а легкие, акробатические прыжки звуков джаза  
\- Наверное, тяжело возвращаться из прошлого в будущее, - сказала Пеппер.  
\- Теперь уже легче. Тяжело было, когда я проснулся. Я даже редко выходил на улицу. Неприятно было видеть, что почти ничего из того, что я любил, уже не осталось. Чувствовать себя ископаемым.  
\- То, что можно любить, находится очень быстро, - ответила она. - И даже не замечаешь, в какой момент это происходит. Просто... происходит. И вот ты уже не один.  
Стив заулыбался.  
\- Как вы с ним познакомились?  
\- Ооо, - протянула Пеппер. - У Тони есть пять альтернативных версий этой истории. Две для рекламных кампаний, одна для мемуаров и еще две для наших детей, которым он уже придумал имена и хобби.  
Она наклонила голову, так что длинные рыжие волосы завесили лицо.  
\- Я работала на его отца. Сразу после колледжа. Нас в секретарском отделе было больше десятка, и постоянно появлялись новые девушки, вот Тони и захаживал туда... За трофеями. Думаю, каждая из них хотя бы раз да написала на листе бумаги "миссис Старк", чтобы посмотреть, как это выглядит.  
\- А ты? - Стив наблюдал за тем, как она разглаживает юбку на коленях.  
\- А я была новенькой, и все путала, и ничего не успевала, и делала чужую работу, которую мне постоянно подсовывали. Он остановился возле моего стола, а я даже не заметила.  
\- И?..  
\- И тогда он на него сел.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Это которая из версий? Та, что для рекламной кампании, или та, что для детей?  
Пеппер подняла на него глаза. Она смотрела пристально, не отрывая взгляда, совсем как Тони.  
\- Та, что могла тебе понравиться.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Значит, он всегда был таким? - спросил Стив.  
\- Каким? Тони Старком?  
\- Быстрым? наглым? эгоистичным?  
\- Самоуверенным? Остроумным?  
\- Циничным?  
\- Обаятельным?  
\- Раздражающим.  
\- О да, - она улыбалась мечтательно. - Всегда.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Как бы там ни было, в битве с читаури он спас нас всех.  
\- Он сказал, что видел небо в алмазах, и одно это того стоило.  
\- Но та статуя на Пятой авеню все равно уродливая.  
\- Точно.  
Наступила очередная пауза.  
\- Принести тебе коктейль? - спросил Стив.  
\- Да, пожалуй. И себе принеси. Мы можем отпраздновать.  
\- Что отпраздновать? Победу над читаури?  
\- Сегодня у меня день рождения.  
\- О, так вот почему Тони все это устроил? Но он сказал...  
\- Ха. Ему нравится делать вид, что он забывает об этом. Хотя он уже давно не забывает. Зато у меня теперь целая дюжина платьев с обнаженной спиной.  
\- Знаешь, что, - сказал Стив, который уже было поднялся, но сел обратно. - Я тоже хочу сделать тебе подарок.  
Он вытащил из кармана блокнот и карандаш. Пеппер смотрела на него удивленно.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь спрашивать, что это такое, - пробормотал он. - Вы ведь этим уже не пользуетесь?  
\- Это карандаш и бумага, Стив. Я угадала?  
Ему всегда нравилось это ощущение: как карандаш скользит по бумаге, слегка вдавливаясь в нее, нравилось наблюдать, как под грифелем появляются первые линии, быстрые и небрежные, как они потом сплетаются в узор, как тени становятся гуще. а очертания четче, как оживает изображение под его рукой.  
Да, возможно, иногда он думал о том, что было бы, если.  
Стив протянул ей листок.  
\- Не слишком-то похоже получилось, - извиняющимся тоном произнес он.  
\- Очень похоже, - ответила Пеппер, разглядывая рисунок. - Но я никогда не видела у себя такой улыбки.  
\- Зря. Она тебе идет.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга долго и внимательно, потом оба не выдержали и расхохотались.  
\- Вы только посмотрите на него, - раздалось за спиной. - Сидит здесь и смеется с моей женщиной, пока я забочусь о гостях.  
\- Тони! - сказала Пеппер. - Мы не ждали тебя так рано. В баре закончились напитки?  
Тони протиснулся между ними и тяжело опустился на парапет.  
\- Я сбежал, - сообщил он. - После того, как меня попросили расписаться на пояснице. Не то чтобы это шло вразрез с моими принципами...  
Пеппер ткнула его локтем в бок.  
\- ...но там оказалась такая татуировка... это что-то. Даже Халк бы испугался.  
\- Ты пришел не поэтому, - сказала Пеппер. - Давай, рассказывай.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Думаю, я лучше покажу. Вперед, Джарвис. Сделай это.  
\- Десять секунд, сэр. Вы сами проведете обратный отсчет?  
\- Конечно. Десять. Шесть. Три. Один. Зажигай.  
На другой стороне острова, точно напротив, ярко засиял небоскреб -- точная копия Башни Старка, но развернутый симметрично, под его крышей вспыхнула неоновая вывеска, и светящиеся буквы гласили "Пеппер". Над башней расцвели букеты фейерверков, красных и золотых, и такие же поднялись в небо над их террасой.  
\- Йэхууу! - закричал Тони под грохот салюта. - Вроде бы у тебя сегодня день рождения, или я что-то перепутал?  
Пеппер обняла его за шею.  
\- Ты не слишком удивлена, - сказал Тони.  
Она подмигнула.  
\- Я видела чертежи. И ты собирался написать "Поттс", - напомнила она.  
\- "Пеппер" звучит куда лучше. Фамилию ты все равно поменяешь.  
\- Надеюсь, в дарственной ты ее указал.  
\- Никогда не мог запомнить, там одна "т" или две. Тебе придется проверить самой. Идем?.  
\- Заманивать девушку в спальню таким способом -- это слишком неизобретательно даже для тебя.  
\- Я бы пообещал показать мою коллецию современного искусства, но ты сама ее собирала.  
\- А ты подарил ее "Бойскаутам Америки".  
\- Мы соберем новую. Начнем с моей статуи в обнаженном виде. Из титана и золота. Я закажу ее Джеффу Кунсу.  
\- У тебя уже есть одна на Пятой авеню.  
\- Этого мало. Я должен оставить что-то после себя американскому народу.  
\- Твои налоги больше, чем внешний долг Индонезии. Америка прекрасно обойдется без твоих портретов.  
Тони встал, слегка пошатываясь.  
\- Идемте, мисс Поттс, - скомандовал он. - Гости прекрасно повеселятся сами, у них полно алкоголя и Голдстейна. Мистер Роджерс?  
\- Мистер Старк?  
\- Спокойной ночи и приятных снов. Не бродите по замку, здесь водится Джарвис. И ложитесь пораньше, завтра мы едем в Атлантик-сити. Нет, Пеппер, молчи. Мумбаи подождет.  
Стив прищурился.  
\- Тебе надоело быть миллиардером, и ты решил спустить все состояние в рулетку?  
Тони приподнял бровь. Пеппер засмеялась.  
\- Увы, Стив, - сказала она. - Он всегда выигрывает.


	2. Darling, Go Home

**Атлантик-сити**

\- Их всего двадцать, - объяснял Тони, выруливая к парковке. - Но для меня сделали двадцать первую. - Ммм, - сказал Стив. - Угу.  
\- Не любишь спортивные машины? Слишком быстрые для тебя?  
\- Они неудобные. Их покупают только для того, чтобы все знали, сколько денег ты можешь на них потратить.  
\- Как грубо. Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Кэп.  
\- У Тони Старка нет сердца, это все знают.  
\- Ну, это не совсем тот орган, отсутствие которого стоило бы скрывать. Лови, парень.  
Он бросил ключи парковщику в униформе казино "Боргезе" и взглянул на часы.  
\- Отстают от нас минут на семь. Даже если срезали в Уэст Крике.  
Стив задрал голову. Каждый дом, у которого было имя или фамилия, требовал, чтобы на него смотрели снизу вверх, и казино "Боргезе" не было исключением. Здание громоздилось в темноте, высокое и плоское, с закругленными углами, обмотанное полосами голубого неона. Оно напоминало огромный аккумулятор и выглядело искусственно, будто макет из цветного пластика.  
А напротив лежал океан, и огни обрамляли его побережье, как гирлянда, а ветер разносил по бульвару запах водорослей, вкус соли и крики чаек. Океан оставался таким же, как семьдесят лет назад. Стив мысленно отдал ему честь.  
\- Едут, - сказал Тони.  
Черный "линкольн" свернул с бульвара, сделал круг и медленно затормозил у входа в казино. Шофер открыл дверцу, и Пеппер выбралась наружу.  
\- Ты только посмотри на это, - сказал Тони. - Вот что происходит, когда рыжие надевают красное.  
\- Это не совсем красный, - поправил Стив. - Скорее бледно-алый.  
Тони посмотрел на него поверх очков, как на ненормального, потом ухмыльнулся.  
\- Черт, я и забыл, что ты у нас художник. Вы с Пеппер можете вместе ходить по магазинам и подбирать ей туфли под цвет сумки.  
\- Сначала мы купим тебе приличный костюм. Из чего этот пиджак?  
\- Из акульей кожи.  
\- А на спине написано "железный человек", или мне мерещится?  
\- Я на нем, - гордо сказал Тони, - даже расписался..Брось, это слишком популярное казино, чтобы наряжаться в смокинг.  
Пеппер взяла Стива под руку.  
\- Его отсюда однажды выставили, - шепнула она. - С тех пор старается демонстрировать пренебрежение.  
\- А я думал, он демонстрирует себя.  
\- Это даже не обсуждается.  
\- Перестаньте шептаться, - сказал Тони. - Я вас слишком хорошо слышу. Хэппи... а, черт. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Гэри, сэр.  
\- Вот, держи, и купи фишек на всех. Кэп, не отставай.  
\- Он вел машину в темных очках? - спросила Пеппер.  
\- Это очки для покера, - объяснил Тони. - Их нужно надевать заранее, чтобы настроиться на игру. Я тренировался на капитане. Да, Пеппер, а кто этот... Гэри?  
\- Наш новый шофер. Ты одобрил его кандидатуру на прошлой неделе.  
\- Он похож на Хэппи.  
\- Он совсем не похож на Хэппи.  
\- У него челюсть, как у Хэппи. Он мне не нравится. Найдем другого.  
\- Боже, Тони. Ты же не собираешься...  
\- Два слова: шампанское и блэкджек, - Тони обнял ее за плечи и подтолкнул к игорному столу. - Будешь отвлекать внимание, пока я буду считать карты. До скорого, Кэп. Сыграй в рулетку, испытай судьбу.  
Что ответила Пеппер, Стив уже не услышал, ее голос растворился в грохоте оркестра.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - спросил он вслух.  
\- Пьете шампанское, мистер, - ответили ему.  
Официантка появилась совершенно незаметно и покачивалась рядом с подносом в руках. Стив взглянул на нее и оторопел.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - уточнил он, снимая с подноса бокал и машинально опрокидывая его в горло.  
По игорному залу бродили девушки в коротких пышных платьях и кружевных передниках, с тщательно уложенными локонами и красной помадой на губах. Музыканты в белых пиджаках, всхлипнув трубами, запустили с эстрады "Перекресток "Смокинг", и в правом углу зала начали танцевать парочки, плавно двигаясь по кругу под размеренный ритм басов. Верхние лампы приглушили, и пары кружились среди цветных пятен направленного света.  
Над эстрадой во всю длину стены висела растяжка "Добро пожаловать на благотворительный марафон по покеру. Памяти "Лиском-бэй".  
\- Вот козел, - буркнул Стив. Но не смог сдержать улыбки, когда Тони поймал его взгляд, сложил из пальцев знак победы и подмигнул.  
Он взял с подноса еще один бокал, добрался до бара и устроился на табурете. Отсюда ему хорошо было видно Пеппер и Тони возле игорного стола.  
Он видел, как Тони наклоняется к ней и шепчет на ухо, а она пытается сдержать смех. Видел, как Пеппер постукивает фишкой по столу, а Тони прикладывается к бокалу виски. Их профили четко выделялись на фоне темной стены. Черное и красное, черные и рыжие волосы, белые руки Пеппер на зеленом сукне, пальцы Тони на ее плече, изгиб ее спины под алым шелком, жесты Тони, что-то объясняющего крупье, словно еще один танец под тающие звуки саксофона.  
Он уже потянулся за блокнотом, но потом заметил их. И отругал себя за то, что заметил не сразу.  
Трое мужчин перемещались по периметру зала с равными паузами. Они не были агентами "Щита", потому что агентов "Щита" Стив вычислил, едва вошел в зал: один из них сидел в баре, другой за тем же столом, что Пеппер и Тони, третий танцевал с девушкой, а четвертый разносил напитки.  
Эти трое не были похожи на военных, хоть и носили одинаковые черные рубашки. Они двигались медленно и однообразно, вдоль стен, замирая на десять-пятнадцать минут в той или иной точке зала, и делая вид. что разглядывают играющих, но на деле смотрели они только на двоих игроков -- на тех же, за которыми следил и Стив.  
Он поднялся со своего места, увернулся от очередного предложения выпить и направился к противоположной стене. В открытый дверной проем с правой стороны постоянно входили и выходили официантки с напитками, Стив выбрал момент и заглянул туда. За дверью оказался еще один зал, почти совсем темный, музыка здесь была едва слышна, а на диванах сидели пожилые господа или валялись уставшие от игры девицы, и служащие приносили им воду и коктейли.  
Стив вернулся в игорный зал, встал возле двери и стал ждать, пока кто-нибудь из черных рубашек, совершая очередной круг по залу, окажется рядом с ним.  
Не повезло самому толстому из троих. Он застыл на месте в трех метрах от Стива, гипнотизируя взглядом все тот же игорный стол, и схватить его сзади и аккуратно утащить в зал отдыха было делом пары секунд.  
\- Тссс, - шепнул Стив, зажимая ему рот, - не будем никому мешать, хорошо?  
Дрался толстяк неплохо, но ему мешал лишний вес и одышка, а за то время, пока он замахивался, Стив успел бы развязать и завязать шнурки.  
Он нокаутировал толстяка где-то в середине первой минуты и осторожно уложил его на пол. Потом присмотрелся к отдыхающим: похоже никто из них ничего не заметил; Стив напрягся было, когда в дверях появилась официантка, но она лишь улыбнулась ему и пошла дальше со своим подносом.  
Когда в комнату заглянул второй парень в черной рубашке, Стив его уже ждал и вырубил на месте, но третий тут же появился следом. Это был азиат, невысокого роста и очень быстрый, он ушел от удара справа и ловко выставил блок от бокового левого, потом защитился предплечьем от бокового правого и отпрыгнул в сторону, в самую темную часть помещения. Но Стив видел в темноте лучше и легко увернулся от попытки врезать ему с ноги. Бой получился интересный, но стоило уже заканчивать, и Стив почти с сожалением отправил противнику прямой в челюсть, а потом подхватил его и прислонил к стене.  
\- Знаешь, - изрек Тони Старк, вдруг возникая рядом. Пиджак из акульей кожи он где-то оставил, воротник его рубашки был расстегнут, галстук торчал из кармана, а в руке он держал бутылку. - Я тоже не в восторге от парней из службы безопасности, но за такое тебя могут и арестовать.  
Он потрогал носком туфли неподвижное тело толстяка.  
\- Вроде дышит. Тебе повезло.  
\- Из службы безопасности?!  
\- Угу. Вот этого парня зовут Марвин. Или Дилан. Не помню точно. В мой прошлый приезд сюда он лично провожал меня до аэропорта.  
\- Черт, я решил, что это...  
\- Нам надо сваливать.  
\- Точно.

Тони перевалился через дверцу, упал в кожаное кресло и включил зажигание.  
\- Ты не сядешь за руль, ты выпил.  
\- Хорошо, мамочка, - легко согласился Тони, передвигаясь на сиденье пассажира. - Значит, ты поведешь. Я скажу, куда. И не бойся превышать скорость. Я купил себе штрафной абонемент на год.  
\- "Покер-марафон памяти Лиском-бэй", - процитировал Стив. - Мы здесь ради него?  
\- Один из трех оркестров Гленна Миллера играет весь вечер, все коктейли по рецептам сороковых, в программе заявлено выступление сестер Пуппини, но мы на него уже не успеем, а все из-за твоей выходки с охраной. Здесь направо по бульвару.  
Тони снова приложился к бутылке.  
\- В этом городе, - бросил он, старательно перекрикивая шум ветра и гул мотора, - я однажды проиграл самолет и выиграл поезд.  
\- .Врешь ты все, - сказал Стив.  
\- Нет, правда. Мы играли с Джимом Коэном, его компания производит железнодорожный транспорт. Но поезд был мне не нужен, поэтому я обменял его на самолет.  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы. Ты вытащил меня в казино в тот самый день, когда там устроили ретро-вечеринку. Зачем?  
Тони улыбался безмятежно.  
\- Хотел, чтобы ты развеялся.  
\- Развеялся?  
\- Ты выглядел не слишком бодро те несколько дней, что живешь у нас. Ты почти не разговаривал. Ковырялся в проводке. Обучал Джарвиса правилам стирки постельного белья. Читал Шекспира. Бродил по башне по ночам, как привидение. Я даже думал нанять тебя охранником. Форма, фуражка, фонарик, социальный пакет. Пончики за мой счет.  
\- О, пожалуйста, - поморщился Стив. И подумал, что он где-то это уже слышал.  
\- Почему мы не забрали Пеппер? - спросил он. - У нее не будет проблем?  
\- Пеппер, - сказал Тони, - в полном порядке. Она с агентами "Щита". Отвлекает их, пока мы с тобой сваливаем с вечеринки.  
\- Так ты знаешь, что они за тобой следят?  
Тони хохотнул.  
\- Люди в черном? Только идиот их бы не заметил. Но работают они неплохо. В последний раз...  
Его фразу оборвал сигнал коммуникатора, торжественно завопившего:  
"Кто в трудный час всей Америке может помочь?"  
Стив даже дернулся от неожиданности. "Пагани Уайра" дернулась вместе с ним и взвизгнула протестующе.  
"...глаз не сомкнет и врага будет бить день и ночь?"  
\- Да ты смеешься, - сказал он.  
Тони не смеялся, он скалился. И подпевал коммуникатору.  
"Каждый порог обобьёт за Америку! Флаг по стране пронесёт за Америку!"  
\- Выключи это, - с отвращением сказал Стив.  
\- Всегда у него есть план... наш звёздный орёл капитааан! Зря ты так, - сказал Тони, включая видеорежим. - Отличная песня, с детства ее люблю.  
\- Тони?  
\- Пеппер, - произнес Тони, - скажи, что ты выиграла в блэкджек, и наша компания обогатилась еще на четверть миллиона долларов.  
\- На полмиллиона. Агенты Смит и Смит передают вам привет и обещание, что у тебя отберут права.  
\- За рулем не я, а кэп. Я ответственный человек, мисс Поттс. Ты поэтому звонишь?  
Пеппер замялась.  
\- Мне позвонил Дикки.  
\- И?  
\- Он приезжает сюда завтра.  
\- Зачем?  
\- В Атлантик-сити? Вероятно, поиграть. Понятия не имею. Я не спросила.  
\- Закажи столик на ужин. В ресторане отеля.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И не задерживайся в казино. Кэп вырубил тех троих, что за нами следили, но их может быть больше.  
\- Ладно. Тони?  
\- Да?  
\- Я думаю, ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать.  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Тони мягко. - Все будет отлично, я обещаю. Спокойной ночи, дорогая. И уволь шофера.  
\- О. Пожалуйста.  
\- Хм, - произнес Стив, переключая скорость, - значит, Марвин или Дилан?  
\- Ты плохо понимаешь шутки. Конечно, никакая это не служба безопасности. Не знаю, что за мужики, я никогда их не видел до сегодняшнего вечера.  
\- Есть мысли, кто это может быть?  
\- Да кто угодно. У меня врагов, как у британской короны.  
\- Какое лестное сравнение.  
\- Зато точное.

\- Рады видеть вас снова, мистер Старк  
\- Привет, Китти. Мы хотим наш президентский "люкс", шампанского и... - он положил локти на стойку и столкнул с нее бронзовую статуэтку кошки, Стив едва успел подхватить ее, - ...и тех двух блондинок, что были в прошлый раз. И одну брюнетку. В ретро-стиле.  
Стиву захотелось немедленно вломить ему между глаз.  
\- Добрый вечер, Китти, - вместо этого сказал он. - Не надо шампанского и блондинок. Но нам нужна комната, где этот парень сможет прийти в себя. И пара бутылок воды.  
\- Отличный выбор, - ответила Китти. Это была пышная рыжеволосая женщина лет сорока. - Скажите, а вы не снимались в кино, мистер..?  
\- Нет.  
Тони все-таки притащил в номер еще одну бутылку виски, выхватив ее по пути у кого-то из рук. Сначала он сел на кровать. а потом залез на нее с ногами.  
\- Прекрасный дизайн, - одобрил он. - Так и должен выглядеть настоящий бордель.  
Стив посмотрел на розовые стены и на красное покрывало на кровати. Его собственное отражение недовольно скривилось во всех шести зеркалах.  
Тони явно понравилась его реакция.  
\- Давай все-таки позовем шлюх. Или ты боишься, что не справишься? - он отвинчивал крышку с бутылки.  
\- Хватит пить, - сказал Стив.  
\- Пей вместо меня, - предложил Тони. - Иначе я не остановлюсь.  
\- Ладно, - он наполнил бокал почти полностью и выпил его залпом.  
Тони, сощурившись, наблюдал за ним.  
\- Хороший способ, - оценил он. - Поможет набраться храбрости перед первым сексом.  
Стив поперхнулся и пролил виски на пол.  
\- Но это не сработает, если у тебя после заморозки эректильная дисфункция. А этот анализ я не проводил.  
Стив налил себе еще и опустился в кресло.  
\- После моей трансформации, - сказал он, помолчав. - Когда меня не взяли на фронт, а отправили выступать на сцене... в кордебалете было много красивых девушек, и они пытались флиртовать со мной... но я не привык с ними общаться. Вот тогда твой отец и отвел меня в бордель. Так что с первым сексом ты промахнулся.  
Тони разочарованно присвистнул.  
\- А я-то надеялся, что отправлю в ад еще одного девственника, но мой старик меня и тут опередил.  
\- У меня и девушка была. Еще до того, как все это произошло. До того, как я заснул.  
\- Ты про эту... Пегги Картер?  
\- Нет. Ее звали Гейл.  
Тони хмыкнул и потянулся за бутылкой, но Стив успел схватить ее и поставить рядом со своим креслом.  
\- Ммм... да, - глубокомысленно сказал Тони. - Ну и чем вы еще занимались с моим папашей? Катались на аттракционах? Ходили вместе на бейсбол? Ужинали по субботам?  
\- Воевали с Гитлером.  
Тони вытаращился на него изумленно, потом захохотал, едва не складываясь пополам.  
\- Стив, черт тебя дери... у тебя сейчас было такое лицо. Ты бы его видел. "Капитан Америка сражается за страну!". Так было написано на тех плакатах?  
\- Да, - тихо сказал Стив. - Так и было написано. Мы сражались, мы воевали, мы победили. Что здесь смешного?  
Тони мгновенно перестал веселиться.  
\- Скажи, - произнес он, глядя не на Стива, а куда-то в пустоту перед собой, - а когда ты проснулся... у тебя было ощущение, что мы победили? Ты радовался? Ты был счастлив, когда узнал, что для победы нам пришлось уничтожить тысячи, даже десятки тысяч мирных людей?  
\- Нет. Конечно, нет.  
\- Ты думал, что можно победить иначе? Думал, что это была война добра со злом? Что благородные американские охотники убьют немецкого волка, вспорют ему брюхо, выпустят на волю тех, кого он проглотил, и в мире наступит мир?  
\- Перестань, - сказал Стив. - Уж лучше шлюхи, чем это.  
Тони усмехнулся.  
\- К хренам шлюх. Дай бутылку.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты такой зануда.  
Стив улыбнулся и налил себе виски.  
\- Мой отец работал над созданием ядерной бомбы, - сказал Тони. - Той самой, что выиграла войну. Интересно, что он сказал бы тебе сейчас, если бы мог. Возможно, то же самое. что скажу я.  
\- Лучше ничего не говори.  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- Мир совсем не изменился, правда? - сказал он. - И никогда не меняется. Можно рисовать новые границы на карте мира, уничтожать режимы, создавать новые технологии... но люди остаются прежними. Они хотят все тех же простых вещей, что и всегда. Денег, власти и удовольствий. И за это стоит выпить.  
Стив не ответил.  
\- Ты много пропустил, Кэп. Но не упустил ничего. Ты вернулся туда же, откуда уходил. Так что кончай уже страдать и начинай жить.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал Стив, уничтожая очередную порцию. - Ничего не изменилось. Битва с читаури это доказала.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
\- Только не начинай. Я не это имел в виду.  
\- Они делают оружие, чтобы воевать с пришельцами, и готовы выигрывать войны, жертвуя мирным населением. Мы с тобой видели это совсем недавно.  
\- Да, они собирались поджечь Манхэттэн. И поступят так снова, если придется. Это всегда вопрос того, как считать, в тысячах или в миллионах.  
\- Не говори так, словно одобряешь их.  
\- Стив, я оружейный магнат. Хорошо, - поправился Тони, - был. Меня называли "торговцем смертью". Я тот еще ммм... мудак. Я мог бы даже быть суперзлодеем, но это неудачный способ вложений.  
\- А я видел, как ты обнимал ракету.  
\- Обожаю ракеты. И всё звездно-полосатое. У моего отца дома был флаг во всю стену. Наша семья любила Америку круглосуточно.  
Стив не выдержал и засмеялся.  
Тони вытер лоб ладонью, убирая влажную прядь волос.  
\- Мне нравится этот мир, - сказал он . - Он такой, каким и должен быть. Даже если в нем полно нелепостей. Знаешь, парень, который обычно играл у меня на вечеринках, умер от смеси кокаина, гидрокодона, оксикодона, клоназепама, лоразепама, альпразолама, дифенгидрамина и левамизола. И заметь, я способен все это выговорить даже после литра виски.  
Он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
\- Залезай сюда, и позовем танцовщицу, чтобы она нам что-нибудь показала.  
Стив поднялся, отодвинул бутылку ногой, подошел и сел рядом.  
\- Тони, - сказал он. - Поехали домой.  
\- Ты ведешь себя как Пеппер.  
\- Ты ее тоже к шлюхам возил?  
Тони нахмурился.  
\- Не шути так. Даже не думай.  
\- Я и не думаю.  
\- Ты, - пьяно пробормотал Тони, придвигаясь ближе, - думаешь даже слишком много. Я уже сказал. Не думай о том, что было или будет. Живи.  
Он смотрел на Стива в своей обычной манере, не мигая и не отрываясь. Стив чувствовал не только запах спирта и одеколона, но самой разогретой кожи, насыщенный и крепкий -- словно в его виски добавили еще один тон.  
\- Ты надрался, - сообщил ему Стив.  
Тони расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Ты тоже, - сказал он. - Почти всю бутылку один выпил.  
\- Я же говорил, - вздохнул Стив. - Я не пьянею.  
\- Сукин сын.  
Стив не понимал, как это происходит, в какой момент усмешка Тони вдруг перестает быть усмешкой, а выражение глаз меняется на прямо противоположное, а потом наоборот, и ему, пожалуй, хотелось бы схватить этот момент, остановить его, не дать ему превратиться в другой снова, а почему этого хотелось, он и сам не знал.  
Тони все еще глазел на него в упор.  
\- Может, я тоже вовсе не так пьян, как тебе кажется, - доверительно произнес он. - Я тоже медленно пьянею, кэп.  
У Стива оставался единственный выход до того, как что-нибудь произойдет.  
\- Ну ладно, - торжественно провозгласил он, выпрямляясь. - Давай позовем твоих танцовщиц. Раз уж мы оба трезвые и хотим денег, власти и... чего еще? Удовольствий?  
Тони молча смотрел на него.  
\- Если бы я курил, - наконец сказал он; и язык его слегка заплетался, - то самое время было бы сейчас выкурить сигарету.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Забудь, - сказал Тони, одним резким движением поднялся с кровати и вышел вон. Шагая четко и уверенно.


	3. That Man

**Атлантик-сити**

Стиву сразу не понравился этот парень. Взять хотя бы его белый пиджак поверх футболки.  
\- Пеппер, дорогая.  
\- Дикки, дорогой, - ответила Пеппер таким тоном, словно зачитывала вслух расписание поездов.  
\- У тебя снова длинные волосы.  
\- Тони захотел, чтобы я их отрастила. Я думала, ты в Европе.  
\- Я был там, - он посмотрел на часы, они свободно болтались на запястье, - до шести утра сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Отличный загар.  
\- Юг Франции, детка.  
\- Познакомься, - представила Пеппер, - это капитан Стив Роджерс. Они с Тони работают над одним исследованием. Стив, это Дикки Дуглас.  
\- Привет, капитан, - кивнул Дикки. - А что случилось с лейтенантом-полковником?  
\- Ты про Роуди?  
\- Я не помню, как его звали. Ну и где наш супермен?  
\- Опаздывает, как обычно.  
\- Давайте дождемся его за столом. Если я не промочу горло в ближайшие четверть часа, я умру.  
Дикки на вид было около тридцати. Подвижный и легкий, с длинными руками и ногами, он ускакал вперед, едва они вошли в зал ресторана, рухнул в кресло, подтянул к себе колено и подозвал официанта почти незаметным жестом.  
\- Дикки? - спросил Стив.  
Пеппер хихикнула.  
\- Именно.  
\- Англичанин?  
\- Да.  
Таких ребят, как Дикки, Стив видел в фильмах про лондонских модников двадцатых годов. Правда, Дикки не заглаживал волосы назад, напротив, они топорщились в разные стороны, а на макушке напоминали рыжеватый птичий гребень. Неровная линия лба придавала его лицу форму сердца.  
\- Пеппер, - позвал Дикки, - вы с Тони будете на гран-при в Шанхае?  
\- Да, конечно. Ты тоже приедешь?  
\- В этом году я езжу на все этапы, потому что вложился в моторы, Элон Маск уговорил. Будем вместе болеть за мою команду. С меня шампанское. Значит, так, - деловито обратился он к официанту, вытянувшемуся рядом, - сибас, запеченные мидии, бутылку "шабли"... Пеппер, вам с капитаном тоже белого? Две бутылки "шабли". И воду.  
\- Только воду, - сказал Стив.  
Дикки приподнял брови -- четкие, будто нарисованные .  
\- Официант, - невозмутимо приказал он. - Полторы бутылки "шабли". И еще...  
Стив повернулся к Пеппер. Она набирала текст в коммуникаторе.  
\- А вот и я, - заявил Тони, плюхаясь на стул. - Голоден, как одно из этих избитых сравнений. Вы уже заказали что-нибудь? Эй, Дикки, отличный загар.  
\- Еще бы, я жарился на солнце по десять часов в сутки. Мы снимали рекламу для Диора.  
\- Хорошо получилось?  
\- Банально. Тебе не понравится. Я взял для тебя стейк, а потом нам принесут "Бунахабейн".  
Стив подумал, что Дикки его раздражает.  
Мужчины не должны носить футболки с таким вырезом  
Мужчины не должны говорить с пижонским акцентом. Пегги Картер произносила слова в такой же манере, но ей это шло, благодаря акценту они звучали мягко и волнующе, а речь Дикки, с растянутыми гласными и придыханием, годилась разве что для комического скетча.  
А еще мужчин не должны звать Дикки.  
\- ...и тогда ты позвонил Пеппер.  
\- Тебе я тоже пытался дозвониться. Ты не брал трубку.  
Дикки сидел в кресле напротив, говорил громко и с разными интонациями, смеялся во все тридцать два зуба, болтал с официантом о погоде и скачках, вертелся из стороны в сторону и чуть не разбил бокал.  
\- Подводные съемки у мыса Горн... - объяснял он, сопровождая слова энергичными жестами.  
Стив даже не пытался вникнуть, о чем идет речь, голос Дикки сейчас был для него монотонным и неразборчивым шумом. Стив ухватывал из разговора только отдельные реплики.  
Дикки, впрочем, тоже плевать хотел на Стива, его интересовал только один собеседник.  
\- ...я говорю: ладно, ждем прилива, но торчать у этих скал целый день я не нанимался. И тогда он..  
Тони смотрел на него, подперев щеку рукой, смотрел одобрительно и насмешливо, и прятал улыбку под кулаком. Похоже, он находил Дикки очень забавным. Иногда Дикки вдруг быстро наклонялся к нему, и они начинали перекидываться короткими фразами, напоминая игроков в теннис.  
Стиву принесли его бифштекс, но он уставился на него в замешательстве, будто не знал, что с ним делать. Ему было не по себе.  
\- ...они меняют "ви-восемь" на "ви-шесть". Я говорил Берни, что это убьет "Формулу". Все равно что пересадить Джеймса Бонда на "минивэн". Ты мог бы поучаствовать...  
Пеппер нарезала свой стейк из лосося очень тщательно, явно собираясь превратить его в салат.  
\- ...я даже не стану говорить это вслух. Давай скажу на ухо, - Дикки притянул к себе Тони за воротник рубашки и начал шептать что-то, то и дело вздрагивая от смеха.  
\- Стив, - услышал он голос Пеппер возле самого уха. - Все хорошо?  
Он сморгнул.  
\- Да, все отлично.  
Стив понял, что совершенно не хочет есть.  
\- Кто он такой? - вырвалось у него.  
\- Дикки? Золотой мальчик. Сын главы автомобильного концерна, получил состояние после гибели родителей. Все думали, что он его растратит за пару лет, но его отец сотрудничал с Тони, и Тони...  
\- Эй, о чем вы там шепчетесь? - вдруг прервал ее Тони. И тут же вернулся к разговору с Дикки, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Пеппер мило улыбнулась и насадила на вилку кусок лосося.  
\- Тони помог ему удачно распорядиться средствами, - объяснила она.  
\- Так они близкие друзья? - спросил Стив. На самом-то деле ему было без разницы, и он спросил об этом просто чтобы поддержать разговор.  
\- Ну, - уклончиво сказала Пеппер, - Тони никогда так его не называл.  
\- Они снова шепчутся, - заметил Тони. - Прекратите немедленно. Это невежливо.  
\- Не придирайся, - вдруг заявил Дикки. - Они шепчутся, как приличные люди. А мы с тобой -- как неприличные.  
У него были светлые синие глаза, манера смотреть на людей весело и бесстыдно и широкий рот с пухлой нижней губой.  
Это тоже раздражало Стива.  
\- ...американский скотч полное дерьмо.  
\- Это не скотч, это бурбон.  
\- Я и говорю, полное дерьмо, - отрезал Дикки и зевнул, и с утомленным видом ткнулся лбом в плечо Тони. - Твоя яхта все еще здесь? Поехали завтра нырять? Если сесть на якорь недалеко от берега, будет не очень холодно.  
Тони пощекотал его затылок, опустил ладонь на спину и погладил между лопаток -- легко и непринужденно, как будто не было в этом жесте ничего особенного.  
\- Не желаете ли десерт, сэр? - спросил официант.  
Стив поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Здесь отличная груша в вине, рекомендую, - посоветовал Дикки.

Ярко-красная стрела вырвалась из глубин океана, обдав палубу брызгами, и унеслась в небо. Железный Человек сделал широкий круг над яхтой, потом на большой скорости спикировал вниз и, вращаясь, снова ушел под воду.  
\- Поймал бы рыбы на ужин, что без дела нырять, - мстительно сказал Стив, вытирая лицо.  
\- Он называет это "уилфред парк", - объяснила Пеппер.  
\- Стильно, - сказал Дикки. - А мертвую петлю он делать умеет?  
\- О, не вздумай даже заикнуться об этом. Иначе он будет маневрировать целый день.  
\- Я, - сказал Тони через громкоговоритель, - умею делать даже чакру Фролова. И прекрасно слышу, о чем вы разговариваете.  
Он выскочил из воды резко, как марлин, и снова поднялся вверх, строго вертикально, так что его тень закрыла собой солнечный диск.  
Стив прищурился, всматриваясь в узнаваемый силуэт на фоне сияющего золотого круга.  
\- И почему, - меланхолично произнес Дикки, - мы не снимаем супергероев в рекламе.  
\- Потому что сенатская комиссия запретила, - подсказала Пеппер.  
Тони спустился с неба и завис над палубой. Капли воды мгновенно высыхали на поверхности титанового костюма, и на металле переливались радужные разводы.  
\- Однажды, - сказал он, - сенатора Стерна возьмет в заложники какой-нибудь разорившийся бизнесмен и потребует выкуп в миллион долларов и самолет до Уганды. Угадайте, детки, кто не станет спасать сенатора Стерна.  
\- Приземляйся и снимай костюм, - засмеялась Пеппер. - Мы без вас скучаем, мистер Старк.  
\- Уже иду.  
Яхта "Мария" стояла на якоре в десяти милях от берега. Справа по борту уходил в никуда океан,  
высветленный солнцем до нежно-синей акварели, а с левого борта можно было увидеть плоские бунгало на берегу и столпившиеся на побережье автомобили с глянцевыми крышами. Казалось, что они тоже загорают на пляже, как и их хозяева.  
Тони позаимствовал в отеле джаз-бэнд и пару официантов, и теперь они готовили напитки за импровизированной барной стойкой.  
\- Зачем нам посторонние, - сказал Дикки. - Я мог бы сам готовить коктейли. Я в юности подрабатывал барменом, когда в первый раз ушел из дома.  
\- Ты же говорил, что торговал футболками.  
\- И футболками тоже. И воровал обувь из магазинов. И разбивал машины по ночам для клиентов страховых компаний. И ездил по Британии с театральной труппой. Я чертовски талантливый мистер Дуглас.  
Он лежал в шезлонге, его грудь маслянисто блестела под слоем крема для загара. Пеппер лежала в соседнем, и вместе они выглядели, как реклама средиземноморского курорта.  
\- Тони, - сказала Пеппер. - Иди сюда. Что это у тебя на щеке, мазут?  
Стив тоскливо покосился на берег. Морской отдых никогда не казался ему привлекательным.  
\- Я тоже не люблю лодки, - поддакнула Пеппер. - Мы могли бы просто отдохнуть в номере у бассейна.  
\- В вашем номере есть бассейн?  
\- Да, на террасе. В номерах, где мы останавливаемся, всегда есть собственный бассейн. Тони заставил меня разослать райдеры всем пятизвездочным отелям, какие только существуют. Бассейн в номере идет первым пунктом списка.  
\- Номер без бассейна, - заметил Тони, - это бессмысленная трата денег.  
\- Мохито, - сонно сказал Дикки официанту. - Безалкогольный. У меня все еще болят глаза после вчерашнего, Тони, черт бы побрал твой бурбон. А тебе, Пеппер, дорогая?  
\- Минеральную воду, - Пеппер растирала по коже солнцезащитный крем. - И подай мне очки, пожалуйста.  
Стив дотянулся до них раньше Дикки.  
\- Быстро обгораю, - пожаловалась Пеппер. - В прошлом году...  
Завибрировал коммуникатор, и она отвлеклась, чтобы ответить на звонок.  
\- Пеппер, - раздосадованно произнес Тони, - я же просил, чтобы ты его отключила. Если не хочешь, чтобы я выбросил его в океан.  
Пеппер фыркнула и перевернулась на живот, продолжая разговаривать.  
Дикки забрал у нее тюбик с кремом, сел рядом и принялся намазывать ей спину.  
Стив поймал взгляд Тони - задумчивый, будто ему в этот момент приходилось решать очередное физическое уравнение.  
\- Эй, приятель, - бросил тот. - А ну подвинься.  
Он забрал у Дикки крем и занял его место.  
\- Ларри, - говорила Пеппер, - я понимаю, что сейчас она стоит вдвое дороже, чем когда ты нам ее продавал, но я хочу ее вернуть. Мы можем договориться с ними до аукциона и не выставлять ее на торги?  
\- Вот она, - прокомментировал Тони. - Знаменитая Пеппер Поттс. Всегда на работе, даже когда в бикини.  
\- Еще немного справа, Дикки, дорогой.

Закат лежал над бухтой, розово-лиловый, бледно-сиреневый, светло-пурпурный, темно-фиолетовый, окаймленный ультрамарином и лазурью. Половина солнца зависла над горизонтом, другая утонула в океане, выкрасив воду в красное золото.  
В небе над яхтой жужжал легкий самолет, миниатюрный, как игрушка на дистанционном управлении,  
\- Щит, - сказал Тони, - про меня не забывает. Улыбнись, дорогая, нас фотографируют.  
Пеппер помахала самолету рукой.  
\- Давай его подстрелим, - предложил Дикки. - У меня с собой гарпунное ружье.  
\- Тащи сюда. Вломим ублюдку.  
\- Дикки, - сказала Пеппер. - Тони.  
\- Не волнуйся, - успокоил Стив, - из гарпунного ружья они с такого расстояния все равно не попадут.  
Самолет покружил еще немного и исчез.  
\- Давно я на своем одномоторнике не летал, - сказал Дикки, проводив его взглядом. - Пора стряхнуть с него пыль.  
\- Бросай это, - посоветовал Тони. - Не хочу однажды прочесть в газетах, что ты исчез в циклоне над Атлантикой.  
Дикки улыбнулся с загадочным видом.  
\- Однажды, - сказал он, жмурясь, - так и будет. Я не стану торчать здесь до старости, ты же знаешь.  
Они ужинали на палубе, и Стив пытался любоваться пейзажем. Следить за полетом чаек. Обсуждать с Пеппер плакаты Лейендекера.  
Но он не мог не пялиться на этих двоих, потому что они вели себя странно. Они сидели так близко друг к другу, что толкались локтями, и в какой-то момент Тони просто убрал руку назад, закинув ее на спинку стула Дикки. Тони наблюдал за ним внимательно, как в ресторане, смотрел сбоку на его профиль и улыбался мягко и понимающе. Дикки все так же много болтал, то и дело поворачиваясь к Тони, они начинали поддразнивать друг друга и снова жонглировать репликами, короткими и почти лишенными смысла, наподобие игры слов, и слова эти Тони произносил настолько небрежно, что они звучали доверительно и даже интимно.  
Стив старался не обращать внимания на их смешки и двусмысленные фразы, но они словно повисали в воздухе над столом и отравляли его собой, точно как дым от сигарет Дикки.  
Стив украдкой взглянул на Пеппер.  
\- Нальешь мне лимонада? - спросила она, не отрываясь от коммуникатора.  
Джаз-бэнд наконец настроил свои инструменты и сейчас наигрывал какую-то свинговую мелодию. Дикки некоторое время смотрел на музыкантов с кислой миной, потом подскочил со стула, замахал руками, останавливая музыку, пошептался с ударником и вернулся к столу.  
\- Хэй, - сказал он. - Еще помнишь, как надо танцевать это, Полли?  
\- Капитан, - произнесла Пеппер, поднимаясь. Стив встал и отодвинул стул, давая ей пройти.  
Подобные танцы он тоже видел в кино: простые и быстрые движения под отрывистые пружинящие звуки труб и барабанов. Так могли бы танцевать в Нью-Йорке накануне Великой Депрессии, отличное было время для бодрых плясок. Пеппер и Дикки двигались слаженно и четко. Они подергивали плечами, синхронно наклонялись в стороны, высоко подкидывали ноги и прокатывались по гладкому полу яхты на каблуках. Оба в белых рубашках и белых туфлях, они выглядели как профессиональная пара танцоров, только на Пеппер были шорты, а не юбка.  
\- Похоже, Пеппер с ним весело, - сказал Стив вопросительно.  
\- Весело? С Дикки? Да Пеппер, - Тони хмыкнул, - терпеть его не может.  
\- Она же с ним танцует.  
Тони посмотрел на него насмешливо.  
\- Можно танцевать и с неправильным партнером. Смотря ради чего. Ладно, не забивай себе этим голову, кэп, - он похлопал Стива по плечу. - Идем, покажу кое-что интересное.  
Они прошли через капитанский мостик и спустились вниз, в машинное отделение.  
\- Если бы я не был гением, - заметил Тони, - я бы стал моряком. Настоящим морским волком. А родился бы в семнадцатом веке, был бы пиратом на Ямайке.  
\- И бороду бы отрастил.  
\- И меня называли бы Бессердечный Тони.  
\- Скорее Тони Ловкач.  
\- И это тоже. Яхта приписана к порту Кингстон. Я хотел прописать ее в Порт-Ройяле, но он очень неудачно ушел под воду триста лет назад. Жаль, мне бы точно понравилось в Порт-Ройяле. А тебе -- точно нет.  
\- Не понравилось бы, - согласился Стив.  
\- Его называли "городом греха". Лучшая реклама для курорта, которую я встречал. Смотри, - сказал Тони. - Это ее сердце.  
В центре круглой металлической панели сияла неоновая спираль, от которой, как кровеносные сосуды, расходились светящиеся трубки и оплетали собой пространство. Все помещение было заполнено энергией, она струилась по стенам и гудела в проводах. Стив ощущал ее физически, так отчетливо, словно она резонировала с его сердцебиением и заставляла кровь пульсировать в заданном ею ритме. Это чувство было жутковатым и возбуждающим, энергия реактора не только питала собой яхту, она аккумулировала адреналин в его венах. Глядя на Тони, наклонившегося низко над ее ядром, он подумал, каково это: ощущать ее внутри собственного тела.  
\- Топливопроводы, изоляторы, коммутаторы, проводка, водонапорная система -- все питается от него.  
Двигатель на основе дугового реактора, - представил Тони. - Первый и единственный в мире. Нравится?  
Фосфорецирующий голубой свет спирали бросал отсвет на его лицо, делая его бледным и придавая слегка печальное выражение.  
\- Перемоделировал яхту в прошлом году. Это был мой пробный шар, до того, как мы запустили башню. Провели с Пеппер все лето на этой лодке. Она успела трижды сгореть на солнце и чуть меня не убила.  
\- Никогда ничего подобного не видел, - признал Стив, и не сказал ни слова неправды, потому что Тессаракт не просто выглядел иначе, он был вещью иной природы, сгустком холодной разрушительной силы, и мог вызывать только отвращение.  
\- А теперь представь себе, - заговорщически произнес Тони. - Такую же лодку, но гораздо больше. Которая будет дрейфовать в международных водах. В двенадцати километрах от Силиконовой долины. Вне юрисдикции любых стран и сенатских комиссий.  
Он смотрел на двигатель одобрительно и гордо, как отец на любимого сына.  
\- Полностью на чистой энергии. Бесконечной энергии. Она сможет питать все то, что необходимо паре сотен ученых, работающих на такой лодке. И любые их инновации не смогут контролироваться их правительствами, понимаешь?  
Тони окончательно впал в азарт и перешел в режим самолюбования.  
\- Я чувствую себя, - торжественно сказал он, - настоящим революционером. Борцом с системой. Практически пиратом. Сомалийцы признали бы меня за своего. Че Гевара выпил бы со мной рома на брудершафт.  
На взгляд Стива, он нес полную ерунду, но она была всяко лучше застольных шуток Дикки Дугласа.  
\- Ты знаешь, что черный ром надо закусывать апельсинами с корицей? Старый пиратский способ. Пойдем, выпьем ямайского рома, кэп. Ром -- это даже не алкоголь. Это чистая энергия,  
\- Притормозил бы ты, - сказал Стив. - Яхтой я управлять не умею. Спортивные машины -- да. Военные грузовики -- да. Даже лошади -- да. Яхты -- нет.  
\- С яхтой справится Джарвис, - Тони беззаботно махнул рукой. - Здесь встроенный интерфейс. Но мне нравится делать это самому, поэтому на мостике есть ручное управление. Отдать швартовы! - он подмигнул.  
Стив усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Эх, - сказал Тони. - Тебе не понять. Ты и без яхты капитан.  
Они поднимались по металлическому трапу наверх, на палубу.  
\- Гордись, кэп, - мимоходом бросил Тони. - Никто еще, кроме Пеппер и Джарвиса, не видел ее кишок.  
Возможно, этот день был совсем не так плох, как казалось.

На мостике той ночью Стив оказался случайно.  
Он сам не заметил, как заснул в шезлонге, а когда проснулся, обнаружил, что кто-то укрыл его белым полотняным пледом, а на палубе не осталось ни оркестра, ни официантов. Никого.  
Он глотнул воды из бутылки, взглянул на часы и отправился на поиски Тони и Пеппер.  
Яхта была длиной в добрые пятьдесят ярдов, он пошел вдоль правого борта с кормы на нос и никого не встретил по дороге. Возможно, Пеппер уже спала в каюте, но Тони не ложился спать раньше двух часов, в Башне Старка он еще и музыку однажды врубил в середине ночи, и она орала на весь этаж, а пол в комнате Стива дрожал от вибрации.  
Сначала он услышал смех, а потом увидел их через оконный проем.  
В рубке было довольно темно, и только один оранжевый фонарь неровно освещал лица, вырисовывая их из тени и смягчая черты. Дикки нацепил белую капитанскую фуражку и пытался напевать какую-то моряцкую песню, но безбожно фальшивил и все время срывался на смех.  
\- Ты поешь хуже пьяного матроса, - говорил ему Тони. - И как тебя взяли в театральную труппу? Кого ты играл? Корделию?  
\- Этот торжественный столп уныния? Мои отношения с отцом были не настолько плохи. Нет, я играл... как его... эээ... забыл, - признался Дикки. - Да Шекспира мы и не ставили. Мы ставили Гарольда Пинтера.  
\- Я не знаю, кто это. Нет, подожди... "пинта"? Знакомое слово.  
\- Правильно. На хрен его. Давай лучше петь. И пить.  
\- Мы все выпили.  
\- Тогда идем бить китов. У меня есть гарпунное ружье.  
Тони стащил с его головы фуражку и надел ее сам.  
\- На этой яхте капитан я, а не ты, - сказал он, придвигаясь к Дикки.  
\- Ха, - сказал Дикки, - таких, как ты, увольняют из флота с лишением наград. За приставания к младшим по званию.  
\- Я еще даже не начинал приставать. Но если ты настаиваешь...  
\- Я настаиваю, - сказал Дикки с дурацкой ухмылкой. - Обожаю мужиков в форме. А ты?  
\- Заткнись.  
Они стояли вплотную и почти соприкасались лицами. Тони наклонился к уху Дикки и прошептал что-то, точно так же, как это было вчера за ужином, Дикки засмеялся и начал шептать в ответ, но тут Тони его поцеловал, а потом Дикки сделал то же самое, и больше они не смеялись и почти не разговаривали.  
Стив даже не успел удивиться, настолько просто и обыденно у них это вышло. Он видел пальцы Тони на шее Дикки, видел, как они движутся по его коже, слегка надавливая, и прячутся в волосах на затылке. Видел, как Дикки прижимается всем телом и тут же запрокидывает голову и подается назад, заставляя следовать за собой. Видел кулак Тони, влепленный в стену рядом с большим декоративным компасом, и напрягшиеся жилы на его запястье. Видел, как ладонь Дикки скользит по его спине. Он слышал их сбитое дыхание, или же слишком хорошо представлял себе, или это были его собственные легкие, которым внезапно не хватило воздуха. Тони и Дикки двигались медленно и плавно, целовали друг друга долго и лениво, словно так и полагалось делать на отдыхе, это зрелище было странным и, наверное, противоестественным, и, конечно, Стив должен был немедленно уйти, но он остался, потому что прирос к полу и не мог даже шевельнуться.  
Непонятный звук заставил его прийти в себя. Он даже не сразу разобрался, что это стук его сердца, а когда понял, сильный, обжигающий стыд пронзил его тело. Он сейчас чувствовал каждую свою возбужденную, окаменевшую мышцу, и сам себе поверить не мог,  
Стив резко втянул воздух ноздрями, заставил свои ноги шевелиться и пошел по палубе в первую попавшуюся сторону. Он прошел совершенно вслепую футов тридцать, а потом споткнулся о какой-то ящик и едва не упал.  
\- Не спится? - услышал он голос Пеппер.  
Он убедил себя повернуться, но тут же сделал шаг назад, в тень; лицо горело так, что было почти больно, и если вдруг она заметит и спросит, что с ним, что он должен был ей ответить, нет, об этом Стив даже думать не хотел. Он покашлял, возвращая себе голос.  
Пеппер сидела прямо на палубе, прислонившись спиной к борту. Ее белые туфли стояли рядом.  
Выглядела она так, словно устала улыбаться.  
\- Я... - начал Стив, но так и не решил, что сказать. Вместо этого опустился на палубу и ухватился за канат.  
Его сердце все еще бежало марафон, а его сверхчеловеческие руки и ноги сейчас весили по сотне фунтов каждая. Он боялся, что Пеппер начнет разговаривать с ним, а он не сможет выдавить из себя ни слова, но она просто сидела рядом и ничего не говорила, и он ощущал тепло ее тела и аромат ее духов, тонкий и свежий, как запах моря, и слышал, как она поправляет волосы и перебирает пальцами звенья браслета.  
Он сам не смог молчать слишком долго.  
\- Душная сегодня ночь, - сказал Стив. - И темная. Звезд совсем не видно.  
Пеппер рассмеялась.  
\- Опять мы с тобой вот так сидим, да?  
Она подтянула ноги к себе и обхватила руками колени.  
\- Утром, - сказала она, - я еду в Вашингтон.  
\- Одна? После того, что было в казино, тебе не стоит...  
\- Роуди заедет за мной в отель, мы летим вместе. Нужно встретиться с нашими друзьями из Конгресса.  
Пеппер наклонила голову к плечу и улыбнулась.  
\- Тони говорит, что в Конгрессе нет друзей, есть только покупатели и продавцы.  
\- Да?  
\- Завтра в Вашингтоне обещают дождь, а я забыла взять зонт, представляешь? - она издала короткий смешок, который тут же оборвался.  
Глаза Пеппер ярко блестели.  
\- На что смотришь, Стив? - шепнула она.  
Он посмотрел прямо перед собой. На бухту, усыпанную огнями, на чернильно-синее небо над ней.  
\- Красивый вид.  
\- Великолепный.  
\- Здесь всегда так...  
\- Да.  
\- И почему я не могу напиться.  
\- Не говори со мной об этом.  
\- Прости.  
\- Он обещал, что бросит, но не бросил. Но это не так уж важно, - Пеппер отвернулась. Стив не совсем понимал, что происходит, и от этого ему становилось еще хуже.  
\- Ты плачешь.  
\- Нет, - сказала она. - Не плачу. Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
Она дотронулась до его плеча и ушла, оставив туфли на палубе, а Стив все еще чувствовал прикосновение ее пальцев. Давно он не оказывался таким слабым и беспомощным. В юности слабыми были лишь его мускулы, а теперь он сам, Стив Роджерс, разваливался на части, все равно как если бы его имя распалось на отдельные буквы.  
Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Я бы не рекомендовал вам спать на палубе, сэр.  
\- Джарвис?  
Панель возле ближайшего иллюминатора пульсировала синим светом.  
\- В ближайшие два часа температура воздуха понизится на пять градусов...  
\- Она ведь плакала?  
\- Простите, сэр?  
\- Я уверен, - сказал Стив.  
Он посидел в задумчивости пару минут, а потом отправился на поиски Тони Старка, чтобы набить ему морду.

С Тони он столкнулся по пути в капитанскую рубку. Тони был без Дикки, но в фуражке, которая смотрелась на нем еще хуже, чем на Попае.  
\- Привет, кэп, - поздоровался Тони. - Я бы сказал "добрый вечер", но какой-то он недобрый. Хреново выглядишь.  
Стив промолчал.  
\- Я тоже хреново выгляжу, - согласился Тони. - Не выношу, когда она на меня злится.  
Стив снова промолчал.  
\- Мы слегка повздорили. Даже не то чтобы повздорили. Мне и слова не дали вставить. Знаешь, как это бывает. Три минуты, и твои акции падают на пятьдесят пунктов.  
Стив все еще молчал.  
\- Пеппер считает, что у меня кризис среднего возраста. Который протекает особенно тяжело, потому что "порше" я себе купил еще двадцать лет назад.  
Стив молчал изо всех сил.  
\- Я сказал, что мы можем купить еще один "порше" для нее... и это все, что я успел сказать. Женщины -- странные создания. Ну ничего, это все закончится, как только я сочиню такой брачный контракт, чтобы она никогда не смогла со мной развестись.  
\- Ну ты и придурок, - сказал Стив.  
Тони хохотнул.  
\- О, черт возьми, - сказал он. - У тебя сегодня тоже неудачный день? Знаешь, кэп, для кризиса среднего возраста ты уже слишком стар. "Порше" тебе не поможет.  
Стив сжал кулаки, едва справившись с желанием врезать Тони в челюсть.  
\- Придурок и свинья, - сказал он. - У тебя есть замечательная девушка, которая любит тебя и заботится о тебе. Как ты можешь так с ней обращаться?  
Тони уставился на него оторопело. Потом нахлобучил свою фуражку ему на голову и отступил на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться результатом.  
\- Тебе, - скорбно заключил он, - она идет гораздо больше.  
\- Перестань кривляться.  
\- Да нет, правда идет. Тебе бы еще белый мундир, и тогда...  
Стив снял фуражку и выбросил ее за борт.  
\- О, - сказал Тони. - Да ты серьезно.  
Его тоже стоило выбросить в океан.  
\- Ты прав, она замечательная, потрясающая, идеальная, и других таких нет, а у меня было много. Только вот тебе, - Тони зло прищурился, - что за дело до этого? Если бы я захотел послушать проповедь, я бы нанял Папу Римского.  
\- Да, вот так ты всегда и делаешь, верно? Нанимаешь, покупаешь, используешь. Люди нужны тебе, чтобы делать твою жизнь удобнее, или развлекать. Ты конченый эгоист...  
\- Вот разошелся, - сказал Тони.  
\- ...и ни о ком не думаешь, кроме себя. На что ты сейчас жалуешься, на то, что весь день вел себя как козел?  
\- ...прямо-таки во вкус вошел.  
\- Не ценишь то, что имеешь, потому что тебе все достается даром? Не привык терять самое дорогое?  
\- Не смей, - процедил Тони, - болтать всякую чушь. Ты слишком мало знаешь о нас. Ты вобще слишком мало знаешь о людях, и не потому что лежал в морозилке семьдесят лет.  
\- Я видел, как она плакала, - тихо сказал Стив.  
Тони выдержал паузу.  
\- Так это из сострадания к ней ты пялился на нас с Дикки там, на мостике? Капитан Лицемер.  
Он стоял совсем близко и смотрел на Стива прямо и презрительно. Стив ответил ему тем же.  
Они таращились друг на друга, как боксеры перед боем, целую минуту, пока Тони не выдержал и заржал..  
\- Ты... - начал Стив, и тут же почувствовал его ладонь на своем подбородке, а мгновение спустя и его язык у себя во рту.  
Стив был слишком ошарашен, чтобы сопротивляться. Он растерялся, а Тони целовал его все глубже и настойчивее, и Стива обдало жаром, как тогда возле рубки, и тело опять не слушалось его и замерло в изумлении.  
Губы Тони были мягкими, но сухими, и поцелуй получился довольно жестким и совсем не похожим на то, как бывает, когда целуешься с девушкой, а в довершение всего Тони его укусил, неожиданно и больно, и с явным удовольствием, он даже издал какой-то урчащий звук. Это сразу привело Стива в чувство, он инстинктивно оттолкнул Тони и поднес руку к лицу.  
Во рту оставался вкус виски и морской воды.  
\- Я тебе не Дикки, - пробормотал он.  
\- А я заметил. Он гораздо лучше целуется.  
Все равно что врезаться с размаху во что-нибудь металлическое. Стив видел свое отражение в зрачках Тони, и оно ему совсем не нравилось.  
\- Если я тебя сейчас ударю, - свистящим шепотом произнес Стив, - ты уже не встанешь. Кончай нарываться. Меня от тебя тошнит.  
\- Какого черта тогда ты здесь делаешь.  
\- Спасаю твою шкуру от тех, кого ты успел достать.  
\- Что? Кем ты себя возомнил? Моим телохранителем? Передай Фьюри, что мне не нужна нянька, - выплюнул Тони. - Я железный человек.  
\- А Пеппер? По-твоему, она тоже железная?  
Тони осекся и посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
\- Завтра в семь утра я буду в Мумбаи, - сказал он безо всякого выражения. - Все еще хочешь меня охранять? Тогда садись в самолет и лети следом.  
\- Да пошел ты, - сказал Стив.  
Он шагал по чертовой яхте черт знает куда, и злость скручивала внутренности. Ему опять было невыносимо жарко, он подергал рубашку за воротник, пытаясь проветриться, но это не помогло.  
Яхта кончилась, и он больше не мог оставаться здесь ни минуты.  
\- Джарвис... Джарвис! - почти крикнул он.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Мне нужен катер, Джарвис. Здесь был катер, я видел. Мне нужен катер.  
\- На катере уехала мисс Поттс, сэр.  
\- Отлично, - весело сказал Стив, скидывая туфли и перепрыгивая через борт. - Вплавь доберусь. Здесь совсем недалеко.  
\- Точное расстояние до берега -- десять целых и тридцать одна сотая морских миль. Температура прибрежных вод -- шестьдесят четыре целых четыре десятых градуса по Фаренгейту. Ветер северо-западный, скорость двенадцать миль в час. Неподходящие условия для ночного купания, сэр.  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис.  
Он ушел под воду почти бесшумно, она сначала спружинила под ним, а потом вытолкнула на поверхность, и разошлась кругами, будто кланяясь. Океан обволакивал его, спокойный, прохладный и равнодушный, запах моря щекотал ноздри и вызывал в памяти смутные детские воспоминания. Стив поднял голову повыше над волнами и поплыл к берегу. Его тело энергично разрезало собой воду, оно не уставало, но разогревалось, движения постепенно тяжелели, а дыхание становилось размеренным и глубоким. Тело напоминало отлаженный механизм, словно не Стив управлял своими мускулами, а они работали сами по себе. подчиняясь высшим законам природной механики.  
Выбрасывая вперед руки, он чувствовал, как перекатываются упруго мышцы и с каждым рывком поток энергии проходит вдоль позвоночника, чувствовал, как исчезает злость и растворяется в воде без остатка. Больше не было ничего, кроме голосов чаек, отдаленных гудков пароходов и шепота волн, ничего, кроме радости движения и ощущения собственной силы. Он так привык к ней, что уже забыл о том, каким удовольствием она была сначала, как странно и приятно было ощущать ее в себе сразу после трансформации.  
Он снова был единым целым, снова был самим собой, он вспомнил, как ловил подводную лодку в Гудзоне, и засмеялся; вода немедленно попала ему в нос и глотку и теперь царапала горло, но он продолжал смеяться и плыть к береговым огням.  
Где-то глубоко под ним, у самого дна, ходили морские рыбы, большие и неповоротливые, быстрые только при атаке, и наверное, он был немного похож на них.  
Стив вышел из волны на берег, океан стекал с его рубашки и брюк, они противно облепили кожу, а в волосах поселились медузы и водоросли.  
Стив попрыгал на одной ноге, избавляясь от воды в ухе, поморщился, глядя на прилипший к ступням песок, и только тогда заметил на дороге над пляжем белые фонари и блестящие бока черного "линкольна".  
\- ...Доброй ночи, - сказал шофер Гэри. - Мистер Старк позвонил мне и предупредил, что вы скоро прибудете на берег. Я отвезу вас в отель. Как вода, приятная, сэр?


	4. Secret

**Мумбаи**

\- ...проезжаем старый Форт. Обратите внимание на здания колониальных времен справа и слева от вас. Музей принца Уэльского получил свое название в честь визита Его Высочества в Индию в тысяча девятьсот пятом году...  
Стив послушно вертел головой, едва успевая за комментариями. Таксист испуганно косился на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
Коммуникатор, он же переводчик, он же гид-навигатор, соблюдал фирменный стиль Старка и выглядел как похищенная у пришельцев деталь космического корабля. Его принесли утром вместе с билетом на самолет до Мумбаи и сопроводительной запиской с названием отеля. Навигатор был болтлив не менее, чем его создатель, и разговаривал электронным голосом Джарвиса с английским акцентом, поэтому Стив не удивлялся тому, что таксист почти не следил за дорогой. Пару раз они чуть не врезались -- сначала в грузовик, а потом в автобус.  
\- ...Джахангирская художественная галерея и здание Верховного суда. Деловой центр города эпохи правления королевы Виктории...  
Мумбаи предстал перед ним в светлых тающих красках, расцветший под полуденным небом во всей своей неряшливой красоте. Кружевные башни храмов отражались в современных постройках из стекла и стали, улицы пестрели вывесками, пестрым и крикливым здесь было всё, от уличных торговцев до автомобилей, коричневые воды местных рек полнились людьми и животными, на берегу одной из них публике демонстрировали слонов, и Стив, проезжая мимо, слышал их трубный глас  
\- ...башенные часы здания Бомбейского университета напомнят вам о знаменитых часах Биг Бен в Лондоне...  
Он провожал глазами людей с ореховой кожей: громких энергичных мужчин, пышных и неторопливых женщин в розовых, желтых и белых одеждах; почти на каждом перекрестке, где останавливалось такси, машину окружали дети, хрупкие и большеглазые, они приплясывали на месте и кричали, они бегали от машины к машине, размахивая букетиками цветов, и если кто-то из неосторожных туристов начинал с ними общаться, они всей гурьбой кидались к нему, намертво останавливая уличное движение. Первое, что Стив услышал, включив присланный ему коммуникатор -- это предостережение, чтобы он ничего им не давал.  
\- ...здание муниципалитета построено в начале девятнадцатого века. Сейчас там располагается Азиатское общество, знаменитое своей библиотекой...  
Для местных Стив был такой же причудой, как они для него. Пока он ловил такси возле отеля, успел поймать на себе десятки взглядов, настороженных и любопытных. Не то чтобы бомбейские жители не привыкли к туристам, но Стив возвышался над толпой на добрых две головы, одна из которых была белобрысой даже на вкус европейца.  
\- ...здание старой таможни и бывший Монетный двор...  
Они долго ехали вдоль доков, и Стив видел огромные импровизированные пирамиды из брусьев, обвязанных веревками, катера на ремонтных лесах и коричневые спины рабочих, катающихся на погрузчиках среди огромных контейнеров. С востока доносился ставший уже привычным голос моря, заглушаемый грохотом инструментов и техники.  
\- ...рынок Кроуфорд, одно из любимых мест Редъярда Киплинга. Мистер Локвуд Киплинг, отец писателя, был преподавателем скульптуры в Художественной школе Бомбея, и маленький Редъярд любил прогуливаться по рынку вместе с няней...  
\- Здесь, - сказал Стив.  
Пока он расплачивался, таксист сказал ему что-то. Когда машина отъехала, Стив прочел на экране коммуникатора автоматический перевод и усмехнулся.  
В центре города было особенно душно, влажный и плотный воздух окутывал улицы. Обычный городской шум сопровождался стуком барабанов и писклявыми, извивающимися мелодиями -- уличные музыканты развлекали зрителей. Викторианские здания, все в тех же строгих и торжественных позах, окружали рынок, как надсмотрщики,  
Рынок пах фруктами и пряностями, жареными орехами и цветами, свежий аромат выпечки сливался с густым и теплым запахом сандала, пачулей и эвкалипта. Над ящиками со свежей рыбой, овощами, разделанным мясом суетились торговцы, совершенно одинаковые на вид. Стив никогда раньше не бывал в Индии, но она оказалась точно такой, как в популярных приключенческих романах, которыми он зачитывался в детстве, разве что красные мундиры британских солдат уступили место шортам и бейсболкам всевозможных туристов.  
Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как огромный рыжий американец спорит с продавцом, потрясая пучком зелени, когда смутно знакомый голос произнес за его спиной:  
\- Капитан Роджерс?  
Стив повернулся.  
Рядом с ним стояла индийская кинозвезда, готовая вот-вот станцевать и спеть о любви.  
\- Сари, - сказал он, - вам очень к лицу, мэм. И пистолет тоже.  
Мария Хилл вежливо улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону:  
\- Идемте, он ждет вас.  
Они прошли меж торговых рядов к ресторанчику на соседней улице, он занимал одну большую комнату с низким потолком и белеными стенами, и внутри все было мутным от благовоний, испарений еды и табачного дыма.  
\- А вы почему не в сари? - поинтересовался Стив, усаживаясь за стол.  
Ник Фьюри насупился:  
\- Общение со Старком дурно на тебя влияет.  
Несмотря на духоту, Фьюри оставался верен черному цвету.  
\- Прилетел сегодня утром, - сказал Стив. - Приехал в отель и сразу получил ваше сообщение. От портье.  
Фьюри кивнул.  
\- Старые способы связи самые лучшие. Прости, что вырвал так срочно, ты даже не успел устроиться, но я хотел поговорить с тобой до того, как ты встретишься со Старком.  
\- Ничего, - Стив пожал плечами. - У меня все равно очень мало вещей. Я их даже из сумки не вынимаю.  
\- Тебя предупредили, чтобы ты не пил местную воду? Даже сверхчеловек не выдержит того количества паразитов, что в ней водится.  
\- Да, коммуникатор рассказал. Очень он заботливый.  
\- Пробовал уже здешнюю еду? Совсем не такая, как в индийских ресторанах в Америке.  
\- Я и в Америке ее не пробовал.  
Мария Хилл явно хотела высказаться, но передумала.  
Стив перевел взгляд на Фьюри и замер. За столом сидел уже не директор "Щита", а шаман африканского племени каннибалов. Его единственный глаз горел священным огнем безумия.  
\- Из мясных блюд я бы посоветовал кархаи гошт. Это баранина с овощами, имбирем и специями. Ее любят в северо-западной Индии, а в этом заведении делают просто отменно. Ты не смотри, что оно выглядит как последняя дыра, это место одно из лучших в Мумбаи.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Стив, - я возьму кархаи гошт...  
\- ...еще они запекают курицу в большой печи. Сначала маринуют ее в йогурте, поэтому она получается особенно ароматной и нежной.  
\- Вот поэтому, - сказала Мария Хилл, - я и отказывалась сюда ехать. И только субординация...  
\- Панир. Это такой мягкий домашний сыр, его смешивают со специями, или шпинатом, смотря что тебе больше по вкусу. И обязательно возьми лепешки с зеленью. И да, баклажаны. Любишь баклажаны?  
\- Сэр? - сказала Мария Хилл.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Фьюри примирительно поднял руки. - Кархаи гошт, капитан. Начинай с него, не прогадаешь.  
Еду приносил мальчишка лет двенадцати, в желтой рубашке и красных штанах-шароварах; он расставил на скатерти глиняные тарелки, установил в центре чашу с дымящимся рисом, и рядом еще одну, с лепешками, потом сказал что-то, лукаво поглядывая на Стива,.и немедленно убежал.  
\- Он говорит, что у вас золотые волосы, как у истинного сахиба, - перевела Мария Хилл.  
\- Таксист сказал мне то же самое.  
\- Колониальная память, - отозвался Фьюри. - Люди с белой кожей и светлыми волосами здесь производят впечатление живых богов. А таких, как ты, многие местные и не видели никогда.  
\- Зачем вы позвали меня сюда?  
\- А ты не догадываешься? Мне нужно знать, что Старк собрался делать в Индии. Он в последнее время шляется по Востоку как по собственной площадке для гольфа, и меня это чертовски напрягает, скажу я тебе.  
\- Ну так у него и спросите, - предложил Стив, наливая себе воды.  
Глаз Ника Фьюри взирал на него с укоризной.  
\- Думаешь, мы не пробовали? Наши программы-взломщики много раз пытались проникнуть в его внутреннюю сеть, но безуспешно.  
\- Джарвис, - сказал Стив.  
Фьюри мрачно кивнул.  
\- Он перехватывает наши программы и отправляет их обратно с отчетом об исправленных в них ошибках. Не смейся, это совсем не так весело, как кажется.  
Стив только хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Башня Старка не только проекция его эго, - пояснил Фьюри. - Это полностью автономная система, работающая на собственном источнике энергии. Аналогов которому нет и не будет в ближайшие лет пятьдесят, по подсчетам наших экспертов. И это при благоприятном сценарии. Если в Нью-Йорке вдруг наступит электрическая ночь, башня останется единственным зданием, которое продолжит сиять. Она как настоящая крепость. Что-то вроде феодального замка, только построенного не в десятом веке, а в двадцать втором. С точки зрения нынешнего состояния науки его еще не должно существовать.  
\- И это говорите вы, человек с космическим кораблем?  
\- ...вот почему сейчас тот самый момент, - продолжил Фьюри.  
\- Тот самый?  
\- Сегодня Пеппер Поттс обедает в Вашингтоне с сенатором Стерном. Она летала в столицу трижды за последний месяц. Похоже, Старк пытается заранее прогнуть под себя Конгресс. Нам известно, что она завтра прилетает в Мумбаи. Полагаю, все данные по текущим проектам Старка в ее ноутбуке, и это единственная возможность до них добраться.  
\- Надеюсь, - медленно произнес Стив, - что я понял вас неправильно.  
Мальчик-официант как раз принес напитки, и Фьюри замолчал, пережевывая лепешку.  
\- Мы должны быть в курсе его действий, - добавила Мария Хилл, когда официант удалился. - Возможно, мы даже не станем препятствовать ему, но нам необходимо знать, на каком мы свете.  
\- Мы долго закрывали глаза на его деятельность в Нью-Йорке. С прошлого года Старк продвигает в Конгрессе идею реконструкции атомной электростанции в Индиана-Пойнт, которая питает собой Нью-Йорк. Она будет закрыта в две тысячи пятнадцатом году, когда истекает лицензия. Он хочет получить право перевести ее на экспериментальный дуговой реактор.  
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Разве это плохая идея? Если реактор Старка может заменить собой атомную энергию, городу это только на пользу. Сколько раз на станции в Индиана-Пойнт происходили поломки? Шесть?  
Фьюри перестал жевать.  
\- Вижу, ты успел начитаться газет. Мэр Нью-Йорка и антимонопольный комитет с тобой не согласятся, но, как я уже сказал, история со станцией меня не волнует. Гораздо важнее деятельность Старка за пределами страны. Проблема в том, что он все скрывает от нас, - в голосе директора звучало искреннее сожаление. - О его участии в ливийском и сирийском проектах мы узнали только благодаря его партнерам из минобороны. Он поставлял самолеты-шпионы и ракетные комплексы в обход официальных договоров. Но что именно он получил взамен, нам так и не удалось узнать, потому что любые переговоры мисс Поттс ведет лично, и они нигде не фиксируются.  
Стив посмотрел на него недоверчиво.  
\- А как же ваши шпионы? Ваши технологии?  
Фьюри развел руками.  
\- Будь у меня другой выход, я бы не обратился к тебе.  
\- Так вот зачем вы послали меня в башню Старка, - сказал Стив - Вся эта болтовня про покушения... В Атлантик-сити были ваши люди? Это они имитировали слежку?  
\- К сожалению, покушения вполне реальные. У Тони Старка много врагов, особенно на Востоке.  
\- С которыми он собирается драться на их территории, - подхватила Мария Хилл. - Неделю назад он приобрел контрольный пакет акций индийского концерна, производящего высокоточную технику и комплектующие. Старк Индастриз активно внедряется на местный рынок высоких технологий.  
\- И это нормально для частного бизнеса, - сказал Стив. - Не так ли?  
Фьюри тихо присвистнул. Мария Хилл начала что-то говорить, но тут ее прервал тот самый рыжий американец, которого Стив недавно видел на рынке. Он подошел к их столу семенящей, неловкой походкой, удивительной для такого большого человека, и обратился к Хилл:  
\- Простите, мисс. Вы случайно не играли в сериале...  
\- Нет, - отрезала Мария Хилл.  
\- Такое постоянно происходит, - сказал Фьюри Стиву. - В Америке -- особенно часто.  
\- А она играла? - спросил Стив.  
\- Нет! - сказала Мария.  
\- Ладно, - продолжил Ник Фьюри. - Внедрение Старка в азиатскую экономику ты считаешь обыденным делом, о'кей. А если я тебе скажу, что он поставляет оружие не только нашей армии? Разведка доложила, что Старк продает индийцам целые комплексы вооружения в обмен на получение тендеров напрямую от правительства. Он приобрел здесь несколько разорившихся заводов. Вряд ли для того, чтобы производить детские коляски..  
\- Он же закрыл производство, - пробормотал Стив. Мария Хилл посмотрела на него с благоговейным ужасом, как индиец на светловолосого сахиба.  
\- Даже если и так, - сказал Фьюри, - запасов уже созданного хватит на целый десяток стран третьего мира. Но не это самое плохое, капитан. Если он собрался внедрять в Азии технологии на основе дугового реактора, это прямо противоречит интересам нашей страны. Неудивительно, что он заигрывает с сенаторами и налаживает связи в министерстве обороны. Ему не миновать сенатской комиссии.  
\- Мы могли бы сами инициировать ее, - уточнила Мария Хилл.  
\- Хотите отобрать у него реактор?  
\- Не отобрать, а ограничить применение. Энергетика всегда была одним из главных приоритетов США, - Фьюри пил напиток из йогурта крупными глотками, как человек, сильно страдающий от жажды. - Изобретения Старка принадлежат не только ему, даже если он сам так не считает.  
Им принесли курицу в горшке и кархаи гошт, и Стив наконец-то принялся за еду. Баранина оказалась выше всяких похвал, Фьюри нисколько не преувеличил.  
\- Но, - напомнил Фьюри, - мы до сих пор не знаем, что именно он задумал. Поэтому мне и нужен ты.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Хотите меня использовать? Всех-то вы хотите использовать, сэр... Ник.  
\- Нет, это Старк хочет играть со мной в шахматы, ну так я не против. Он выставляет вперед своего ферзя? Отлично, а у меня, - Фьюри посмотрел на Стива, - есть офицер.  
\- Вы выбрали не того парня. Я не гожусь для шпионской работы, - сказал Стив. - Вам стоило отправить к нему Наташу или еще кого-нибудь в этом роде. Ему бы понравилось.  
\- Наташа вместе с Клинтом Бартоном в Бухаресте. Но в любом случае, Наташу Старк и на порог не пустит, он ей не доверяет. Ради бога, - громыхнул Фьюри. - Он перемещает в Индию свои военные и научные ресурсы. Он продает здесь оружие и скупает технику и инфраструктуру. Что, до сих пор не похоже на то, что он хочет контролировать Восток?  
\- А вы не хотите того же самого?  
Фьюри обреченно выдохнул, наклонился над столом и перешел на самую дружескую интонацию, на которую только был способен.  
\- Тони Старк слишком неуправляем, - терпеливо объяснил он, - а его изобретения слишком важны, чтобы мы могли это игнорировать. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы всеобщая безопасность зависела от его прихотей? Ты уже достаточно хорошо его знаешь, чтобы...  
\- Я был тогда на Манхэттэне, - напомнил Стив.- И лучше бы всеобщая безопасность зависела от кого угодно, кроме вашей организации.  
\- Ты можешь не доверять "Щиту". Ты можешь не доверять мне. Но в одном ты можешь быть уверен, капитан, - Фьюри свел брови. - Я работаю не на себя лично. Можешь ли ты сказать такое о Старке?  
Он собирается перекроить мир на свой вкус. Разве он не заигрался в бога?  
Стив поморщился. Последнее, что ему хотелось делать сейчас -- это обсуждать Тони Старка с Ником Фьюри. Первое, что ему стоило сделать -- это послать подальше их обоих.  
Из-под плаща Фьюри вдруг вырвались лязгающие звуки какого-то марша, но он и не думал отвлекаться на звонок. Он смотрел на Стива с непроницаемым выражением лица, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом и даже не моргая, пока телефон не умолк.  
\- Нельзя, чтобы у одного человека было столько власти, особенно если этот человек -- Тони Старк. Ты уже знаешь его достаточно хорошо. Как, по-твоему, он ответственный? Серьезный? Ценит ли он хоть что-нибудь выше собственного тщеславия? - Фьюри понизил тон и произнес доверительно. - Не обманывай себя, кэп. Объединение Мстителей было временным союзом. Хотел бы я, чтобы оно стало чем-то большим... но...  
\- Я не стану на вас шпионить, - повторил Стив. - Забудьте об этом.  
\- Я послал тебя в башню защищать его, - сказал Фьюри. - Ничего не изменилось, это все еще твоя основная миссия. Ему действительно угрожает опасность, и тем большая, чем дальше он движется на Восток. За его похищением в Афганистане в две тсячи восьмом году стояла целая террористическая группа. По нашим данным, ею руководит один китайский промышленник и политический деятель, очень влиятельная фигура, до которой даже нам не добраться.  
\- В тех документах, что мы вам давали, было его описание, - сказала Мария Хилл.  
\- В Штатах Старк в относительной безопасности, и прежде всего благодаря "Щиту". Он неблагодарный засранец, но мы все равно пытаемся уберечь его от лишних проблем. Однако теперь он потащился сюда. Возможно, он сам хочет быть ближе к своим врагам и играть с ними в солдатики... только вот вместо солдатиков человеческие жизни, кэп.  
Стив молча поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Ты можешь сколько угодно протестовать, - сказал Фьюри. - Но в глубине души ты знаешь, что я прав. Поэтому возьми это.  
Он бросил Стиву какой-то предмет. Стив поймал его и раскрыл ладонь.  
\- Выглядит как обычная флэш-карта. На самом деле это взломщик и передатчик, - сказал Фьюри. - Если вставить его, скажем, в ноутбук мисс Поттс, он взломает любой пароль, скачает информацию и мгновенно передаст нам.  
Стив взглянул на Фьюри холодно.  
\- Я не стану взламывать для вас ноутбук Пеппер, - заявил он.  
\- Пеппер, - передразнил тот. - На Пеппер ты особо не рассчитывай. Она всегда была и будет на стороне Старка. Она не просто его подружка, она его правая рука. Чем бы ни занималась левая.  
\- Мы уже оборудовали ваш номер прослушкой, - сказала Мария Хилл. - Всегда на связи.  
И улыбнулась, как для фотографии на агитационный плакат "Щ.И.Т. -- вот уже сто лет мы следим за вами".  
Стив задумчиво разглядывал кусок пластика в своей руке.  
\- Знаешь, Брюс Бэннер все еще в Индии, - Фьюри сощурился. - Только он уже не лечит больных детей в Калькутте. Он руководит местными проектами "Старк Индастриз", а знаешь, почему?  
Фьюри сделал эффектную паузу и ухмыльнулся во весь рот.  
\- Потому что говорит на маратхи, бенгали и хинди.

Стив бродил по городу еще долго, пытаясь отвлечься и в то же время собраться с мыслями. Он прогулялся по набережной Марин-драйв вдоль залива, с наслаждением вдыхая соленый ветер. Обогнул холм, на котором высились нарядные, будто разряженные в платья особняки местных богачей, поднялся по холму наверх, провел пару часов в местном общественном саду, слушая птичий гомон, смех детей и журчание воды, полюбовался видом на город, который стелился под холмом огромной лоскутной скатертью. Возвращаться в отель ему совсем не хотелось.  
Проклятая флэшка, полученная от Фьюри, то и дело напоминала о себе: Стив машинально нащупывал ее пальцами в кармане и тут же отдергивал их, словно обжигаясь. Она оказывалась в ладони, когда Стив извлекал наружу пригоршню мелочи, чтобы заплатить за орехи, жаренные в кокосовом соке, или когда искал в том же кармане записку с адресом отеля, чтобы назвать его таксисту. Один вид этой штуковины вызывал у него приступ смутной злости, он едва не выбросил ее в урну в парке на холме, но в последний момент удержался.  
Он возвращался в южную часть города ранним вечером. когда улицы были плотно забиты машинами; проторчав полчаса в очередной пробке и почти расплавившись от жары, вылез из такси и пошел пешком. Он так устал от впечатлений, что не сразу заметил слежку, а когда заметил, чуть не расхохотался прямо на улице, потому что за ним вот уже несколько кварталов шел тот самый рыжий американец, который приставал с вопросами к Марии Хилл днем в ресторане. Высокий и толстый, с большим животом и в длинных шортах красно-зеленой расцветки, этот человек был последним, кто мог работать агентом наружного наблюдения, но имено он следовал теперь за Стивом по узким бомбейским переулкам, двигаясь в людской толпе ловко, как головастик.  
Стив позволил ему немного приблизиться, потом ушел вперед быстрым шагом, резко свернул на одну улицу, по соседнему переулку вернулся на прежний путь и убедился, что рыжий движется точно тем же маршрутом. Сначала он хотел оторваться с помощью транспортного потока, перебежав улицу, едва машины начали движение, и вроде бы ему это удалось, но спустя минут пятнадцать он снова заметил в пятидесяти метрах от себя уже знакомую рыжую голову и выругался.  
Стив решил подкараулить толстяка в одном из переулков: свернул налево, потом еще налево. взял направо за угол и остановился в ожидании: он ждал так минуту, две, три, пять, возможно, семь и даже десять, наконец, он услышал шаги за углом. Стив напрягся всем телом, собрался для броска, дождался, пока звук шагов приблизится, и в последний момент выскочил, полностью готовый атаковать, но за углом оказалась какая-то местная женщина, которая заорала и рассыпала свои фрукты, и Стив извинялся и помогал ей их собирать. Поднимая с земли очередное яблоко, он увидел рядом с ним все ту же флэшку-взломщик, выпавшую, видимо, из его кармана. Он поднял ее и положил обратно.  
Рыжий исчез и больше не появлялся.  
До отеля Стив добрался только часов в девять вечера.  
\- Извините, сэр, - сказал портье. - Мистер Старк распорядился перенести ваши вещи в его номер. Президентский "люкс", последний этаж, сэр.  
\- Прекрасно, - сказал Стив зеркалу, поднимаясь наверх в лифте красного дерева с хрустальной люстрой на потолке. Лифтер в малиновой ливрее смотрел на него заинтригованно.  
\- Ну и чем плох мой собственный номер? - начал Стив, выпав из лифта прямо в гостиную.  
\- Хау, большой вождь, - Тони поднял ладонь в знак приветствия. На нем была очередная дурацкая футболка с портретом какой-то женщины. - Ты же вроде как мой телохранитель? Как ты собрался меня охранять с другого этажа?  
Ответить на этот вопрос Стиву было нечего.  
\- Не волнуйся, кэп, - успокаивающе произнес Тони. - Здесь пять комнат, и тебе не придется спать на коврике возле моей кровати.  
Стив посмотрел под ноги. На полу лежал ковер с пышным ворсом, во всю ширину гостиной.  
\- Кто у тебя на футболке нарисован? - спросил он, так и не обнаружив более подходящего вопроса.  
\- Маргарет Тэтчер. Ты ее не знаешь. Отличная девчонка, просто молоток.  
\- Ну и ну, - сказал Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Угу, - согласился Тони. - Когда я останавливался здесь впервые, спросил. нет ли у них такого же номера, но без позолоты, и они расстроились так, словно я оскорбил Джавахарлала Неру. Его ты тоже не знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - сказал Стив. - Его я успел застать. И сегодня я гулял в парке. который назван в честь его жены.  
Белые стены гостиной были расписаны мелкими золотыми звездами. Белый потолок напоминал свод собора, члененный металлическими полосами, и в центре переливалась хрусталем еще одна люстра. В нише напротив застыл синий фарфоровый павлин с пышным золотым хвостом, распластанным по стене. Рядом с ним висели яркие картины с изображением индуистских божеств, среди прочих Стив опознал многорукую Кали с оскаленным ртом и злобно выпученными глазами. Диваны были обтянуты пестрым шелком и белой кожей, на низких столах стояли медные сосуды, тонкие прозрачные шторы поверх других, плотных, не впускали и не выпускали из комнаты свет. В центре на торцовой стене торжественно устроилась плазменная панель телевизора.  
\- Роскошь по-индийски, - прокомментировал Тони. - Если утром наткнешься здесь на женщину с дымящимся горшком, не удивляйся. Они окуривают номера люксового класса от злых духов, это входит в стандартный набор услуг.  
\- Ты шутишь.  
\- Нет. А у меня в кабинете вместо потолка купол, который весь состоит из зеркал. И качели у стены висят. И в них встроена стереосистема.  
\- Как-то я поспорил с Ником Фьюри на десятку, что не буду ничему удивляться, что бы ни увидел, - сказал Стив. - Я проспорил ему уже целую тысячу.  
\- Ничего, привыкнешь. Например, в отеле в Бахрейне... впрочем, ладно. Где был, что видел?  
\- Да просто по городу ходил, - куда-то в сторону ответил Стив.  
\- Понравился Мумбаи?  
\- Красивый. Слишком шумный, но красивый.  
\- Пеппер его любит. Она прилетает завтра. Подхватишь ее в аэропорту? У меня деловая встреча в пять.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Погуляйте вместе. Пеппер много раз бывала здесь, она покажет тебе самое интересное. Уже пробовал местную еду?  
\- Угу, - аккуратно сказал Стив. - Немного.  
\- Суют карри во все подряд. Что до меня, я предпочитаю старую добрую американскую кухню. Я настоящий патриот.  
Они обменивались короткими бытовыми фразами так энергично, словно проводили переговоры. У Стива от напряжения сжимало виски, он глубоко вдохнул и сел на диван, пытаясь расслабиться. Через минуту Тони уселся рядом в такой же позе, вид у него был утомленный и обеспокоенный. а руки все не успокаивались, как будто он отвлекал себя с их помощью: сжимая и разжимая пальцы, разглаживая ткань джинсов на колене, постукивая кулаком по дивану, потирая кожаную обшивку ладонью.  
Сгусток придушенных слов застрял у Стива в районе желудка и не собирался никуда исчезать.  
-...Дикки, - с изумлением услышал он собственный голос. Он даже сам не понял, о чем спросил.  
\- Кто? - сказал Тони. - А, Дикки. Он уехал в Италию. На Капри... или на Сицилию. Не помню.  
Стив быстро отвернулся и уперся взглядом в статуэтку слона с телом человека, или наоборот, толстяка с головой слона, она стояла справа от дивана на небольшом деревянном столике.  
\- Это Ганеша, -- представил Тони. - Бог успеха и процветания и еще чего-то там. Индийцы считают, что если произнести тысячу раз "Ганеша сахасранама", это ему понравится и он выдаст тебе денег и счастья и всего остального, чего обычно хотят люди.  
\- Тебе не о чем его просить, да? - съязвил Стив.  
Тони хмыкнул.  
\- Это все равно не поможет. Я хочу слишком многого, одного бога тут не хватит.  
\- Опять позируешь.  
\- Разве? Не заметил. Я считаю, - сказал он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и прикрывая глаза, - что нам незачем рассчитывать на богов. Мы можем всего добиться сами. И как раз мы -- мы с тобой -- отличный тому пример.  
\- Не ты ли говорил, что я...  
-...всего лишь эксперимент из пробирки? Ну да, - согласился Тони. - Говорил. Но они не взяли бы тебя и не сделали бы тебя мистером Вселенная, если бы это был не ты. Самое главное здесь, - он побарабанил пальцами по груди. - Да ты и сам все знаешь, кэп.  
Стив улыбнулся. Тони весело поглядывал на него.  
\- Я видел твои фотографии до трансформации, - сказал он. - Это... впечатляет. Ты был чем-то вроде человеческой версии воробья.  
Стив пихнул его локтем.  
\- Не сгущай краски. Я вполне тянул на цыпленка.  
\- Зато теперь ты мог бы рекламировать плавки и снаряжение для серфинга... если бы сенатор Стерн не хотел мне отомстить больше, чем на всех нас заработать.  
\- О, - сказал Стив. - уймись. Просто не думай об этом.  
\- Я до сих пор под впечатлением, - не унимался Тони. - Твой прыжок в воду и вся последующая сцена "Капитан Америка изображает торпедный катер"... Такое должны запечатлеть в комиксах. И пародировать в кино.  
Стив сдался и рассмеялся, вся его нервозность испарилась без следа, даже не помахав рукой на прощанье.  
\- Стив, - вдруг сказал Тони. - Что ты думаешь о Фьюри?  
Вопрос застал его врасплох и прозвучал так неожиданно, что Стив не справился с удивлением, его сердце забилось едва ли не вдвое быстрее, и ему казалось, что не только он сам, но и Тони это слышит.  
\- Я о нем обычно не думаю, - ответил он, старательно собирая слова в предложения. - Как ты и говорил, он шпион. Он делает свою работу... а, тебя опять беспокоила слежка?  
\- Я считаю, - отчеканил Тони, - что он хорошо знает свое дело, но парень он ограниченный и не видит будущего, даже если оно смотрит на него с другой стороны улицы.  
К чему он так сказал, Стив не понял, но все его инстинкты сейчас замерли в ожидании нападения. а чувство паники сигналило, что все это не к добру, он заподозрил? он знает? как он мог узнать? неужели тот рыжий американец?..  
\- "Щит". Даже их название звучит архаично, - продолжал Тони. - Не международная политическая разведка и не служба национальной безопасности, а какой-то огрызок холодной войны с невнятной сферой интересов. Все за всеми наблюдают, и только.  
\- Фьюри собрал Мстителей, - подсказал Стив.  
\- Черт с ними, с Мстителями, я сейчас не о них. Проект "Мстители" -- это наспех сколоченная сборная, чтобы выиграть один-единственный матч. Мы могли и проиграть его, нам просто повезло с соперником. А ведь Фьюри несколько лет разрабатывал свою "фазу два", которая оказалась практически бесполезна. Я просмотрел их чертежи, это полное дерьмо. "Старк Индастриз" делала что-то подобное еще в прошлом веке.  
\- К чему ты ведешь?  
\- Я не доверяю Фьюри, - заключил Тони. - Точнее сказать, я не доверяю тем, на кого он работает. Мутные типы. К счастью, они, в свою очередь, не доверяют мне, так что у нас все взаимно. А ты? Доверяешь?  
Он сидел очень близко и смотрел на Стива, и как обычно, от этого испытующего взгляда в упор становилось не по себе, Стив ощущал странную слабость и нервное возбуждение одновременно, как будто в такие моменты от него требовалось что-то сделать или сказать, но он не особо представлял, что именно, и от этого чувствовал себя еще неувереннее.  
Тони сменил выражение глаз с настойчивого на понимающее.  
\- Ты слишком долго жил у Фьюри в подвале, - выдал он. - И теперь испытываешь к нему симпатию.  
\- Болван, - сказал Стив, снова поддаваясь веселью, - Вот что ты вечно несешь. Кто бы от тебя за борт не прыгнул.  
\- Ну, - ответил Тони, уже не глядя него, - возможно, я в прошлый раз перегнул палку. Немного.  
Стив никогда не слышал более дешевых извинений, но ему все равно стало так легко, как не было все последние двое суток.  
\- Пеппер вот тоже дуется на меня до сих пор, но перед ней я умею извиняться. Она отказывается от подарков, но потом все равно ими пользуется. В чем-то, - философски заметил Тони, - с женщинами даже проще.  
\- Ладно, забыли, - предложил Стив.  
\- Мой отец, - негромко сказал Тони. - Ты знал его.  
Он прыгал с темы на тему так резво, что Стив за ним не поспевал.  
\- Не просто знал. Я считал его своим другом.  
\- Значит, ты считал его хорошим парнем?  
\- Он... был сложным человеком, - выдавил Стив. - Не мне тебе рассказывать.  
\- Я на него похож?  
\- Да. Нет. Не во всем. А ты хотел бы?  
Тони засмеялся, коротко и недобро.  
\- Он оставил мне слишком большое наследство, - сказал он. - И я не деньги имею в виду. Иногда мне кажется, что он оставил мне весь мир, чтобы проверить, что я смогу с ним сделать.  
\- Это не твой персональный мир, Тони, - возразил Стив. - Он... общий. Он наш.  
Тони приподнял бровь, будто услышал нечто крайне любопытное.  
\- Как скажешь, кэп. Как скажешь.  
Стив вытянул ноги, сунул руки в карманы брюк и снова случайно обнял пальцами флэшку.


	5. A Way To Us

**Мумбаи**

Утром над Мумбаи повис туман, густой, призрачно-белый, он накрыл собой улицы, и капли воды в горячем воздухе быстро сделали духоту невыносимой. За время поездки в такси рубашка Стива буквально приклеилась к его спине. Теперь он стоял в зале прибытия прямо под кондиционером, как блаженный туземец, поклоняющийся богу холода.  
Аэропорт Чатрапати Шиваджи мало отличался от других подобных сооружений, никакой восточной экзотики Стив здесь не обнаружил. Помещения второго терминала, где принимали международные рейсы, походили на подземный гараж или огромный больничный холл и состояли из сплошных белых поверхностей с черными полосами металла или мраморной плитки. Лампы дневного света отражались в стенах и слепили глаза.  
Он приехал сюда задолго до прибытия самолета Пеппер, смылся прямо посреди завтрака, потому что утренний Тони Старк оказался хуже любого другого варианта Тони Старка. Ложился он поздно, а вставал рано, и даже если не испытывал потребности в общении, не мог отказать себе в удовольствии включить стереосистему на полную громкость и разбудить гостя..  
\- Мы с Пеппер на ногах уже в семь утра, - объявил он, перекрикивая гитарные запилы Брайана Мэя  
Стив и сам привык рано подниматься, но решил об этом не упоминать.  
\- Закажи завтрак в номер, - великодушно предложил Тони и ушел в душ, а Стив сначала долго обсуждал с портье варианты десерта, а потом прятался от любопытных взглядов горничной за объемным журналом "Ночной Мумбаи".  
Коммуникатор Стива ожил и завибрировал в кармане.  
\- Пеппер?  
\- Я у терминала "два це", - ее голос, пропущенный через динамик, казался более низким и холодным, чем обычно.  
\- Через минуту, - сказал Стив.  
Пеппер заметила его издали и помахала рукой, Стив смотрел, как она идет к нему -- высокая, тонкая, в белом жакете и узкой юбке -- и ему чудилось, что он уже встречал ее в аэропорту много раз.  
\- Привет, - сказала она. - Прости, что задержалась. Над городом туман, нам не сразу разрешили сесть. Как тебе Бомбей?  
\- Точно такой, как я и ожидал. Тони, - добавил Стив, - на какой-то встрече.  
Пеппер хихикнула.  
\- Тони играет в гольф с индийским министром экономики. Просил передать тебе, что выигрывает всухую. Где наша машина?  
\- А как же твои вещи?  
\- У меня только это, - она приподняла футляр с ноутбуком и дамскую сумку. - Чемодан привезут потом, с курьером.  
\- А, досмотр, - сообразил Стив.  
\- Нет, что ты. У нас дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Самолет Тони не досматривают.  
Она была улыбчивой, собранной и спокойной, а Стив смотрел поверх ее макушки или на рыжие пряди волос возле лица, избегая прямого взгляда, и не знал, как избавиться от чувства неловкости, мучительного, как щекотка.  
\- Уже попробовал местную кухню?  
\- Все спрашивают меня об этом, - ляпнул Стив. - Попробовал.  
\- И?..  
Он повел плечами.  
\- Слишком много специй. Я предпочитаю гамбургеры.  
\- Кулинарный патриотизм, капитан, - сказала Пеппер, вручая ему ноутбук, - это худший вид патриотизма.  
Они пошли к выходу из аэровокзала. Стив то и дело посматривал на ноутбук в своей руке: объемный, в черном кожаном футляре, слишком легкий для своего размера. В шпионских романах так выглядели тайные чемоданчики, которые полагалось приковывать к себе наручниками.  
\- Успел погулять по городу? - Пеппер опять печатала что-то в коммуникаторе. - Самый интересный район здесь -- Колаба. А в Джахангирской галерее бывают отличные выставки.  
\- Сто лет уже не ходил по выставкам.  
\- Семьдесят, - поправила она. - Пора наверстывать то, что пропустил.  
\- Что-то стоящее?  
Пеппер задумалась на пару секунд.  
\- Знаешь, - сказала она весело, - возможно, лучше все-таки начинать с кино.  
\- Я уже посмотрел "Звездные войны". И "Апокалипсис сегодня". И "Бэтмэна".  
\- Тони советует нам арендовать слона,- прочитала Пеппер в своем приборе. - Говорит, на нем мы доедем гораздо быстрее, чем на такси.  
Стив открыл дверцу, пропуская ее в машину.  
\- Возвращаемся в отель, - сказал он водителю.  
Пеппер улыбнулась, глядя на витиеватую золоченую надпись на крыле автомобиля:  
\- Тони всегда выбирает его, хотя тут есть отели и получше.  
\- Почему?  
\- Говорит, потому что температура воды в бассейне идеальная, но я думаю, ему просто нравится название, - она подмигнула.  
\- А ты в отличном настроении, - заметил Стив. - Удачно съездила?  
Пеппер постучала ладонью по кожаному футляру.  
\- Все равно что сорвать джек-пот, потратив двадцатку.  
Стив смотрел на ее профиль -- четкий, будто очерченный пером -- и не узнавал ту женщину, с которой разговаривал день назад. Как если бы позавчера он участвовал совсем в другой истории с другими героями. Они оба -- и Пеппер, и Тони -- были слишком быстрыми для него; за то время, что он провел в своей ледяной летаргии, изменилась не только скорость автомобилей.  
Сначала они проезжали промышленную зону, и вдоль трассы, одна за одной, тянулись однообразные плоские коробки, склады и заводы, потом начались жилые дома -- часто низкие, с белеными или крашеными стенами, а вдалеке виднелись мощные высотные здания делового центра. Когда такси добралось до Джуу, подозрения Стива окончательно стали уверенностью.  
\- За нами следят, - сказал он. - От самого аэропорта.  
\- Я заметила. Черный седан с замазанным грязью номером.  
\- И еще одна машина, в правом ряду. Синяя.  
\- И мотоциклист.  
\- Их двое. Есть мысли, кто это может быть?  
\- Да кто угодно, - Пеппер усмехнулась. - Очередь врагов мистера Старка длиннее очереди в ночной клуб. Или это снова "Щит".  
\- "Щит" действует иначе. Эти ведут профессионально, но не слишком-то прячутся. Они не наблюдают, они преследуют.  
\- В центре вечером сплошные пробки, мы не сумеем оторваться.  
Водитель притормозил у светофора, повернулся к Пеппер и начал говорить что-то, активно помогая себе руками.  
\- Он говорит, что поедет в объезд через бедные районы, так быстрее, там нет машин, - сообщила Пеппер, взглянув на дисплей переводчика. Потом набрала текст прямо на экране и протянула Стиву.  
"Думаешь, он с ними заодно?"  
Стив обращался с сенсорной панелью хуже, поэтому вышло с опечатками.  
"Он понмает по-аеглийски?"  
"Гораздо лучше, чем делает вид. Что будем делать?"  
"Покп ничего. Вылезать сеййчас из машины не лучший выход".  
"Я могу связаться с Тони".  
Стив скривился, вообразив себе появление человекоподобного боевого робота на крыше автомобиля под саундтрек группы "ЭйСи ДиСи".  
"Не будем отрывать его от гольфа".  
Пеппер посмотрела на него с выражением "о, пожалуйста" и покачала головой.  
"Кстати, в гольф он играет паршиво".  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
"Я знала, что тебя это порадует".  
Пейзаж снаружи опять поменялся, теперь они ехали через трущобы, раскинувшиеся на много миль вокруг. Дома здесь теснили друг друга так, что между ними почти не было свободного места. Их и домами-то назвать было сложно, эти постройки из ветхих досок и листов картона, обклеенные тряпьем. Автобусные остановки представляли собой скамейки под соломенным тентом, а нищие старики лежали прямо на земле, конкурируя с собаками.  
Стив молча смотрел в окно, не в силах что-нибудь сказать.  
Машина остановилась.  
Шофер повернулся к ним, и в руке он держал пистолет.  
\- Хэй, мистер, - сказал он по-английски. - Пошел вон из моей ма...  
Он не успел закончить фразу, кулак Стива врезался ему в челюсть, а от второго удара он вылетел наружу вместе с дверцей.  
\- Погнали, - сказал Стив, забираясь на сиденье водителя. Пеппер тоже перелезла вперед.  
\- Сейчас пойму, где мы, - она быстро щелкала ногтями по панели навигатора.  
Это был обыкновенный черный "амбассадор", такой же, как и другие бомбейские кэбы, только с логотипом отеля. Неповоротливый и тяжелый, на скорости он плохо вписывался в повороты, заднюю часть машины заносило и вело в сторону, Стиву едва удавалось удержать ее и не вылететь на обочину.  
\- Вперед, - говорила Пеппер, не отрываясь от навигатора, - теперь направо. И на следующем перекрестке направо.  
Их быстро нагнали. Синий "форд" зашел слева и попытался оттеснить "амбассадор" к краю дороги, знакомый черный седан прилепился сзади. Мотоциклистов не было видно, и это тревожило Стива больше всего, но тут они вылетели из переулка слева, черные шлемы закрывали их лица, а в руках у каждого поблескивал автоматический пистолет с глушителем.  
Стив выжал из "амбассадора" всю скорость, какую только мог, и машину дергало на выбоинах так сильно, что сотрясались внутренности. Дорога здесь была разбитой, мелкий гравий брызгал из-под шин при каждом переключении передачи. Один из мотоциклистов приотстал; Стив увидел в зеркале, как он прицеливается, но не успел ничего сделать, пуля угодила в колесо, "амбассадор" подбросило вверх и развернуло на асфальте. Второй мотоциклист всадил целую очередь в стекло с водительской стороны, и оно рассыпалось с легким звоном. Стив услышал, как вскрикнула Пеппер.  
\- Держись, - сказал он, выворачивая руль до предела.  
Их немного покрутило на дороге, под оглушительный визг тормозов и скрежет сцепления. Стив почти выправил машину, но следующая пуля угодила точно в радиатор. Раздался громкий хлопок, и из-под капота повалил пар. "Амбассадор" всхлипнул и замер на месте.  
\- Быстрее, - скомандовал Стив, вытаскивая Пеппер наружу; она едва успела схватить ноутбук. - За машину, живо. Сядь. Пригнись.  
\- Тебя не ранили? - шепотом спросила она.  
\- Меня не так просто ранить.  
\- Супергерои, - с отчаянием в голосе сказала Пеппер. - Они считают, что непобедимы.  
\- Ты тоже совсем не испугалась, - парировал он.  
\- Я не успела. Но руки все равно дрожат.  
\- Сейчас перебежим к тем сараям. Если попадут в бензобак, нам не поздоровится.  
Оба автомобиля, синий и черный, остановились поодаль. Хлопнули дверцы.  
\- Вперед, - сказал Стив. - Я за тобой.  
Они оказались в самом сердце бомбейских трущоб. На фоне точеных силуэтов викторианских башен ютились низкие домишки из криво сколоченных досок, накрытые шифером и брезентом, посаженные вплотную, стена к стене, дверь в дверь. Нечистоты текли прямо по земле вдоль домов, образуя целые канавы грязи. Мусора здесь были целые горы: обломки кирпичей, полиэтиленовые пакеты, раздавленные жестяные банки, дурно пахнущие отбросы, в которых копошились бездомные животные и дети, худые, как обтянутые кожей скелеты.  
Стив и Пеппер добрались до ближайших построек и теперь кружили между ними, уворачиваясь от развешенного повсюду белья. Стив легко мог ускорить шаг, но Пеппер шла едва ли не спотыкаясь. Наконец она остановилась, задумчиво разглядывая свои ноги.  
\- Пеппер?  
\- Если надорвать ее снизу, я смогу идти быстрее. Но она слишком плотная, - пожаловалась Пеппер. - Ты не мог бы?  
Он присел, взялся за край юбки двумя руками и дернул в стороны, ткань легко разъехалась, обнажив ногу выше колена.  
\- Так гораздо удобнее, - сказала Пеппер. - Правда, мы сейчас нарушили деловой дресс-код на целых двадцать сантиметров.  
Стив помог ей перелезть через огромную металлическую трубу. вдруг выглянувшую из-под земли. Труба уходила на восток и упиралась в бетонную стену. Возле стены играли мальчишки в ярких футболках, их веселые крики перемежались криками чаек, летающих над грудами мусора.  
\- Это очень разумно, мисс Поттс - гулять по трущобам с телохранителем. Но он вам не поможет.  
Появились они так внезапно, что Пеппер вздрогнула и схватила Стива за руку.  
У говорившего был длинноствольный пистолет, неопределенный акцент и незапоминающаяся внешность. Ростом футов шесть, и весил фунтов двести, не больше. Будь он здесь один, это была бы даже не драка, а очередная спарринг-разминка.  
Их окружили семеро, оружие держали как профессионалы, как минимум четверо раньше служили в армии, судя по выправке и пушкам. Тот, кто заговорил с Пеппер, стоял ближе всех и вел себя, как главный среди них.  
\- Кто вы? - спросила она.  
\- Неважно, кто мы. Важно, кто вы, мисс Поттс.  
\- А, - сказала мисс Поттс. - И кто же я?  
Главный усмехнулся.  
\- Я полагаю... криптонит?  
Стив шагнул вперед. Пеппер мягко дотронулась до его рукава.  
\- Вы правы, мисс, - одобрил главный. - Лучше не сопротивляться.  
\- О, - сказала она презрительно. - Пожалуйста.  
Браслет на ее руке вспыхнул бело-голубым светом.  
Вспышка почти ослепила Стива, но он успел увидеть, как мерцающее силовое поле, охватив собой пространство вокруг Пеппер, отшвырнуло главного и разбросало остальных.  
\- Барьер из энергии? - пробормотал он, хлопая глазами в попытке вернуть себе зрение.  
\- Бежим! - крикнула она.  
И они бежали неизвестно куда, просто чтобы убраться подальше, вот только на своих высоких каблуках Пеппер передвигалась с заметным усилием и даже слегка прихрамывала.  
\- И как вы на них ходите, - заметил Стив.  
\- Я не планировала убегать от погони, знаешь. Я бы сняла туфли, но босиком еще хуже... Ай!  
\- Извини, - сказал Стив, закидывая ее на плечо. - Нам надо торопиться.  
\- Все нормально, я просто не ожидала. Стив Роджерс, - тоном коммивояжера произнесла Пеппер. - Гораздо удобнее слона, не говоря уже о такси.  
Весила она совсем ничего.  
\- Ты чертовски худая, - не слишком вежливо выдал он. - Странная мода.  
\- Это не мода, а йога и плохой аппетит.  
\- Ну да.  
\- И стрессы все время.  
\- Вот в это, - буркнул Стив, - я легко поверю.  
Вихляя между бараками, он проваливался в мусор по щиколотку. Ноутбук Пеппер хлопал его по спине, а сама она нервно бормотала всякое Стиву в затылок.  
\- Ох, - говорила она, - день так хорошо начинался... А теперь я порвала юбку, подвернула ногу, и за нами гонятся наемные убийцы.  
\- Не видишь их?  
\- Вроде нет. Зато вижу, как дети в мусоре копошатся, это ужасно... Давай остановимся.  
Стив опустил Пеппер на землю.  
\- Боже, ну и вонь, - она поморщилась. - Мы ведь оторвались?  
\- Пока да. Но они явно хорошо знают город. Думаю, и эту помойку тоже.  
\- Мы с тобой здесь как два британских солдата посреди джунглей. Такие незаметные.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Стив. - Сейчас спрячем тебя где-нибудь, а потом я сам их найду.  
\- О, Стив, - сказала Пеппер нараспев. - Мой герой.  
Она присела на разбитый деревянный ящик и принялась растирать ногу.  
\- Сильно болит?  
\- Ничего страшного, бывало и хуже  
\- Твой браслет... - начал Стив.  
\- Да?  
\- Он ведь работает на чистой энергии?  
Пеппер замялась.  
\- Да... что-то вроде того.  
\- Энергетический барьер, который он создает... почему меня не отбросило вместе с остальными? Если браслет защищает тебя...  
\- Тони внес в настройки твои параметры. Он защищает нас обоих, - она улыбнулась. - Поэтому не стоит так беспокоиться, Стив. Мы неуязвимы.  
Ее слова нисколько его не утешили.  
\- Пеппер, нужно найти место. где ты сможешь остаться и переждать, а я пойду обратно к этим парням, и мы с ними поболтаем немного.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я вернусь очень быстро..  
\- Глупости. Я не останусь здесь одна даже на минуту.  
\- Я не смогу нормально драться, если ты будешь в опасности.  
\- Стив, - с нажимом произнесла Пеппер, - я не в опасности. Тебе незачем меня прятать. Ты ведь заметил? Все это время они стреляли в тебя, а не в меня. Я нужна им живой. На самом деле, - добавила она, - ты мог бы даже закрыться мной, если понадобится.  
\- Пеппер, - упрекнул Стив.  
\- Брось, это не самопожертвование, а здравый смысл.  
\- Даже слышать не хочу.  
\- О, пожалуйста, - Пеппер поднялась так быстро, что он не успел ей помочь. - Вместо того, чтобы пререкаться, мы можем сделать кое-что полезное.  
Она сняла браслет и протянула ему. Стив смотрел на нее удивленно.  
\- Надевай, - сказала она. - Он отрегулируется по ширине запястья. Ты сможешь управлять им не хуже меня, я уверена.  
Стив взял браслет, и тот полыхнул синим свечением, отзываясь на прикосновение. Он был довольно тяжелым и состоял из металлических звеньев, нанизанных на гибкую основу. Внутри нее тек поток энергии, отчего браслет казался не украшением, а живым существом.  
\- Красивый, правда? - сказала Пеппер с улыбкой. - Если выпустить определенное количество энергии и сконцентрировать ее вокруг ладони, получится что-то вроде щита.  
Стив расстегнул застежку браслета и обернул его вокруг запястья. Звенья раздвинулись, высвобождая несколько скрытых, и сами замкнулись в цепь, снова засветившись синим.  
\- Вытяни руку вперед и действуй.  
Он лишь вообразил себе, как от его руки исходит пронзительный синий свет, еще не сделал ни одного активного движения, просто вскинул ладонь -- и тут же браслет выстрелил направленным лучом, разрезав воздух и разметав ошметки мусора. Помоечные голуби бросились прочь, какая-то местная собака разразилась оглушительным лаем. От шока Стив даже отступил на шаг.  
\- Не так, - сказала Пеппер. - Слишком резко. Ты атакуешь, а не защищаешься.  
Она провела по его предплечью, слегка нажимая.  
\- Расслабь немного мышцы, не напрягайся. Когда активируешь энергию, представь, что удерживаешь и контролируешь ее.  
Пеппер положила руку поверх его руки, ладонь на ладонь.  
\- Медленно, - сказала она, - и плавно.  
Голубое сияние окутало запястье Стива, энергия исходила из браслета пульсирующими толчками, и мерцающее поле вокруг его руки начало увеличиваться, оно росло и росло, пока он не остановил его, машинально сжав кулак.  
\- Ты можешь менять силу потока в процессе, - объяснила Пеппер. - У браслета гибкий интерфейс, он настроен на нервные импульсы. Мощность поля прямо зависит от твоих намерений. Еще раз?  
\- Да, - ответил Стив. Он хотел еще раз.  
Они возвращались обратно, туда, откуда только что убегали, потому что Пеппер заглянула в навигатор и сообщила, что им надо двигаться на юг. Они шли размеренным шагом, точно по направлению к ближайшей дороге.  
Стив поднял руку, останавливаясь. Его рефлексы насторожились, он сначала почуял, и лишь потом услышал выстрел. Барьер из энергии мгновенно отгородил их с Пеппер от пули.  
\- Встань вплотную, - сказал он. - Я должен чувствовать твои движения. Иди за мной шаг в шаг, не отодвигайся.  
Ее пальцы согревали его спину, а волосы щекотали его шею. Стив слышал, как она улыбается, а может, просто знал это. Пеппер слегка прихрамывала, и Стиву казалось, что хромает он сам.  
Раздался еще один выстрел, слева, Стив опередил его на мгновение и развернулся, закручивая по дуге поток синего света.  
\- Если стабилизировать энергию, - подсказала Пеппер, - мы сможем находиться внутри поля постоянно.  
Стив расслабил запястье, хрустнул суставами, выровнял дыхание. Сердце его билось громко, но спокойно. Сила переполняла его тело. Как будто она увеличилась в десятки раз, как будто кровь в его жилах сама стала энергией и пронизывала вибрацией каждую клетку, заставляя ее дрожать от восторга.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал он, выбрасывая руку перед собой. Из ладони вырастал синий светящийся шар и становился все больше, пока Стив и Пеппер не оказались внутри прозрачной фосфорецирующей сферы.  
Два человека выскочили на них с двух сторон -- сфера, издав тихий вибрирующий гул, отбросила их футов на двадцать. Один остался лежать, а второй поднялся и попытался всадить в сферу несколько пуль, но они оплавились, соприкоснувшись с ней на скорости.  
Появились еще двое, с полицейскими дубинками в руках, только не резиновыми, а металлическими.  
\- А если вот так, - сказал Стив, сначала собирая пальцы вместе, а потом раскрывая ладонь -- энергия уплотнилась, а сфера сплюснулась до широкого диска, и он врезал обоим нападавшим длинным ударом по касательной.  
\- Сзади! - крикнула Пеппер, когда Стив уже поворачивался, и последовала за его движением, уклоняясь от очередной атаки.  
\- Пятеро, - сосчитал Стив. - Где еще двое?  
Автоматная очередь послужила ему ответом. Пули столкнулись со сферой и отрикошетили, громко взвизгнула и затихла бродячая собака, а секунд через десять Стив услышал звук отъезжающего автомобиля.  
Пеппер прислонилась к его плечу.  
\- Капитан, - сказала она, - битва была славной, но недолгой. Как вы и обещали.  
\- У тебя кровь на ноге, - ответил Стив.  
До отеля они добрались на автобусе.

\- Умираю, хочу в душ, - сообщила Пеппер, падая на диван в гостиной. - А лучше ванну наполнить. Господи, опять этот номер. Ну почему всегда этот отель. А как тебе потолок в спальне?! Просто ужасен.  
Стив только улыбался, слушая ее негодующие реплики. Он присел на пол рядом с диваном и сказал:  
\- Давай посмотрим на твою ногу, - и снял с нее туфли. Грязные и исцарапанные, они лежали теперь на пышном ворсе ковра, растопырившись каблуками и краснея подошвами.  
\- Ненавижу этого павлина, - слабым голосом сказала Пеппер. - Ну зачем он здесь.  
На месте павлина Стив бы немедленно отвернулся.  
Ее левая нога сильно опухла, на ней красовался огромный синяк, и Пеппер уже не могла ходить самостоятельно. Стив тащил ее через холл отеля на руках, на виду у постояльцев и обслуги, и у него розовели уши от их присутствия. Возможно. он даже попытался бы что-то объяснить портье, или хотя бы попросить прислать в номер доктора, но Пеппер сказала сухо: "Добрый вечер, Викрам" и потребовала ключи, и они со Стивом поехали наверх.  
Широкая кровавая ссадина проходила вдоль щиколотки наискосок, заканчиваясь почти у ступни.  
\- Сейчас принесу полотенце, - сказал Стив. - И антисептик, я в ванной его видел.  
Он вымыл руки, сорвал чистое полотенце с вешалки и намочил его в умывальнике. Поднял глаза и посмотрел на себя в зеркале. Прищурился, рассматривая выражение собственного лица, и оно ему совсем не понравилось.  
\- Стив? - позвала Пеппер.  
\- Иду.  
Он заставил ее вытянуть ногу и начал стирать с нее кровь, удерживая за щиколотку. Пеппер морщилась и вздрагивала от боли.  
\- Тебе нужен врач, - сказал Стив. - Хотя бы тот, что есть в отеле.  
Пеппер хмыкнула.  
\- И это окажется еще один наемник с дозой снотворного в шприце. Тони сказал бы, что мне нужен не врач, а порция виски. Для дезинфекции и просто так.  
Ее кожа была золотистой и гладкой, икры твердыми, а щиколотки тонкими, и последний раз Стив видел такие ноги в одном из фильмов Марлен Дитрих.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы его единственным чувством сейчас было смущение. Но он не мог избавиться от еще одной мысли, назойливой как зубная боль.  
Коммуникатор Пеппер издал громкий возмущенный звук.  
\- А вот и Тони, - сказала Пеппер, взглянув на дисплей. - Пишет, что выиграл у министра машиностроительный завод.  
Стив сложил полотенце и бросил его на низкий столик возле дивана.  
\- Мы могли позвать Тони, - сказал он. - Когда на нас напали.  
\- Мы могли, - согласилась она, - позвать Тони. Закажем еду в номер? Я проголодалась.  
Стив поднялся и сел на диван. Прикоснулся к браслету на своем запястье, медленно обвел звенья пальцами. Потом расстегнул его и бросил на столик.  
\- Что-нибудь легкое, - говорила Пеппер. - Салат или фрукты. Если хочешь еще что-то, попросим Викрама прислать полное меню... Стив, - прервалась она. - Почему ты молчишь?  
\- Ты сказала, что он работает на чистой энергии. То есть, по принципу дугового реактора, изобретенного Тони. Так?  
Повисла пауза. Пеппер выпрямилась и взглянула настороженно сначала на него, потом на браслет.  
\- Что, - она прочистила горло, - что ты имеешь в виду?  
Он совсем не хотел на нее злиться, особенно сейчас, но остановить себя тоже не мог.  
\- Это не та энергия, которую я видел на яхте.  
\- На яхте?..  
\- Это энергия тессаракта. Ты думала, я могу ее не узнать?  
Пеппер замерла. Она попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла неловкой и искусственной. Стив понял, что угодил точно в цель.  
\- Как? - продолжал Стив. - Как Тони это сделал?  
\- Стив...  
\- Как он это сделал, Пеппер?  
\- Сначала скажи, как ты догадался, - она выглядела растерянной. - Цветовой маркер можно моделировать, так что не в цвете дело...  
\- Я же не идиот. Эта энергия... она живая. Она подчиняется волевым импульсам. Как будто создает особую связь с твоим телом и превращает мысль в действие. Разве Локи не так управлял своим посохом?  
\- Все верно, посох Локи. И исследования Сэлвига по поводу тессаракта. Тони использовал их, чтобы изучить свойства этой энергии. Ему удалось ее расщепить, - с гордостью сказала она.  
\- Так посох оставался здесь?  
\- Да. Некоторое время.  
\- А как же Тор? - спросил Стив. - Он не был против?  
\- Они с Тони поговорили, и Тор согласился... Эй, незачем так волноваться, это всего лишь экспериментальная модель. Тони был впечатлен защитными свойствами тессаракта, и мы...  
\- Фьюри знает? - перебил Стив.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Вы не должны были этого делать.  
\- Но сделали. И он работает. Ты сам видел.  
\- Не должны были, - упрямо повторил Стив.  
Пеппер вздохнула.  
\- Возможно, ты прав. Но наша жизнь стала гораздо опаснее в последнее время. Битва с читаури -- только начало. Нельзя отказываться от такого шанса, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Шанса? - он вскочил. - Шанса?! Тессаракт -- это не шанс. Это угроза. Он как бомба, которая только и ждет случая, чтобы взорваться.  
\- Пожалуйста, успокойся. Чем больше мы будем знать о нем, тем лучше справимся с ним, если придется.  
\- Справимся? Фьюри тоже так думал, а потом потерял целую базу и половину своих людей.  
\- Это не значит, что тессаракт не нуждается в научном исследовании.  
\- Брюс Бэннер, - вспомнил Стив. - Он крупнейший специалист по гамма-излучению. Тони привлек и его тоже? К этой работе? Да?  
Пеппер кивнула.  
\- Конечно. Брюс недолюбливает Фьюри, а Тони не доверяет "Щиту". У них много общего и без квантовой физики. Они быстро договорились.  
Стив вытер ладонью влажный лоб. Виски ныли невыносимо.  
\- Вы с Тони совсем как дети, - тяжело уронил он. - История с Локи ничему вас не научила. Творите черт знает что за спиной у всех. Что будет, если эта технология окажется за пределами лаборатории?  
Пеппер не ответила.  
\- У меня нога болит, - сказала она.  
Он мгновенно испытал приступ раскаяния. Пеппер не заслуживала того, чтобы допрашивать ее, как преступницу, особенно после такого дня, как сегодня. Сколько бы она ни изображала бывалого солдата во время погони, солдатом она не была, и теперь казалась настолько измученной, что ему хотелось попросить прощения за всё, даже за недостаточно теплое полотенце.  
На него самого тоже нахлынула усталость. Стив снова опустился на пол и обреченно махнул рукой.  
\- Ты тоже рискуешь, - сказал он. - Ты идешь вперед вместе с Тони, а он заходит все дальше.  
\- Не в первый раз и не в последний.  
\- Он не должен подставлять тебя под удар ради своих амбиций.  
\- Он делает очень многое из того, чего делать не стоит. И ему нравится делать именно то, что нельзя.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Не говори, что согласна с этим.  
\- Не согласна. Просто кто-то должен быть рядом, понимаешь? Кто еще будет на его стороне, если не я.  
\- Надеюсь, он понимает, как ему с тобой повезло.  
\- Наш с Тони старый друг Обадайя Стейн однажды сказал мне то же самое, - она издала нервный смешок. - А потом попытался меня убить.  
\- Что?  
\- А Тони убил его.  
\- Пеппер, - тихо сказал Стив, глядя на нее снизу вверх.  
\- Сначала я тоже переживала, - призналась она. - Мне казалось, я не справлюсь с этим. Я была такой жалкой и трусливой, ты даже не представляешь.  
Она смотрела на него сочувственно и почти нежно.  
\- И никогда не сможешь представить, потому что ты никогда не был обычным человеком, Стив. Даже когда был вполовину меньше, чем сейчас.  
\- Неправда, - возразил он.  
\- Правда. Героями становятся не потому, что хотят. И это не просто выбор обстоятельств, это призвание, или судьба. Однажды став героем, нельзя перестать им быть. Разве что стать злодеем, но это тоже далеко от нормы.  
Она чуть наклонилась вперед и обхватила руками колено.  
\- Те, кто находится рядом с героями, тоже должны быть супергероями... в каком-то смысле. Нельзя считать себя обычным человеком и требовать нормальной жизни. Ее у тебя просто не может быть, а значит, ты тоже должен чем-то жертвовать ради того, кто жертвует всем ради других. Это, - с расстановкой сказала Пеппер, - ужасная привилегия.  
\- Ты действительно так считаешь или просто хочешь в это верить?  
Она в шутку пихнула его здоровой ногой.  
\- Защищать того, кого любишь -- это ли не главная миссия в жизни. Разве не так, капитан?  
\- Тони Старк, - прокомментировал Стив. - Самый удачливый сукин сын на планете.  
\- Не очень-то ему везет, - весело ответила Пеппер. - Ему я всего этого никогда не говорила.  
\- И правильно.  
\- Он слишком эгоистичен и слишком уверен в себе, чтобы отказываться от тех, в ком нуждается. Пожалуй, это лучшая его черта. У китайцев, - сказала Пеппер, - есть легенда про желтую тень. Я впервые прочитала о ней в одном американском детективе, еще в детстве. И не думала, что она станет и моей историей тоже. Знаешь ее?  
\- Нет.  
\- Все люди отбрасывают тень. Но у некоторых из них она желтая. В Китае считают, это что-то вроде дурного знака и предостережения для его близких. Если у человека желтая тень. это значит. что каждый, кто рядом с ним, каждый, кто стоит в этой тени, находится в опасности. Ему все время будет грозить гибель. Понимаешь?  
Стив понимал очень хорошо.  
\- У Тони, - сказала Пеппер, - тень золотая.  
\- О, ты вовсе не стоишь его в тени, - ответил Стив. - Ты сама стала этой тенью.  
Они опять молчали вместе и слушали вместе тиканье комнатных часов, поселенных внутри большого фарфорового слона.  
\- Я слышал про покушения на тебя, - заявил Стив. - Похоже, он не со всем справляется так круто, как делает вид?  
Она положила ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Но теперь ты здесь. Ты нам поможешь, правда?  
\- Тебе, - Стив встал, - надо отдохнуть. Я отнесу тебя в спальню и вызову врача.  
\- Никаких врачей. Не хочу никого видеть. Знаешь, - говорила она, пока он нес ее в другую комнату, - если бы у меня не болели ноги, я бы сейчас ими болтала. Еще одна привилегия жизни с супергероями -- они все время таскают тебя на руках.  
\- Ты права, - сказал Стив, остановившись на пороге спальни, - она ужасна.  
\- Потолок!  
\- На нем звезды?  
\- Везде. И ковер.  
\- Это слоны?  
\- Это Ганеша. Такой бог, который...  
\- Да-да, - сказал Стив. - Я знаю.  
\- Они окуривают номера дымом.  
\- Я видел сегодня. Кажется, я напугал ту женщину. Она окурила меня персонально.  
\- Приняла тебя за особо важного гостя. Здесь любят блондинов. Ох, - простонала Пеппер. - Эта кровать под балдахином...  
\- Да, кровать, - согласился Стив, - хуже всего остального. Чудовищно.  
\- Да ты смеешься надо мной, - посетовала Пеппер, опускаясь на покрывало. - У Капитана Америки есть чувство юмора?  
\- Это государственная тайна.  
\- Убери подушки, они жесткие, как камни.  
\- Как угодно вашему величеству.  
\- Сядь.  
Он присел на край кровати.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Пеппер. - Спасибо тебе за всё.  
Они встретились глазами и улыбнулись одновременно, и смутились от улыбки тоже в один и тот же момент, а синхронно смеяться им уже доводилось.  
Стив провел рукой по серебристому покрывалу с тисненым рисунком.  
\- Как гравировка на металле, - сказал он.  
\- Полежу немного, - сказала она. - Надеюсь, не усну.  
\- Лучше поспи здесь, чем в ванной.  
\- Утонуть в такой день, как сегодня? Я бы чувствовала себя полной неудачницей.  
\- Отдыхай, - он поднялся и почти дошел до двери.  
\- Стив, - позвала она.  
\- Да?  
\- Я рада, что ты с нами. И Тони, - Пеппер прикусила губу с лукавым видом, - тоже рад. Просто он рисуется, как обычно.  
Стив вернулся в гостиную и остановился в центре комнаты, словно выбирая, куда ему сесть и чем себя занять. Ему остро хотелось освободиться от того, что он узнал за последние два дня. Все вокруг становилось все более неустойчивым и сомнительным, и он никак не мог найти точку, о которую мог бы опереться и восстановить равновесие. Пространство словно раздвигалось в стороны, обнаруживало все новые и новые грани, он опасался, что скоро будет не в состоянии справиться с ним, и это было гораздо хуже, чем оказаться на вражеской базе без костюма и щита.  
Он заметил пятно крови на своей руке, это была кровь Пеппер, он потер пятно, но кровь засохла и не оттиралась. У Стива скулы сводило от одного лишь воспоминания о нападении, обычно в таких случаях он шел колотить по боксерской груше, но вряд ли в отеле Мумбаи предоставляли такого рода услуги. Он не хотел задумываться о том, кто во всем виноват, он не знал, куда это его заведет, но нужно было срочно избавиться от пятна на руке и запаха сегодняшнего дня.  
В ванной было прохладно и тихо, и почти не было звезд и слонов, только растения с гибкими и длинными листьями и коридор зеркал в строгих черных рамах. Шестнадцать отражений Стива посмотрели на себя недоверчиво и принялись раздеваться.  
Здесь имелась огромная ванна, белоснежная, сильно вытянутая в длину, но Стив привычно залез в душевую кабину, больше похожую на кабину лифта. Сначала он включил холодную воду, чтобы немного прийти в себя, струи ударили его по лицу, плечам и спине, покалывая кожу и разогревая кровь. Вода текла по его телу, смывая дневную грязь и вонь бомбейской помойки, освобождая мышцы от напряжения, но недобрые мысли засели в голове, как гвозди. Назойливое, жалящее беспокойство никуда не делось, оно становилось лишь интенсивнее.  
Он тер свои руки и ноги с остервенением, вылил на себя полбанки какой-то душистой жидкости, которую нашел на полке, но ничто не могло его успокоить. Выключив воду, он еще несколько минут стоял в кабине, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, пытаясь найти тишину внутри себя, такую же, как снаружи.  
Стив накинул халат, бросил беглый взгляд на грязные вещи в углу и тут заметил что-то на полу рядом с ними. Он подошел ближе.  
Флэшка Ника Фьюри выразительно темнела на фоне песочно-золотистого мрамора. Он так и не выбросил ее и носил в кармане весь день.  
Один ее вид снова запустил цепочку воспоминаний. Разрушенные нью-йоркские высотки, падающие с неба читаури, могучие инопланетные мурены, проплывающие среди зданий, асгардский бог Локи с перекошенным от злости лицом и посохом в руках, и мерцающий куб на крыше башни Старка, длинный синий луч, пронзающий небеса.  
В этот момент он принял решение.  
Стив переоделся в чистую рубашку и хлопковые брюки, заглянул в спальню и убедился, что Пеппер уснула. Он устроился на диване в гостиной и открыл ее ноутбук.  
То, что он собирался сделать, было нечестно и отвратительно, но это было единственное правильное решение, которое он мог выбрать после сегодняшних событий.  
Экран ноутбука приветственно загорелся и потребовал ввести логин и пароль.  
Он вставил флэшку в разъем и наблюдал за тем, как работает взломщик. Устройству понадобилось меньше минуты. В поле "логин" появилось имя: "Гера", в поле для пароля символы постепенно превращались в цифры, их оказалось девять. Стив не запомнил их все, но начинался ряд с пятерки.  
Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом со слоновьей мордой Ганеши. Ганеша взирал на него осуждающе.  
Стив сделал все точно по инструкции Марии Хилл. Она прислала ее на его навигатор еще вчера, после встречи в ресторане. Он скопировал файлы и отправил их через передатчик, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, как сильно бьется его сердце.  
Он вытащил флэшку и сунул ее в карман. Захлопнул ноутбук и отодвинул его от себя, резко и почти инстинктивно, будто не желал иметь с ним ничего общего.  
\- Попался, - послышалось за спиной.


	6. You Can Be The Boss

Тони наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к косяку.  
\- Соскучился по мне, кэп?  
Стив ничего не ответил, даже его движения были заторможенными, он просто повернулся и смотрел перед собой, не зная, что написано на его лице.  
\- Тони, - выдавил он.  
\- Хорошо, что я тебя поймал. Думал, ты уже спать завалился, как настоящий бойскаут. А где Пеппер?  
\- В спальне. Отдыхает. Долгий перелет и джетлег... она устала, - Стив не знал, почему и словом не обмолвился о нападении, язык вообще плохо слушался его сейчас.  
Тони смотрел на него прищурившись и будто раздумывая о чем-то.  
\- Это даже лучше, - сказал он. - Лучше, если она не будет знать. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться между мужиками. Проигрыш на скачках. Случайная драка в баре. Секс со стриптизершей в ночь мальчишника.  
Стив честно думал, что следующим пунктом Тони назовет промышленный шпионаж.  
\- ...и все в таком роде. Согласен?  
\- Эээ... да.  
\- Идем, - сказал Тони, разворачиваясь.  
\- Куда?  
\- Еще одно преимущество люксовых отелей -- здесь оказывают услуги, за которыми пришлось бы тащиться на другой конец города. Вперед, кэп, и не задавай вопросов. Сегодня тебе придется на них отвечать.  
Они вызвали лифт и поехали вниз. Тони разглядывал потолок и насвистывал что-то себе под нос, засунув руки в карманы, а Стив все косился на него, пытаясь прочитать его намерения. Лифтер стоял между ними, и его незаинтересованности позавидовала бы статуя Будды. Он лишь перекинулся с Тони парой фраз на маратхи, прежде чем нажать кнопку.  
Стив наблюдал за тем, как мигают лампочки над дверью, отсчитывая этажи. Когда загорелась последняя, он уже готов был шагнуть вперед и выйти из лифта в холл, но кабина двинулась еще ниже, не останавливаясь. Он изумленно уставился на Тони.  
Тони сохранял невозмутимость.  
Двери лифта распахнулись. Перед ними был темный, едва освещенный коридор с темно-красными стенами и блестящим беломраморным полом.  
\- Шевелись, - сказал Тони.  
Они прошли по коридору ярдов двадцать, пока не уперлись в тяжелую, окованную железом дверь. Перед ней замерли две бронзовые скульптуры, каждая из которых изображала пару танцовщиц. Рядом вытянулись живые прислужники -- в таких же ливреях, как у лифтера и коридорных.  
Тони сказал им что-то все на том же маратхи, Стив уже опознавал этот язык на слух, в Мумбаи говорили если не по-английски, то на нем. Прислужники синхронно распахнули створки дверей.  
\- Добро пожаловать в отель "Сокровища Агры", капитан Роджерс, - провозгласил Тони Старк.  
Стив вошел в большой круглый зал с куполообразным потолком, полностью устланный коврами; всюду валялись большие мягкие подушки, в центре и вдоль стен стояли низкие оттоманки, возле которых застыли прислужники с опахалами. Помещение было затянуто прозрачным сизым дымом и буквально пропитано благовониями.  
Сквозь полумрак он разглядел людей, лежащих на подушках, сидящих на диванах в расслабленных позах; по залу разносился приглушенный шепот и тихое, неразборчивое бормотание, позвякивали украшения женщин, что скользили среди гостей с кувшинами и подносами.  
\- Это... - предположил Стив. И не закончил.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это очень интересное место. Ты так не считаешь? - Тони резво двинулся вперед, Стив еле поспевал за ним.  
Лица гостей заведения то и дело освещались маленькими красными огоньками, в пальцах они держали трубки с длинным мундштуком. Запахи абрикоса, яблока, вишни, экзотических местных деревьев сливались в один сладкий, удушливый аромат, от которого хотелось кашлять и пить.  
Они прошли в дальний конец зала, с правой стороны, там была еще одна дверь, скорее, дверной проем, закрытый узкими полосками ткани, а возле двери стояла жаровня с пылающими углями. Рядом с ней на полу сидел высокий худой старик, сложив ноги по-турецки и неподвижно глядя перед собой.  
\- Он медитирует? - шепотом спросил Стив.  
\- Он обкуренный. Не дергайся так, кэп, это не заразно.  
\- Зачем мы сюда пришли?  
\- Ты бы предпочел остаться в номере? - Тони смерил его взглядом. - Уверен?  
Стив напряженно замер, не понимая, намек это или угроза, или и то, и другое, а Тони продолжал задавать невинные и подозрительные вопросы:  
\- Разве ты не хотел узнать больше? - он застыл выжидающе, потом хохотнул. - О местных традициях, кэп. Ты же такой прилежный турист. Заходи.  
Тони отодвинул занавеску, и они оказались в еще одном зале, таком же большом, как первый, но пространство здесь было поделено на части, вдоль стен располагались отдельные беседки на деревянных стойках, с плотными шелковыми шторами, из-за которых тоже выползали струйки дыма.  
Как только они вошли, к ним подплыла прислужница, в ярко-желтом сари, вся обвешанная украшениями, как Авалокитешвара, и Стив выслушал еще пару фраз на маратхи, после чего их проводили в одну из беседок.  
Внутри Стив увидел традиционный ковер на полу, с ворсом толщиной в полпальца, и многочисленные подушки, а в центре миниатюрный круглый столик, на который две других прислужницы устанавливали кальян.  
\- Курил когда-нибудь такое, кэп? - поинтересовался Тони. И глядя на его растерянное лицо, расхохотался: - Не бойся, это и в Штатах не запрещено законом. Я не стал бы принуждать тебя к чему-то нелегальному. Если только сам не захочешь.  
\- На меня не действуют стимуляторы, - напомнил Стив.  
\- Ты что, проверял их все?  
\- Не я, - сказал Стив. - Твой отец, он...  
\- О нет. Заткнись. Не говори ничего. Теперь я понимаю, как хреново было маленькому Алексу, когда кормилица рассказывала ему о том, что его папочка опять покорил фракийцев.  
\- Вот именно, - веселясь, сказал Стив. - Ведешь себя как ребенок. Зачем тебе соперничать с ним в этом...  
Его смех прервался, когда он поймал взгляд Тони -- серьезный, жесткий, ощупывающий, его словно холодом обдало, и он снова задумался о том, что именно произошло в номере двадцать минут назад, успел ли Тони заметить, что случилось, и если да, почему он тянет время и не заводит разговор об этом. У Стива уже и аргументы были готовы, он на повторе прокручивал их в голове, пока они шли сюда, но нет, Тони просто смотрел на него странно и говорил загадками, и делал вид, что ничего не случилось, и от этого нервы Стива были натянуты, как снасти на парусной лодке.  
Прислужница спросила у Тони что-то, и он бросил в ответ несколько слов, даже не посмотрев на нее.  
\- Он тобой восхищался, - Тони сам решил продолжить тему. - Думаю, он считал тебя одним из своих открытий. На пару с Эрскином, конечно, но Эрскин погиб и мог рассчитывать разве что на упоминание в благодарственных списках под грифом "секретно".  
\- Так ли уж важно, - сказал Стив, - кем меня считал твой отец.  
\- Для меня важно, - ответил Тони, подтаскивая кальян поближе. - Так что, ты со мной или боишься?  
\- Боюсь? Чего?  
\- Ну, например, с непривычки обалдеешь, потеряешь контроль и начнешь трепаться. Выложишь мне все свои маленькие грязные тайны, - он затянулся дымом. - У тебя ведь есть такие, кэп?  
Стив уже готов был ругаться вслух, двусмысленные вопросы выводили его из себя как никогда.  
\- Нет у меня никаких тайн, - отрезал он.  
\- Отлично. Тогда держи, - Тони протянул ему трубку.  
Вкус табака показался Стиву слишком сладким и пряным, дым неприятно царапал горло и обжигал легкие, он сделал пару затяжек и скривился. Тони смотрел на него с насмешкой.  
\- В викторианской Англии, - сказал он, - курение кальяна было модной привычкой. Таких вот заведений в индийском духе в одном Лондоне открыли несколько десятков. Впрочем, тогдашние англичане вообще были людьми более открытыми и склонными к экспериментам. Например, использовали опий и кокаин для расширения сознания. Чтобы успешнее расследовать загадочные убийства шлюх в Уайтчепеле.  
\- Вот почему ты любишь этот отель, - сказал Стив, кашляя. - Пеппер ведь не знает о том, что здесь в подвале, да?  
\- Думаю, она никогда не спрашивала об этом у Викрама. Это особая услуга для особых гостей, она не перечислена ни в одном списке. Курят здесь, - Тони понизил голос, - не только кальян. Так что если вдруг решишь нарушить правила -- только скажи. Не держи это в себе, кэп.  
\- Но раз это находится в подвале, значит, оно все-таки запрещено? Иначе зачем прятать целый этаж под землей?  
\- А ты не догадываешься? Люди любят недоступные вещи. Те, что сложно получить. И из этого другие люди делают успешный бизнес. Называя запретным то, что таковым не является, - Тони с наслаждением втянул дым и закрыл глаза. - Когда тебе запрещают что-то, разве не хочется этого вдвое больше?  
\- Нисколько, - сказал Стив.  
\- И почему твой костюм красно-синий, - задумчиво произнес Тони. - Он должен быть белым. Девственно-белым, как твоя мораль. Без единого пятна, как твоя совесть. Давай сделаем тебе белый костюм, кэп.  
На совести Стива сейчас расплывалось пятно величиной с материк на карте мира, и наверное, это отражалось у него на лице, потому как Тони снова вцепился в него взглядом. Стиву хотелось схватить Тони за грудки и потрясти, и начать объяснять, почему он сделал то, что сделал, и почему он должен был поступить именно так. Но ему не давали не только причины, но даже повода.  
\- Или, - сказал Тони, - ты считаешь, что ты его недостоин?  
Стив вздрогнул, эти слова прозвучали так, будто Тони прочел его мысли. Подозрение, что его все-таки видели с ноутбуком Пеппер в руках, зашевелилось, как рассерженная змея, но он не мог взять и заорать: давай, расскажи мне, что я шпион и лицемер, Тони мог иметь в виду что-то совершенно другое.  
Стив схватился за трубку кальяна, как за спасательный трос, и сделал глубокий вдох. Кальянный дым нисколько не кружил ему голову, ощущения от него были скорее неприятными, но усталость, духота и дурманящий аромат сандала, который в Индии разве что на хлеб не намазывали, постепенно погружали в дремоту. Если бы он мог избавиться от сомнений, терзавших его сейчас, то уснул бы, наверное, прямо здесь.  
В беседке снова появились девы в полупрозрачных одеждах, ткань колыхалась вокруг их ног в танцевальном ритме. Они принесли фрукты и напитки. Тони разглядывал прислужниц с подчеркнутым вниманием и удовольствием, все равно что наблюдал за представлением на сцене.  
\- А ты здесь, - заметил Стив, - развлекаешься вовсю.  
\- Это Индия, кэп, - сказал Тони, улыбаясь одной из девушек. - Страна, где себе в удовольствиях не отказывают. Наслаждение -- часть их культуры. Любовь -- основа туризма.  
Стив чуть не подавился дымом. Тони крутил в пальцах подвеску, сорванную с юбки прислужницы.  
\- Видел логотип на дверях отеля? Да везде. Его даже на полотенцах золотом вышивают.  
\- Тадж-Махал?  
\- Он самый. Знаменитая гробница, которую индийский падишах построил для своей умершей жены. Теперь тысячи людей приходят посмотреть на нее. Им рассказывают всякие слезливые истории про красотку, умершую при родах, про вечную любовь ее мужа, его горе, его скорбь и так далее. И про двадцать тысяч рабочих, которые строили этот большой мраморный гроб.  
\- В твоем изложении, - сказал Стив, - эта история звучит особенно романтично.  
\- История самого падишаха гораздо интереснее. Его звали Шах-Джахан. Может, он и любил свою жену, а вот отношения с сыновьями у него не ладились. Один из них заточил отца в его собственной сокровищнице, где тот и умер. Возможно, перед смертью он обнимал рубин Тимура, но история об этом умалчивает.  
Тони сполз с подушки на пол и вытянулся, закинув руки за голову  
\- Умереть на груде золота -- незавидная смерть, не так ли? - сказал он потолку.  
Стив был полностью с этим согласен..  
\- Его помнят по истории его любви, - продолжил Тони. - А не по тому, что он сдох с монетой в зубах. И это правильно, кэп.  
\- Странно слышать это от тебя.  
\- Дай сюда, - сказал Тони, поднимаясь и отбирая у него кальян. - И слушай внимательно. То, что я тебе скажу, по-настоящему важно.  
\- Нефти в мире, - начал он, - осталось очень немного.  
Стив смотрел на него во все глаза, смена темы в этот раз была особенно неожиданной,  
\- Уровень потребления все повышается, и даже если динамика роста останется прежней, а она будет меняться... в общем, нынешних запасов нефти хватит лет на сто, максимум на сто пятьдесят.  
\- Хм, - глубокомысленно сказал Стив. Он пока ничего не понимал.  
\- Очень скоро нас ждет энергетический кризис. Нефти все меньше, и цены на нее продолжают расти, и так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока она не станет нерентабельной. Все крупнейшие импортеры нефти сейчас заняты поиском новых оптимальных источников энергии, - Тони снова растянулся на полу, подперев голову рукой и глядя на Стива с расстояния в полфута, не больше. - Ты знаешь, что большинство научных исследований по поиску новой энергии финансируются нефтяными компаниями? Антиглобалисты уверяют, что они препятствуют исследованиям, чтобы не потерять свои доходы, но это не так. Они хотят контролировать эти исследования, чтобы потом быстро конвертировать свое производство и остаться у руля.  
Все это звучало, как лекция по экономике, но Стиву такое нравилось больше, чем отбивать двусмысленные вопросы без подходящей ракетки.  
\- Вопрос в том, - Тони щелкнул пальцами, - успеют ли они. За эти сто лет. Когда исчезнет нефть, исчезнет и тот мир, который мы знаем. Он изменится непоправимо, вся карта будет переделана. Представь себе ближневосточные страны, которые сейчас купаются в золоте -- и которые мгновенно обнищают, как только лишатся основного источника дохода. Во что превратится Ближний Восток, обедневший и агрессивный? Возможно, мы вернемся на тысячи лет назад, в эпоху нашествий кочевников на Европу.  
\- Это сценарий антиутопии, - заметил Стив.  
\- Это реальный сценарий, кэп. Но главная проблема не в этом, - Тони сел и потянулся за кувшином. - Наша цивилизация построена из нефти. Посмотри на то, чем мы пользуемся. Бензин. Резина. Машинное масло. Пластик. Синтетические материалы. Моющие средства. Электрические провода. Перечислять можно до бесконечности. Мы едим нефть, пьем нефть и одеваемся в нее. Когда ты покидал этот мир, он был еще не настолько резиновым. Брось-ка мне персик. Вон тот, справа.  
Стив с трудом отвлекся от его речи для поисков персика.  
\- Когда нефть закончится, какое-то время мы проживем на вторсырье, но это будет недолгий период. Потом, - Тони повертел персик в руках и впился зубами в кожицу. - все закончится. Исчезновение нефти отбросит нас на двести лет назад. Никакой бытовой техники. Никаких компьютеров. Никаких самолетов. Интернет и межатлантические перелеты станут воспоминанием. Нам снова понадобятся лошади и ружья. Хотя тебе это даже понравилось бы.  
Тони усмехнулся в усы.  
\- Ты счастливый человек, кэп, - сказал он, жуя, - единственное, что тебя заботит -- это чтобы все вещи были расставлены по местам. Как будто ты знаешь, где они все должны стоять. Черт, как я хочу пить.  
Он налил себе еще воды из кувшина, умудрившись выплеснуть половину Стиву на рубашку.  
\- Нужно думать об этом сейчас. Нужно искать новую энергию. Более того -- новую материю, которая заменит собой нефтепродукты. Вот какова задача. И у меня есть решение.  
\- Твой реактор, - сказал Стив.  
Тони постучал по груди привычным жестом.  
\- Мой отец задумывался об этом еще сорок лет назад. Он искал возможность заменить привычное топливо принципиально новым видом энергии. Он открыл новый элемент, но не мог создать его, для этого еще не было технических возможностей. Само время было еще не готово к этому. Его проблема была похожа на твою, только наоборот.  
По мнению Стива, главная проблема Говарда Старк заключалась совсем в другом, но вряд ли Тони хотел услышать об этом еще раз.  
\- Он был гением, - сказал Тони, глядя мимо Стива, на шелковую штору. - По сравнению с ним я как школьник. Но я могу выполнить свое домашнее задание на высший балл.  
И этот человек предлагал Стиву не задумываться о прошлом.  
\- Чистая энергия -- это его наследие. То, что он оставил мне и всему миру. И я должен сделать так, чтобы его работа не пропала зря. Я приехал сюда, чтобы создавать будущее. В Индии мы будем разрабатывать новые технологии на основе энергии дугового реактора.  
Он легко пнул подушку ногой, и она отлетела к стене.  
\- Начинать надо в Азии. На это есть целый ряд причин. Пеппер и Роуди обеспечивают мне поддержку в министерстве обороны и Конгрессе. Ребята в погонах заинтересованы в том, чтобы на востоке атом вел себя мирно. Правда, в детали мы их не посвящаем, ну так этого и не требуется. Я много лет разрушал мир, - заключил Тони. - Теперь я хочу его спасти. По-твоему, это неправильно, Стив?  
Он двигался очень быстро и снова оказался совсем близко, так близко, что Стив видел каплли пота у него на лбу, морщинки возле глаз и сильно расширенные зрачки.  
Его словно по голове ударили.  
\- В кальяне, - почти выплюнул он. - Что это за табак?  
\- Стив, - предупредил Тони, ухмыляясь. - Ты меняешь тему.  
\- Это ведь не табак? Что это?  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Говори, - потребовал Стив.  
\- Какая разница. что там. Главное, что от него становится хорошо, - Тони снова отвалился назад и устроился на подушке поудобнее. - И тебе-то что, на тебя все равно не действует, сам сказал.  
Стив был слишком утомлен, чтобы спорить.  
\- Ты отвез меня к шлюхам, - тихо сказал он. - Притащил на яхту и весь день обжимался со своим приятелем. Теперь вот это. Чего ты пытаешься добиться?  
\- Ха, - Тони весело потряс головой, - я же сын своего отца.  
\- Что?  
\- Ставлю на тебе эксперименты. Проверяю способности твоего организма. Испытываю на тебе разные виды стимуляторов и пороков.  
\- Я должен был догадаться, - вздохнул Стив. - Это у тебя и правда наследственное.  
\- Ты отлично проходишь тесты, кэп. Ты самый морально устойчивый тип, которого я встречал. Нью-Йорку необходим памятник в твою честь. Его поставят в Центральном парке и будут водить отряды скаутов поклоняться тебе. Воплощению добродетели.  
Тони говорил бодро и воодушевленно, как будто выступал перед прессой.  
\- Но у каждого из нас, - подытожил он, - своя червоточина. Нужно просто ее найти.  
\- Тебе бы на яблоках эксперименты ставить, - сказал Стив.  
\- Уязвимое место. Трещина в алмазе. Пятка, в которую можно вогнать стрелу. Точка падения. У всех людей она есть, - заявил Тони. - Думаю, что твою я тоже нашел.  
Стив перевел взгляд на кальян и вскинул брови.  
\- Правда?  
\- А, - Тони фыркнул, - я не об этом. Твое уязвимое место находится гораздо глубже, чем любое пагубное пристрастие. Потому что проистекает из твоей добродетели. Твоей веры в правильное и неправильное. Для тебя хорошо и плохо -- это как шериф и конокрад, один против другого. Стоят на дуэли и готовятся к выстрелу.  
\- И почему, - сказал Стив, откидываясь на подушку, чтобы немного отодвинуться, - это уязвимость?  
\- Потому что реальный мир, - сказал Тони, - твоей морали не соответствует. Что, если шериф будет вынужден стать конокрадом? В кого ему придется стрелять?  
Стив задавал себе этот же вопрос около часа назад, правда, в несколько иной форме.  
\- Что случится с тобой, - сказал Тони, - если ты поступишь неправильно? Не так, как подсказывает тебе совесть? Если тебе придется быть плохим, разве не это разорвет тебя на куски?  
Теперь он говорил негромко, то замедляя, то ускоряя темп речи, и Стив был почти уверен, что Тони все видел и все знает, и издевается над ним теперь, избегая прямых обвинений.  
\- Мне-то проще, - сказал Тони, рассматривая трубку кальяна перед тем, как сунуть ее в рот. - Я могу совершить любой благородный поступок, и это не испортит мне жизнь и биографию. А плохой никого не удивит. Быть героем совсем не так тяжело, как говорят.  
Его болтовня казалась легкомысленной и позерской, но Стив уже понимал, что это способ усыпить бдительность и врезать по больному.  
\- Расслабься, кэп, - сказал Тони беззаботно, - это я чисто теоретически. Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь окажешься в такой ситуации. Ты не человек, а памятник самому себе. Съешь персик.  
Стив машинально взял персик с подноса, он бы что угодно съел, лишь бы избавиться от смутного гула в своей голове.  
\- Я сказал, - продолжал Тони, - что мне не нужен телохранитель, но я солгал. Когда ты рядом, мне спокойно и за себя, и за Пеппер, и я очень ценю это, поверь.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - говорил Тони. - Я знаю, что могу положиться на тебя, потому что ты Капитан Америка и ты меня не подведешь  
Стив больше не мог этого выносить, он уже не верил ни единому слову Тони, а себе самому не доверял с тех пор, как Ник Фьюри вручил ему проклятую флэшку. И она, черт ее побери, снова лежала в его кармане, прямо сейчас.  
\- Перестань, - сказал он. - Слишком много болтаешь.  
\- Что? - Тони недоуменно посмотрел на него. - Я раскрываю тебе душу, а ты недоволен? Хотя ты прав. Хватит болтать, пора действовать.  
Он перекатился через подушку, приближаясь к Стиву, тот инстинктивно дернулся назад, и Тони довольно заулыбался.  
\- Знаешь, ты какой-то напряженный, кэп, - сказал он. - Расслабься. Хотя нельзя не признать, этот твой важный и суровый вид...  
Тони нагнулся к его уху и прошептал  
\- Ты был детской эротической фантазией не только агента Коулсона.  
Стив поперхнулся и уронил персик на рубашку. Тони захохотал так громко, что их, наверное, услышали по ту сторону беседки.  
\- Тони, - процедил Стив, стряхивая с себя персиковый сок и перемазавшись еще сильнее. - Что ты вытворяешь.  
\- Да просто собираюсь соблазнить тебя, кэп, - глаза у Тони были мутные и веселые. - Разве не ясно.  
Стив так и застыл с открытым ртом.  
\- В качестве благовоний здесь используют афродизиаки, - сказал Тони. - Да-да, я помню, вряд ли они действуют на тебя. Но отлично работают в моем случае. Это значит, что стыдно мне не будет.  
\- Тебе и так не было бы стыдно, - пробормотал Стив. Он не мог воспринимать эскапады Тони всерьез, а относиться к нему в шутку было еще опаснее.  
Голова у него слегка кружилась, но не от кальяна или благовоний. Он был вымотан и взвинчен одновременно, он все еще не знал, что происходит, и какие из слов Тони принять за правду, флэшка жгла ему карман, а Тони был совсем рядом, и от его близости было жарко и неловко, и покалывало в руках и ногах, и он был готов рассмеяться от безвыходности.  
\- У тебя сейчас такое лицо, - заметил Тони, - словно ты не спас щенков из горящего дома.  
\- Да пошел ты, - смиренно сказал Стив.  
\- Ты меня удивил. Не отказывался, не задавал вопросов, пошел сюда без разговоров, и вид у тебя был виноватый ... что-то не так? Что с тобой случилось, Стив?  
Он подобрался ближе, схватил Стива за воротник рубашки и притянул к себе.  
\- Что-то плохое? - шепнул Тони, глядя на него без улыбки. - Да, шериф?  
Стив слегка толкнул его в грудь, и Тони упал рядом, спружинив на руки.  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, - сказал он, приподнимаясь. - Твое тело высокоустойчиво к повреждениям. Удара меньше чем в пять тысяч ньютонов ты, наверное, и не заметишь. А как насчет других ощущений? У тебя пониженный уровень чувствительности, кэп?  
Стив испытал острое чувство дежа вю. Правда, любознательность Говарда Старка никогда не доходила до того, чтобы лично проверять ответы на такие вопросы.  
\- Тссс. Тише, кэп, - предупредил Тони. - Я не хочу слышать то, что ты собираешься сказать.  
\- У меня... - все-таки попытался Стив.  
Тони наклонился ниже, и Стив почувствовал какой-то новый запах, тоже пряный и сладкий, как все здесь, но совершенно неизвестный, он не смог сопоставить его ни с чем в своей памяти.  
\- Что это? - спросил он.  
\- То, что я пил. Из второго кувшина. Попробуй. Это вкусно.  
После этого предложения Тони схватил его за волосы, оттянул голову назад и нащупал его рот своим. И поцеловал -- мягко, напористо и глубоко.  
\- Хватит дурака валять, - Стив высвободился. Тони смотрел на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом, наклонив голову к плечу.  
\- Это тебе хватит притворяться, - сказал он. И добавил быстрым шепотом, прямо в ухо Стива: - Я все про тебя знаю.  
Стив вздрогнул, но ничего не успел ответить, в то же мгновение он почувствовал горячую ладонь на ширинке -- и быстро положил руку на карман, пытаясь закрыть флэшку  
\- Ничего скрывать не умеешь.  
Стив судорожно втянул воздух, нужно было либо отвечать что-то, либо возмущаться тому, что пальцы Тони ощупывали его тело сквозь ткань брюк.  
Он сердито выдохнул, но наткнулся на взгляд Тони -- теперь острый и недобрый, как будто тот снова собрался его укусить, как на яхте. Тони двинул ладонью, еще раз и еще, и смотрел на Стива не отрываясь, изучая его реакцию.  
\- Тони, твою мать, - шепнул Стив.  
\- Медленно, - ответил Тони, - и плавно.  
Скрипнула молния  
Стив издал протестующий -- даже не возглас, а сдавленный звук -- и попытался подняться со скользких подушек, но Тони подсечкой уронил его на спину.  
\- Куда торопишься, кэп? - поинтересовался он. - Страна зовет, работа ждет?  
На Стива накатила слабость, дурман сегодняшнего вечера все-таки одолел его тело. Оно было тяжелым, будто сделанным из сырой глины, но если бы он хотел, он бы скинул Тони в момент. Если бы Стив хотел, а чего именно, он сказать затруднялся, и Тони истолковал его колебания в свою пользу.  
Тони наклонился над ним, сейчас он как никогда был похож на пирата: черноволосый, загорелый, скалящий зубы. Он наклонился совсем низко, их лица почти соприкасались.  
Тони потянулся к нему и обвел языком контур его губ, возвращая уже знакомый вкус. Стив облизнулся, даже не задумавшись, и его снова целовали, сначала его рот, а потом его шею, и шарили руками под его рубашкой, а узоры на шторах двигались, как живые, многорукие демоны и обнаженные девы слились в единый орнамент, теряя четкость очертаний. Стив сморгнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать морок, с ним все-таки что-то было не так; Тони прижал его плечи к ковру и сказал шепотом:  
\- Ты тоже не носишь нижнего белья, одобряю, - он еле сдерживал смех, и за одно это заслуживал, чтобы послать его к чертям, но Стив промолчал.  
Тони обвел его взглядом и присвистнул  
\- Ох, кэп, - сказал он восхищенно. - Да ты гребаная порнозвезда. Просто создан для этого.  
\- Я сейчас тебе врежу, - наконец не выдержал Стив.  
\- Я очень рад, - заходясь смехом, выдавил Тони, - что мой отец и доктор Эрскин увеличили абсолютно все мышцы твоего тела. Да что там рад, я просто счастлив.  
Он провел по груди и животу Стива, осторожно и едва ощутимо, но тот дернулся, как от ожога, а Тони довольно произнес:  
\- Ну что ты так трясешься, я тебя не съем. Хотя... - и снова накрыл ладонью его пах, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Другой рукой он убрал волосы со лба Стива и спросил:  
\- Что ты там говорил про артисток кордебалета? Они делали тебе такое?  
Стиву казалось, что его кожа плавится под этими прикосновениями, а тело сплетается в тугой узел. Кивнул он или помотал головой, он сам не понял.  
\- Так делали или нет? Давай проверим, - Тони скользнул вниз, но Стив в последний момент успел вцепиться в его волосы.  
\- Ты же не женщина, - выдохнул он. - И я не женщина.  
Тони навис над ним на руках.  
\- Это самое глупое, - ласково сказал он, - что я от тебя слышал. И самое очевидное  
Встрепанный и возбужденный, он улыбался нервозно, несмотря на то, что изображал обычную свою уверенность.  
\- Тот, кто делал это с женщиной, - Тони осклабился, - может сделать это и с мужчиной.  
\- Я не...  
\- Ты не делаешь этого с мужчинами. Знаешь, - Тони скосил глаза, разглядывая его бедра, - похоже, ты чего-то не знаешь о себе.  
Он опустился вниз, и от первого же прикосновения его языка к обнаженной коже Стива так подкинуло на подушках, что кальян свалился с подставки и укатился куда-то.  
\- Пре, - сказал Стив. - Кра. Ти.  
Но у него в горле сейчас почти не было голоса, не было даже воздуха. Он сглатывал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, кадык ходил ходуном, на потолке беседки тоже были эти дурацкие звезды, и он пялился на них бессмысленно, он не мог заставить себя посмотреть вниз, на голову Тони между своих ног.  
Тони вылизывал его бедра, стискивал пальцами его плоть и выписывал на ней языком черт знает что, втягивал в рот кожу. Каждое движение его губ отзывалось дрожью во всем теле, каждое прикосновение было обжигающе-острым, возбуждение пульсировало внизу живота и расходилось от него волнами.  
Стиву пришлось вцепиться одной рукой в ковер, чтобы не сползать по нему, и он стискивал ворс так сильно, что тот оставался у него в ладони. Сердце бешено колотилось, будто собираясь разбить собой грудную клетку. Что-то сковало его колени, он выгибался на лопатках и чувствовал, как по спине пробегает пот. Он изо всех сил сдерживал звуки, ползущие из его глотки наружу.  
Тони облизывал и сосал его тело с тем же удовольствием, с которым пил виски, ел фрукты или курил кальян. Он делал это все настойчивее и интенсивнее, наконец Стив не выдержал и издал слабый хрип, тут же перешедший в стон. Этот звук напугал его, он нащупал свободной рукой голову Тони и запустил пальцы в его вихры, кажется, желая остановить, но вместо этого лишь сильнее прижал его к себе и услышал тихий смех в ответ.  
\- Козел, - пробормотал Стив и тут же задохнулся, его бедра мелко задрожали, а все мышцы напряглись в последнем усилии, и после этого все было кончено.  
\- Поздравляю, кэп, - сказал Тони. - Еще один тест ты сдал превосходно. Ну, почти.  
\- О, пожалуйста. - произнес Стив, едва слыша собственные слова.


	7. Hero

Он звучал так, словно два десятка ангелов одновременно взялись за трубы, но это был всего лишь сигнал коммуникатора.  
\- Сэр, - раздался знакомый голос. - Я настоятельно рекомендую вам вернуться наверх.  
\- В чем дело, Джарвис? Я же отключил входящие.  
\- Экстренная ситуация, сэр. На ваш номер в отеле "Сокровища Агры" было совершено нападение. Я только что получил информацию от мистера Фьюри. Мисс Поттс...  
Стив не был уверен, кто из них двоих подскочил быстрее, но ему пришлось застегивать рубашку и брюки, поэтому из беседки он выбрался последним. Они пробежали оба зала и коридор и ввалились в лифт, едва не раздавив лифтера о стену кабины.  
\- Мистер Старк... - оторопело произнес тот.  
Тони сам нажал на кнопку верхнего этажа.  
Фьюри ждал их в номере, а у лифта дежурили два агента в черных костюмах и темных очках.  
\- Пеппер, - сказал Тони, направляясь в спальню. - Пеппер!  
\- Ее там нет.  
Тони скрылся за дверью.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Стив.  
\- Идемте туда.  
Спальня выглядела точно так же, как полтора часа назад, когда Стив покидал ее. За единственным исключением -- стекло в окне отсутствовало, как будто его там и не было никогда, а обгорелые остатки шелковых штор валялись на полу.  
\- Это двадцатый этаж, - произнес Тони, глядя на зияющий в стене прямоугольный проем.  
\- Мы такого не ожидали, - согласился Фьюри. - Я не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел...  
\- Я и Пеппер всегда останавливаемся на верхних этажах, чтобы в номер сложно было попасть обычным образом, - Тони говорил сквозь зубы, быстро, на одном дыхании. - Я внес бассейн в райдер как обязательное условие после того, как нас подорвали в Стамбуле, и только вода спасла нам жизнь. Я выбираю тот или иной отель после того, как Джарвис проверит их систему электронного слежения. Это давно уже не детские игрушки, Фьюри, вы следите за нами круглосуточно, какого дьявола вы это допустили?  
\- Может, ты сначала меня выслушаешь?  
\- Джарвис, - сказал Тони, доставая коммуникатор, - мне нужна картинка с камер службы безопасности. Покажи мне, что произошло.  
\- Мы видели, как на вас и мисс Поттс напали сегодня, - обратился Фьюри к Стиву, - но держались на расстоянии. Мы вмешались бы в случае необходимости.  
\- "На вас, - повторил Тони, - и мисс Поттс напали". Что это за дерьмо, твою мать?  
\- Входящий звонок, - вмешался Джарвис. - С неизвестного номера. Здесь недостаточно хороший прием, рекомендую переместиться немного на юг, сэр.  
Они вернулись в гостиную.  
\- Ноутбука нет, - заметил Стив. Это была самая длинная и значимая фраза, которую он сумел из себя выдавить, даже двигался он заторможенно, словно кальянный дым все еще не выветрился из его головы. Все вокруг виделось как в замедленной съемке.  
Все было напрасно. Все, что он сделал сегодня, было напрасно. Слишком поздно, слишком невовремя, впустую и, больше того, во вред. Он стоял посреди комнаты и обшаривал ее взглядом, будто очутился здесь впервые; он никак не мог сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
Тони включил громкую связь.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, - голос, доносившийся из коммуникатора, звучал механически, вероятно, был пропущен через фильтр-искажатель. - Что-то потеряли?  
\- Кто вы и что вам нужно, - сказал Тони. - И лучше, если вы не слишком меня разозлите.  
\- Ваша девушка находится у меня. В доказательство этого пересылаю вам на коммуникатор ее полные антропометрические и физиологические показатели, пусть ваш компьютер убедится, что я не лгу.  
\- Допустим, - ответил Тони, пролистывая данные, - я вам верю. Дальше.  
\- Через три дня вы планировали торжественное открытие новой башни Старка в Шанхае. Оно состоится точно по расписанию. Мы с мисс Поттс приглашаем вас на праздник.  
\- Чего вы хотите?  
\- Просто будьте там, мистер Старк. Выступите в своей обычной манере, ни в чем не ограничивайте себя. Побольше девиц в бикини и фейерверков. Не вздумайте отменять мероприятие. И не опаздывайте. Если не будете на открытии вовремя, я верну вам мисс Поттс по частям.  
\- Я буду, - сказал Тони. - Непременно буду, сукин ты сын.  
\- До свидания, мистер Старк, - собеседник отключился.  
\- Это бессмысленно, - сказал Фьюри. - Ты и так присутствовал бы на этом открытии. Если только...  
\- Если только он не собирается устроить вместо моего шоу свое собственное. Джарвис, - Тони говорил отрывисто, в рваном ритме. - Мне нужен источник передачи данных. Немедленно.  
\- Я у.же ищу его, сэр. К сожалению, канал зашифрован. В качестве источника сигнала мною идентифицированы сто шестьдесят восемь возможных пунктов, и с вероятностью девяносто восемь процентов все они являются ложными.  
\- Что за акцент?  
\- Голос был изменен, сэр.  
\- Я не спрашиваю про голос, я спрашиваю про акцент. Проанализируй запись разговора, зафиксируй помехи, проверь все подходящие частоты, сделай все, что только можешь, понял?  
\- Работаю, сэр.  
Фьюри передавал что-то по рации. Тони застыл, глядя в одну точку, эта неподвижность была настолько странной и непохожей на него, что один его вид привел Стива в чувство.  
\- Эй, - сказал Стив, тряхнув его за плечо. - Эй!  
Тони посмотрел мимо, на стену. На пол. Снова на стену.  
\- Джарвис, - сказал он, - запеленгуй сигнал с ее браслета. Если сигнал не срабатывает, перенастройся на поиск гамма-излучения.  
\- Браслет мисс Поттс находится в номере отеля, сэр.  
\- Вот он, - сказал Стив, подцепив его со столика в гостиной. Браслет был едва заметен на пестром эмалевом узоре столешницы, терялся в ее золотисто-голубых разводах. - Она сняла его... Мы совсем забыли о нем.  
Тони никак не отреагировал.  
\- Джарвис, отследи ноутбук. Поторапливайся.  
\- Сожалею, сэр, но сигнал не отслеживается. Я запустил поиск, когда капитан Роджерс отметил, что ноутбук отсутствует.  
\- Я свяжусь с Бэннером, - предложил Фьюри. - Ты же послал его в Шанхай?  
\- Джарвис. Картинка с камер слежения.  
\- Готово, сэр.  
Тони смотрел на экран коммуникатора, и Стив мог наблюдать, как беспокойство на его лице сменяется изумлением, а потом яростью.  
\- Я только что получил информацию от своих людей, - поспешно сказал Фьюри. - Он полетел на юго-восток. Они следили за ним до береговых вод, но потом он исчез со всех радаров.  
\- Металлический костюм, - выдохнул Тони. - Это металлический костюм. Выглядит почти как "Марк Два" до того, как я улучшил его для Роуди.  
Его голос звенел от сдавленного гнева.  
\- Кто-то скопировал его? - спросил Стив.  
\- Мои костюмы не могут быть скопированы. Единственная возможность для этого существовала, когда армия США присвоила мою технологию. И дала к ней доступ Джастину Хаммеру, - Тони почти выплюнул это имя. - Вот что происходит, когда правительство вмешивается в мои дела.  
\- Ты сам виноват, - возразил Фьюри. - Напомнить тебе, как это вышло? Пока ты тратил время на душевный кризис, Хаммер получил шанс потрогать твой костюм.  
\- Джастин Хаммер в тюрьме, - сказал Тони. - И будет там еще долго.  
\- Это не значит, что он не может связаться с внешним миром. Он нанял ассистентку... как ее там... Шугар?  
\- О, - Тони скривился, - хватит уже.  
\- Мы не знаем, как твоя разработка попала на восток, но ты сам видишь, что она сюда попала. И эту проблему нам теперь тоже придется решать, помимо похищения мисс Поттс.  
\- Вам ничего не придется решать. Вы ни на что не годитесь, - подвел итог Тони. - Не можете сделать ничего полезного, так какого хрена вы все еще здесь? Выметайтесь.  
\- Старк, не сходите с ума.  
\- Мы справимся сами, - Тони подошел к лифту и, обогнув одного из агентов, ударил по кнопке. - До свидания, Фьюри. Передавайте привет агенту Хилл.  
Фьюри покачал головой.  
\- Ты думаешь, что со всем можешь справиться сам, в этом твоя ошибка.  
\- Моя ошибка в том, что я был слишком высокого мнения об организации "Щит". Но я его уже изменил. Не отнимайте у меня время, его и так очень мало.  
Они остались в номере вдвоем. Молчали, будто прислушиваясь к тиканью часов.  
\- Джарвис, - позвал Тони.  
\- Простите, сэр, но у меня пока никаких обнадеживающих новостей.  
Тони тяжело опустился на диван, взял браслет со стола и принялся вертеть его в пальцах. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, как Стив подошел ближе, и посмотрел на него непонимающе, словно не ожидал увидеть его здесь.  
\- Это был подарок на Рождество, - сказал он. - После того как ее чуть не убили на День Благодарения.  
\- Зря ты выгнал Фьюри. Он может помочь, - невпопад ответил Стив, но что бы он ни сказал сейчас. это ничего бы не изменило.  
Тони махнул рукой с раздраженным видом  
\- Замолчи. Я знаю, что ты на него шпионишь.  
Его будто ударили в живот без предупреждения.  
\- Застукал тебя, - напомнил Тони, - когда ты собирался влезть в ее ноутбук.  
\- Когда я собирался... - повторил Стив.  
\- Пришлось срочно тебя отвлекать. Паршивый из тебя шпион, кэп.  
\- Отвлекать? Притон в подвале и все остальное... это ты меня отвлекал?!  
\- Как умею, - небрежно сказал Тони, - так и отвлек.  
\- Не верю, - сказал Стив. - Даже такой, как ты, не стал бы...  
\- Такой, как я? - Тони сдвинул брови. - Да что ты знаешь обо мне? То, что тебе рассказал Фьюри? То, что ты успел увидеть меньше чем за неделю? Мы с тобой один раз спасли мир, это не делает тебя человеком, который может рассказывать мне, кто я такой.  
\- А вот я, - издевательским тоном добавил он, - знаю даже о том, что ты прячешь под штанами, а не только под маской капитана Америки.  
Стив даже конца фразы не дождался, схватил его за воротник рубашки и дернул вверх.  
\- Давай, - Тони ввинчивал в него слова, одно за другим, с расстояния в полфута, - скажи мне, что я неправ. Скажи, что ты безупречен и не совершил ни одной ошибки. Расскажи мне о своем чувстве долга. О своей идеальной морали, кэп.  
Он похлопал Стива по щеке.  
\- Ты такое же червивое яблоко, как и мы все. Обычный человек. А я-то думал...  
Сейчас Стив его почти ненавидел.  
\- Я ошибался, - сказал он. - Кто угодно лучше, чем ты. Ты все делаешь только ради собственного развлечения. Можешь сколько угодно болтать про наследие Говарда и спасение планеты, а на деле ты ни о ком не думаешь, кроме себя.  
\- Бла-бла-бла, кэп. Придумай что-нибудь новое.  
\- Ты жульничаешь. - свистящим шепотом произнес Стив. - Тайком торгуешь оружием и используешь энергию тессаракта, чтобы создавать новое. Не понимаешь, чем это грозит?  
\- Тессаракт? Ты знаешь об этом? Откуда?  
\- Пеппер рассказала. Когда на нас напали те, кто хочет отобрать у тебя твои игрушки.  
\- Пеппер, - Тони придвинулся ближе, Стив чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, - тебе доверяет. Как это мило, правда, кэп?  
Стив отпихнул его и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Любишь играть, Тони? Привык рисковать, невзирая на последствия? Вот и доигрался. С чего ты взял, что можешь делать, что тебе хочется, за спиной у всех?  
Глаза Тони были тусклыми от злости.  
\- Потому что я единственный из нас, у кого есть мозги. Какого дьявола ты снял с нее браслет? Чтобы дать примерить Нику Фьюри? Ты и словом не обмолвился о том, что на вас сегодня напали.  
Он взвесил браслет в ладони.  
\- Они его не заметили. А ноутбук забрали. Возможно, там было что-то важное для них.  
Стив помедлил пару секунд, а потом вытащил из кармана флешку и положил на стол.  
Тони смотрел на нее, будто оцепенев.  
\- Что это? - спросил он.  
\- Я все-таки успел, - сказал Стив отчаянно. - Влезть в ее ноутбук. Думаю, информация должна быть записана здесь.  
Тони провел ладонью по глазам.  
\- Я не стану ничего больше выяснять с тобой сейчас, - устало сказал он. - Мне смотреть на тебя противно.  
Стив был с ним полностью согласен, он бы и сам не хотел себя видеть и слышать, а тем более, быть собой, вот только выбора ему никто не дал. Чувство беспомощности разъедало его изнутри.  
\- Я могу нарисовать его. По памяти.  
\- Кого нарисовать?  
\- Главаря нападавших. Это поможет?  
Тони не ответил. Он сунул браслет в карман и направился к выходу.  
\- Возвращаемся в Нью-Йорк, - бросил он, не оборачиваясь. - У нас всего три дня, надо доделать твой костюм.

Ему снилась война. Она никогда не переставала ему сниться. Под ногами дрожала земля, ее перемалывали гусеницы танков. Он слышал вой сирен и грохот грузовиков, видел всполохи взрывов в темноте, видел, как разрывающиеся в небе снаряды рассыпались фейерверками, а рядом с обожженными руинами вырастали нью-йоркские высотки. Одна из них сияла, как рождественская елка. Едкий запах пороха становился сандаловым, и где-то в отдалении звучала быстрая восточная музыка.  
Он бежал куда-то и кричал, сквозь автоматные очереди и разлетающиеся комья земли, запрыгивал на крышу поезда, уходящего в метель, протягивал руку Баки Барнсу, но тот падал в снежную пропасть, снова и снова, Стиву ни разу не удалось дотянуться.  
Он слышал голос Пегги Картер. далекий, заглушаемый помехами, она звала его по имени, и он хотел ей ответить, но почему-то не мог, а она продолжала говорить, ее голос становился все тише, и Стив вдруг понимал, что это уже не ее голос, а какой-то другой женщины, но почти ничего не мог расслышать, отдельные слова долетали до него сквозь самолетный гул, самолет разрезал собой океан, и вода смыкалась над ним, зарастая льдом.  
Вода была повсюду, вода заливалась в нос и уши, он плыл в океане, и мимо скользили тени огромных невидимых рыб, из глубины поднимался яркий голубой свет, Стив знал, что это тессаракт, но все равно приближался к нему, опускался все глубже и глубже, будто собирался достать его с морского дна. Он уже видел очертания куба, он уже почти дотронулся до одной из его граней.  
Он вынырнул из сна в темную комнату и лежал несколько минут, слушая свое тяжелое дыхание.  
Лоб был влажным от пота, а простыня перекрутилась так, словно он собирался сплести из нее канат.  
Стив потянулся за часами, но их на столике рядом с кроватью не оказалось.  
Он вошел в ванную, и светильники зажглись у зеркала над умывальником, среагировав на движение. Ванные комнаты в башне Старка выглядели так же футуристически, как и все остальное, Стиву порой казалось, что со времени его падения в океан прошло не семьдесят лет, а в два раза больше.  
Он наклонился над раковиной и умылся холодной водой, стряхнул воду с рук и уставился в зеркало.  
Пространство за его спиной оставалось полутемным, и на его фоне лицо в зеркале было бледным и болезненным, и каким-то чужим, его черты неуловимо изменились. Он не узнавал самого себя в этом человеке с потухшим взглядом и печально искривленным ртом. Стив почувствовал приступ дурноты, как будто и правда наглотался океанской воды из своего сна.  
Он несколько минут всматривался в свои зрачки, потом наклонился вперед и поднес руку к амальгаме. Зеркало отозвалось на движение, по нему побежала надпись синими буквами: "Доброе утро, сэр, Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось. Не желаете свежий утренний анекдот?"  
Стив отпрянул от зеркала почти с отвращением.  
Он вернулся в комнату и снова попытался найти часы на столике, забыв, что их там не было. На запястье их тоже не оказалось, и почему-то их отсутствие тревожило его больше всего, нужно было обязательно их найти, и не для того чтобы узнать время, просто они должны быть на месте, а не черт знает где.  
Возможно, он оставил их вчера в лаборатории. Стив оделся и вышел из комнаты.  
Башня слышала его шаги и отвечала ему -- включая свет, запуская кондиционеры, подмигивая панелями управления. Он шел по коридору, а она настойчиво пыталась с ним пообщаться, эта огромная пустая громадина, она была живой, по ее жилам бежала чистая энергия, ее разумом был Джарвис, а ее сердцем был ее хозяин и ее создатель, с которым Стив меньше всего хотел бы сейчас столкнуться.  
За большими, во всю стену окнами на него таращились соседние высотки. Этот город страдал бессонницей, сколько себя помнил, и там снаружи ритмично шумели улицы и открывали свои двери ночные заведения, но ни один сторонний звук не попадал сюда. Башня была наглухо закрыта от внешнего мира и погружена в молчание. Каждый шаг Стива отдавался в пустынном коридоре так громко, что он сам невольно приостанавливался. Раньше тишина никогда его не пугала.  
В лаборатории не было света, и он не зажегся, когда Стив вошел внутрь. Казалось, тишина концентрировалась именно здесь, в пустом и темном пространстве, и отсюда расползалась по всему зданию, как ядовитый газ. ,  
Тони обычно работал с сенсорным интерфейсом, но одна из стен была полностью заполнена мониторами, в том числе медицинскими, а у другой стояли силовые тренажеры, чтобы тестировать возможности будущего костюма. Их привезли еще когда Стив только поселился здесь. Он остановился в центре комнаты, прошелся взглядом по кругу, отыскивая все возможные поверхности, где могли находиться забытые часы.  
Правая стена состояла целиком из стекла, и лунный свет беспрепятственно проходил сквозь нее, скользил по гладким металлическим панелям, стелился по полу. Под ногами у Стива лежала его тень, сильно вытянутая в длину. Она была серой, как любая другая тень.  
Что-то блеснуло на столе возле одного из тренажеров. Стив подошел ближе. Это оказалась стеклянная фляга с медицинским спиртом, который Тони использовал для того, чтобы протирать контакты, присоединяемые к его телу.  
Он вспомнил обратный полет из Мумбаи в Нью-Йорк. Они сидели в разных концах салона, и Тони за все пятнадцать часов не взял в рот ни капли, а Стив попросил у стюарда целую бутылку и отчаянно напивался безо всякой надежды напиться. Он трижды пытался нарисовать главаря преследователей, но черты ускользали из-под карандаша, линии изгибались неправильно, лицо человека на бумаге оставалось неузнаваемым. Стив мял и рвал листы и наливал себе еще, и снова принимался за рисунок.  
Часов в лаборатории он не обнаружил.  
Стив добрался до лифта и спустился на пару этажей вниз, ему было все равно, куда идти, он просто шел вперед, чтобы не останавливаться. Он кружил по башне снова и снова, как по замку с лабиринтом: каждый этаж был похож на соседний, тоже состоящий из стекла, металла и лунного света. Луна наблюдала за перемещениями Стива, заглядывая в окна; он сначала запоминал, с какой она стороны, чтобы проще было вернуться к лифту, но потом забыл об этом, и в какой-то момент понял, что заблудился.  
Ему не хотелось искать выход. Он опустился на пол возле стены, почти задушенный тишиной и бессилием.  
Все данные с флешки Фьюри сейчас обрабатывались Джарвисом, а сам Тони погрузился в работу над костюмом, и весь первый день был посвящен тестам, тестам, тестам и анализу тестов. Они торчали в лаборатории до глубокой ночи, но почти не разговаривали, все их общение сводилось к обсуждению действий: "встань там", говорил Тони, или "подними руку", или "выжми из этого тренажера максимум, только не сломай".  
Единственный раз, когда они заговорили о чем-то еще, был связан с тессарактом.  
\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, когда на вас напали, - потребовал Тони, и Стив рассказал, не особо вдаваясь в детали.  
\- Значит, энергетический барьер браслета отлично себя показал, - подытожил Тони. - Как и ожидалось.  
Одной этой реплики оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив взбеленился.  
\- Ожидалось? - сказал он. - А, того, что произошло потом, тоже стоило ожидать, правда?  
\- Стив, - ответил Тони, отворачиваясь к монитору. - Перестань.  
\- Что, если о твоих исследованиях тессаракта узнал кто-то еще? Об этом ты задумывался? Что, если ее похитили из-за того, что ты сделал то, чего не должен был делать?  
\- Если внедрить дуговой реактор в окружность твоего щита, мы сможем усилить его защитные свойства. У атомной структуры тессаракта и моего нового элемента схожие свойства. Он будет работать по тому же принципу. Правда, в отличие от тессаракта, он не использует волевые импульсы, так что активировать энергию придется механическим способом.  
\- Давай, - вздохнул Стив. - Делай.  
\- Ты не сказал Фьюри про тессаракт, - вдруг добавил Тони. При некотором преувеличении его тон мог сойти за благодарный.  
\- К слову не пришлось.  
И он почти не солгал тогда.  
\- Который час, Джарвис? - спросил Стив, задирая голову и щурясь прямо в объектив видеокамеры.  
\- Три часа пятьдесят минут, сэр.  
\- Где я?  
\- Вы находитесь на двадцать втором этаже в юго-западном секторе башни. Для того, чтобы добраться до лифта, вам следует двигаться двадцать метров по коридору на восток, потом повернуть направо и пройти еще двенадцать метров. Если вам требуется снотворное, вы можете найти его в...  
\- Нет, - сказал Стив. - Не надо, Джарвис.  
\- В таком случае могу порекомендовать ранний завтрак. Это немного отвлечет вас.  
\- Не стоило мне появляться здесь, - вырвалось у него. - В башне. Вообще.  
\- Полагаю, мисс Поттс и мистер Старк придерживаются иного мнения, сэр.  
\- Разве? Он меня сейчас ненавидит. А она... она бы тоже возненавидела. - сказал он совсем тихо.  
\- Вам не стоит принимать слишком близко к сердцу высказывания мистера Старка. Он склонен к импульсивному поведению.  
\- Да козел он, - не выдержал Стив.  
\- Сложная, противоречивая натура, сэр. Вы не передумали насчет раннего завтрака? Если вы подниметесь на тридцать восьмой этаж, сможете принять пищу в обстановке нью-йоркского лобби-бара. На том же этаже находятся комнаты в стиле китайского и японского ресторана. Если вы, как мистер Старк, предпочитаете американскую классику, рекомендую тридцать девятый этаж. Там вы найдете столовую, оформленную в стилистике провинциальных закусочных пятидесятых годов и бар, повторяющий интерьер "Хард Рок Кафе".  
\- А что на этом этаже, Джарвис?  
\- Несколько дополнительных помещений для хранения коллекции современного искусства, которую собирает мисс Поттс. Кроме того, дверь справа от вас ведет в личный музей мистера Старка. Хотите войти, сэр?  
\- Здесь не заперто?  
\- У меня распоряжение не препятствовать вашему проникновению в любое помещение башни. Цитируя мистера Старка: "Пусть бродит, где хочет, Джарвис, только не пускай его в ту комнату, где я храню трупы слишком любопытных гостей".  
\- Я хочу войти, - сказал Стив.  
Дверь отодвинулась.  
Костюмы Железного Человека матово блестели в темноте, каждый в своем отсеке, подкрашенном синей, белой или желтой подсветкой. Из тени выступали их упругие формы и плавные линии, как у породистых автомобилей. Они были похожи на пришельцев из космоса, уснувших в анабиозе, хотя один из них, стального цвета, смотрелся как средневековый доспех. А в центральном отсеке и несколько выше остальных помещался хорошо знакомый красно-золотой.  
Стив подошел ближе. Прозрачная панель беззвучно отъехала в сторону.  
Он обвел взглядом каждую металлическую мышцу. Блестящие и рельефные, они вызывали желание прикоснуться. Из-под красных наплечников и рукавиц выглядывали золоченые руки, острые плоскости маски повторяли человеческие скулы, живот был покрыт пластинами, как чешуей. Стив подумал, что здесь явственно не хватает шипов.  
Это был не костюм. Это был портрет.  
Подчиняясь порыву, Стив протянул руку и положил ладонь на нагрудник, точно на треугольник в центре. Костюм был гладким и холодным на ощупь, но так сильно напоминал человека, которому принадлежал, что казалось, он сейчас оживет и заговорит.  
\- Стой на месте, - услышал Стив. - Или я буду стрелять.  
\- Тони, - сказал он, поворачиваясь. - После того, как моя тетя Фелиция каждое Рождество выпрыгивала из-за елки с криком "бу", меня уже ничем не испугаешь.  
Тони приподнял бровь.  
\- Лучше не нарывайся.  
В неровном свете неона его лицо выглядело осунувшимся, а загар приобрел зеленоватый цвет. Под глазами залегли темные круги.  
\- Раз ты все равно не спишь, - хмуро сказал Тони, - пошли вниз, в мастерскую. Проверим, что Джарвис успел сделать с твоим щитом.  
\- Модификация щита закончена полчаса назад, сэр.  
Они спустились на лифте в один из нижних этажей. Стив заметил щит, еще когда Тони открывал стеклянную дверь. Щит стоял на специальной подставке, окруженный проводами и мониторами, как сам Стив во время тестов, и вокруг звезды в центре переливались ярко-голубым светом концентрические круги, прямо в массе вибраниума. Он отличался от последнего щита Стива не только этим, он гораздо больше походил на тот первый, что сделал для него Говард Старк во время войны.  
\- Да, это он, - сказал Тони, заметив его удивление. - Вернее, его точная копия. Отец хранил прототип у себя с тех пор, как ты приводнился в океане. Хочешь кофе?  
Стив кивнул, не отрываясь от щита. Он не удержался и провел по нему рукой, и энергия, сжатая металлом, отозвалась на прикосновение, круги полыхнули синим, щит дрогнул под его пальцами, будто приветствуя старого друга.  
\- Что, налюбоваться не можешь?  
\- Вспомнил всякое, - Стив обернулся. Справа от рабочего стола, заваленного чертежами, стояла кофемашина, и сейчас Тони настраивал ее.  
Стив увидел возле машины две белых фарфоровых чашки. Похоже, они стояли тут постоянно.  
Тони перехватил его взгляд.  
\- Когда ее здесь нет, - сказал он без выражения, - все кажется другим. Даже вкус кофе. Тебе с сахаром?  
Когда Тони закреплял на его плечах датчики, то уронил один из них. У него мелко дрожали пальцы.  
\- Спал мало, - сказал он с нервной усмешкой. - Не спится мне, кэп.  
\- Мне... - начал Стив, но Тони тут же перебил его:  
\- Бери щит и подержи его в руке немного. В одной и в другой. Подвигай им. Влево, вправо, и так далее. Вперед и потом снова к себе.  
Было приятно снова ощутить его тяжесть в своих руках. Мускулы пружинили, сопротивляясь весу, в запястьях собиралось напряжение, пробуждая силы во всем теле, и это ощущение было таким естественным и правильным, что Стив впервые за последние сутки улыбнулся радостно. Он был создан для этого, в самом прямом и буквальном смысле. Его щит и он сам были существами одной природы.  
\- Вот как держишь его сейчас, сделай взмах рукой. И в другую сторону. Сначала медленно, потом побыстрее, а потом совсем быстро. Несколько раз.  
Стив взмахнул щитом, тот завибрировал и вспыхнул ярко, при каждом движении энергия в нем вздрагивала и издавала глухой низкий гул, еле слышный, но продолжительный, и словно расходилась в стороны, раздвигая воздух.  
Тони надел наушники и перчатку от титанового костюма, на левую руку. В другой руке он держал пистолет.  
\- Ну что, кэп, - оскалился он. - постреляем по тарелочкам?  
Он нажал на кнопку на своем столе сбоку, и стена за спиной Стива отъехала в сторону, открывая обширное пространство.  
\- Будем надеяться, кофеин повысил твою активность. Слабая замена адреналину в условиях боевой ситуации, но тоже сойдет. Встань вон там.  
Тони вытянул руку и прицелился.  
\- Его зовут "Моисей", - произнес он. - Калибр девять миллиметров, магазин на двенадцать зарядов, лазерный и инфракрасный прицел, выдерживает восемь тысяч выстрелов в воздушной среде без потери точности. Армия США до сих пор его использует, хотя я его уже не выпускаю. И геймерам он нравится, потому что круто выглядит. В рейтинге популярности обошел даже "Пустынного орла". Кстати, "Орла" для боевых действий использует разве что армия Зимбабве.  
\- Собираешься палить в меня из этого?  
\- Для наших целей подходит идеально. Патроны здесь бронебойные, легко пробивают десятимиллиметровую сталь с пятидесяти метров. Давай проверим, что он сделает с тобой.  
\- Спорим, тебе это доставит удовольствие, - сказал Стив, приподнимая щит.  
\- Беги, кролик, беги, - ответил Тони и выстрелил.  
Грохот "Моисея" оглушил Стива, но его рефлексы работали безупречно, как всегда. Пуля ударилась о щит и отрикошетила в стену справа; Тони активировал перчатку и направил лазерный луч на место, куда она ударилась.  
\- Джарвис, - сказал он, - зафиксируй угол. Кэп, ты делаешь не совсем то, что нужно. Ты просто закрываешься.  
Он вскинул пистолет и выстрелил несколько раз подряд. Стив отразил каждую из пуль, они с тихим визгом разлетелись по ангару.  
\- Не защищайся. Атакуй. Если ты создаешь поле энергии вокруг него... - Тони резко оборвал фразу и снова выстрелил.  
Пуля даже не соприкоснулась с поверхностью щита, полыхнувшее голубое свечение оттолкнуло ее еще на подходе. Стив посмотрел на щит одобрительно.  
\- Именно, кэп. Подружись с ним. Полюби его. Вы с ним одинаковые, это будет просто.  
Стив сам думал о том же пять минут назад, но в исполнении Тони это прозвучало издевательски.  
\- И... продолжаем, - сказал Тони, разряжая в него оставшиеся патроны. - Джарвис, анализ состояния щита. Выведи на монитор. Передохни пока, кэп.  
Стив развернул щит внешней стороной к себе и присмотрелся внимательно. На поверхности металла не было ни царапины, а звезда в центре сверкала так, будто гордилась собой. Один из кругов, по которым текла энергия, приветливо мигнул.  
Стив взглянул на свое запястье с закрепленным на нем датчиком и понял вдруг, что не помнит. были на нем часы или нет, когда он возвращался из Индии в Нью-Йорк. Возможно, он просто не сразу заметил их отсутствие. Он и без часов знал, что времени остается слишком мало, и в глубине души боялся на них смотреть.  
\- Отличные результаты, - сообщил ему Тони. - Надо бы попробовать снаряды помощнее, но давай пока потестируем твою скорость. Сейчас все будет быстрее, приготовься.  
Он перезарядил пистолет.  
\- Кто знает, что ждет нас в Шанхае.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Стив. - Вот увидишь.  
Сам он вовсе не был в этом уверен, но дрожащие руки Тони до сих пор не выходили у него из головы.  
\- Помолчал бы ты, - посоветовал Тони. - Ни черта ты не знаешь, как оно будет, хорошо или нет.  
\- Что, - зря он говорил это, но не смог устоять, - Тони Старк потерял свою обычную уверенность?  
\- О, - Тони поднял пистолет, - я с радостью тебя пристрелю, ты прав.  
\- Лучше костюм надень, это тебе больше поможет. Если поможет.  
\- Так вот зачем ты его лапал? Проверял мои уязвимые места? Я тебе и так скажу, - Тони выразительно подергал бровями. - За ухом, и еще левая пятка.  
\- Все тебе шуточки. Твой способ отгородиться от того, что случилось?  
\- По крайней мере я не ною и не зову Ника Фьюри по ночам, как некоторые.  
\- Что? Какого Ника Фьюри, о чем ты?  
\- Ну, может, я неправильно расслышал имя, камера не очень хорошо передает звук.  
\- В моей комнате есть камера?!  
\- Конечно, есть. Ты шпион "Щита", кэп, ты думал, я пущу тебя сюда и оставлю без постоянного наблюдения?  
\- Я не шпион "Щита".  
\- Кому другому рассказывай. Ты сделал ровно то, что поручил тебе Фьюри. Ты доверяешь ему больше, чем мне, так почему ты удивляешься, что я тебе доверять не хочу?  
\- Ага, - сказал Стив. - Поэтому ты сейчас делаешь мой новый костюм. Потому что в Шанхае не сможешь на меня рассчитывать.  
\- Я всего лишь надеюсь, что ты исправишь свои ошибки. Я поручил тебе Пеппер в Мумбаи, и посмотри, что вышло.  
\- На тебя, - сказал Стив, - она рассчитывала еще меньше, когда нас гоняли по бомбейским трущобам. Ты играл в гольф.  
\- Она могла вызвать меня в любую минуту, - сказал Тони. - Браслет -- это еще и передатчик. Я был бы там через пять минут. Она этого не сделала. Дала тебе возможность побыть героем.  
\- .Да брось, - Стив наконец-то получил возможность высказать все, что собирался. - Она просто все еще сердилась на тебя. В Атлантик-сити ты вел себя как придурок.  
\- А ты себя так ведешь постоянно. Ты только в драке хорош, а с людьми ты полное бревно, кэп. Ты ничего не понимаешь, даже когда тебе тычут в глаза чем-то очевидным.  
\- Правда? Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты злишься на себя за то, что не смог ее уберечь? Едва о стены головой не бьешься, но все равно ходишь с таким видом, будто у тебя все схвачено. Но ты вовсе не железный, Тони. Особенно сейчас.  
Тони ничего не ответил, и это приободрило Стива, это был хороший знак.  
\- Я тоже чувствую себя виноватым, - продолжил он. - Она положилась на меня, а я подвел ее. Я переслал Фьюри информацию с ее ноутбука через эту проклятую флешку. И потом... Пока ты... пока мы... Мы занимались черт знает чем, а в это время ее похитили, я не могу теперь не думать об этом, и ты не можешь, я знаю.  
Тони посмотрел на него пустыми глазами.  
\- У них моя девушка и моя технология, - сказал он. - Мне плевать, насколько виноватым ты себя чувствуешь. Мне не нужно твое раскаяние, мне нужны твои способности. Готов?  
\- Готов, - смирился Стив. Тони Старк был неисправим.  
\- И на самом деле, - усмехнулся Тони, - зря ты так паришься, кэп. Не знаю, что ты там делал с этой флешкой, но она никому ничего не могла передать. Ноутбук Пеппер полностью защищен от передачи данных на внешние источники. Это технически невозможно. Я сам устанавливал защиту.  
\- Что?  
\- Твоя флешка ничего не записала и ничего не отправила Фьюри, - терпеливо объяснил Тони. - Она чище, чем твоя совесть в твои лучшие дни. А вот ноутбук Пеппер напрямую связан с Джарвисом, и раз в четыре часа происходит резервное копирование данных по зашифрованному каналу, так что мы их не потеряли вместе с ноутбуком. Поздравляю.  
Стив все еще не верил своим ушам. Ему стало так легко, словно земля больше не притягивала его и он мог быть взлететь под потолок, если бы захотел. Щит в его руках весил не больше, чем пластиковый фрисби.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? Я целые сутки думал, что предал ее доверие.  
\- Ну, - Тони побарабанил пальцами по столу, - ты ведь и предал, так? Но вообще мне было как-то не до того.  
\- И потом, - добавил он с недоброй ухмылкой. - Твое чувство вины -- это охренительно сексуально, кэп. Я не устоял.  
Стив аккуратно положил щит на пол.  
\- Однажды ты назвал меня лабораторной крысой, - сказал он, приближаясь. - Все еще проводишь тесты, да, Тони? Надеюсь, тебе так же весело, как сейчас будет мне.  
\- Джарвис, - сказал Тони. - Нам понадобится саундтрек. Вруби что-нибудь забористое, типа...  
Он не договорил.


	8. Fuck That

Стив без замаха дал ему в нос. Слегка.  
\- Круто, - сказал Тони, вытирая капающую на пол кровь. Имитировал удар правой и тут же послал Стиву левый снизу, прямо в подбородок. - Обожаю бокс.  
Удар был точным и чувствительным, но против Стива слабоват. Он уклонился от еще одной похожей атаки, поставил блок против прямого, а потом повторил прием Тони и сделал вид, что бьет справа, тут же отправляя левый в челюсть. Однако Тони проскользнул под рукой и боднул его в живот. Стив удержался бы на ногах, если бы Тони не подсек его под колено. Падая, он вцепился в футболку Тони, и они вместе повалились на пол, чуть не уронив и стол заодно. Стол выдержал, но с него посыпались предметы, грохнулся и разлетелся на осколки что-то тяжелое и стеклянное, Стив едва успел толкнуть Тони в сторону и перекатиться следом.  
\- Что это? - спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Хрен его знает, - ответил Тони и врезал ему под дых.  
Стив дрался даже не вполсилы и в основном блокировал. Он знал, что Тони знает об этом и злится, и поэтому старается бить прицельно и болезненно.  
\- Отличный из тебя мальчик для битья, кэп, - съязвил он. - Можно лупить, пока кулаки не устанут.  
Он метил Стиву в лицо, но тот хорошо закрывался, и Тони попадал в основном по предплечьям, разве что до уха пару раз все-таки достал. Стив уворачивался, подставляя корпус, и тут же отвечал короткими и прямыми, некоторые оказались сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, и он разбил Тони губу и бровь.  
Тони выглядел довольным, несмотря на окровавленную физиономию.  
\- У нас нет полотенец, чтобы выбрасывать на ринг, - заявил он, подпрыгивая на месте в манере Мохаммеда Али. - Давай придумаем стоп-слово. Как насчет "радиационно-индуцированная нестабильность генома"? Сможешь выговорить?  
Он снова провел обманный прием, изобразил, что бьет в печень, и двинул коленом в живот. Стив перехватил его ногу, они во второй раз рухнули на пол, и теперь Тони до его печени все-таки дотянулся. Стив схватил его за шею и отшвырнул в сторону, и попытался подняться, но его снесли на пол, сильно ударив по колену.  
Стиву казалось, что ему снова тринадцать, правда, в те времена он никогда не выходил из мальчишеской драки победителем. Он навалился сверху, он был тяжелее и быстрее, он прижал Тони к полу и перехватил его руки.  
Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Ты меня сейчас раздавишь, - придушенно сказал Тони.  
Стив ослабил хватку и немедленно получил головой в нос.  
Он хотел было выругаться, но вместо этого засмеялся. Тони мгновенно перевернулся и оказался сверху. И разглядывал Стива с задумчивым выражением лица.  
\- Кэп, - сказал он, - у тебя там в кармане еще одна флешка или ты рад меня видеть?  
Стив осекся и замер в растерянности. Тони хохотнул, наклонился и притянул его к себе, подцепив за футболку.  
Только сейчас, целуясь с Тони, он понял, насколько возбужден, будто все напряжение последних дней собралось в его теле, как энергия в его щите. Стив не мог прекратить, оттолкнуть Тони и уйти, оторваться от него сейчас было физически невозможно. Они целовались и целовались, и Тони снова укусил его, дурацкая у него была привычка.  
Стив придавил его к полу и дернул за волосы.  
\- Не делай так, - пробормотал он, прервавшись на то, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и его тут же укусили еще раз.  
Тони был жаркий, взмокший от их возни, ускользающий из рук. Стив чувствовал его ладонь на спине под футболкой, Тони гладил его поясницу вдоль позвоночника, и это возбуждало больше, чем поцелуи. Ему захотелось тоже дотронуться до чужого тела, он начал задирать футболку на Тони, и тот отпихнул его и сам стянул ее за воротник.  
Кровь билась в висках так громко, что Стив слышал только ее ритм. Тони целовал его, грубо обхватив за шею, прижавшись плотно, он расстегнул его брюки и сунул руку в ширинку, и обхватил член, и сжал пальцами, и двинул ладонью вверх-вниз. Тони делал это быстро и даже грубо, он сам был возбужден до предела.  
\- Предлагаю еще одну стоп-фразу, - услышал Стив. - "Ты слишком тяжелый". Ляг на спину.  
Тони потянул его футболку вверх, нагнулся и провел языком по мускулам на животе. Он едва дотрагивался до кожи, эти полуприкосновения были острыми и щекотными, тело отзывалось на них нервной дрожью, и у Стива темнело в глазах.  
Тони дунул ему на живот и засмеялся, услышав его вздох. Тони рисовал кончиком языка круги на его бедрах, подбираясь все ближе, и Стив был готов просить, чтобы он продолжал, чтобы он только не останавливался.  
Тони остановился.  
Стив посмотрел на него с удивлением. Тони ухмылялся во весь рот.  
\- Тебе придется сказать, что ты этого хочешь. Как в прошлый раз. Ты ведь просил меня, я помню. Мне понравилось.  
\- Да пошел ты, - сказал Стив, стряхивая его и собираясь встать. Тони крутанулся, повалил его обратно одним мощным броском, они сцепились и покатились по полу. Стив поймал Тони за кулак и перекинул через себя, но тот успел рвануть его за футболку. Ткань на правом плече треснула и расползлась.  
\- С тобой, - меланхолично заметил Тони, - это, наверное, все время случается?  
\- Люди, - развил он свою мысль, - должны срывать с тебя одежду каждый день. И говорить "о, боже".  
Стив стиснул зубы, его настиг очередной приступ злости. Он подмял Тони под себя, прижал спиной к полу и вывернул ему руку.  
Они пыхтели дуэтом, громко и синхронно, как пара охотничьих собак.  
\- Ну и? - поинтересовался Тони - Что дальше делать будешь?  
Он улыбался едко. Стиву хотелось размазать улыбку по его лицу.  
Поэтому Стив сам поцеловал его.  
Провел рукой по его груди, задержал пальцы на металлической поверхности. Положил ладонь на реактор.  
Странное это было зрелище, странное и болезненное -- металл, вделанный в плоть. Из-за этой штуки Тони казался уязвимым, взломанным, будто в его теле засел снаряд, готовый взорваться. Стив видел нечто подобное на войне, но никогда это не выглядело настолько жутко и притягательно. Металл в груди Тони был таким же теплым, как его кожа, и под пальцами Стива пульсировала энергия, будто билось еще одно сердце. Стив даже дыхание затаил.  
Тони смотрел на него выжидательно.  
\- Чертовски романтичный момент, - заметил он, - но раз тебя так заводят батарейки, может, мне костюм надеть?  
\- Ты, - вырвалось у Стива. - Как ты живешь с этим?  
\- Кэп, - серьезным тоном ответил Тони. - Будь так добр, не порть мне настрой.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы Стива и притянул его к себе, целовал его настойчиво и сердито, и окончательно содрал с него футболку.  
\- Да, - шепнул Тони, поглаживая его мышцы, - определенно. Каждый день.  
Тони стащил с него штаны до колен и расстегнул свои джинсы. Он буквально уронил Стива на себя, и они терлись бедрами, животами, грудью, кожа прилипала к коже, жарко было невыносимо, Стив чувствовал вкус пота на губах и его запах, запах карамели и спирта, видимо, Тони все-таки подзаряжал себя виски.  
\- Отличная задница, кэп, - одобрил Тони и как следует ее облапал. Стив почувствовал его пальцы на ягодицах, а потом между ними, дернулся и сильно врезал Тони плечом в подбородок от неожиданности.  
\- Хм, - отреагировал Тони. - Ладно, как скажешь.  
Он убрал руки и закинул их за голову. Лежал и смотрел на Стива насмешливо и почти сочувственно.  
Стив проигрывал драку, и это его совершенно не устраивало.  
Он прижался к Тони, он снова хотел почувствовать его возбуждение и жар его тела, он уткнулся носом в его шею, чтобы еще раз услышать его запах. Когда он опустил руку вниз и нащупал член, Тони вздрогнул и рефлекторно отстранился. Стив удержал его за плечи, и Тони взглянул на него с веселым удивлением.  
\- Нет, правда, - засмеялся он. - Ты уверен?  
\- Сам говорил, что нет разницы, с кем это делать.  
\- Ну, - сказал Тони, - возможно, я слегка преувеличил.  
\- Ты можешь и дальше трепаться, - ответил Стив. - Мне плевать.  
\- Ладно. Командуй, капитан, - произнес Тони и заржал.  
Он приспустил джинсы, предоставив Стиву поле для маневра. Он сам двигался под его рукой, подкидывал бедра, приподнимался на лопатках. Его кожа была соленой на вкус и почему-то пахла дымом, дождем и асфальтом.  
\- Кавакубо, - загадочно высказался Тони, почуяв его недоумение. - Три дня не выветривается эта дрянь... черт, кэп.  
Он гладил затылок Стива и целовал его рот и подбородок, Стив видел, как подрагивают его ресницы и исчезает ухмылка, и это было лучшее, что он видел в исполнении Тони.  
Тони выпутался из штанов и стянул ступнями брюки Стива. Он попробовал перевернуться, но Стив не пустил его. Тони усмехнулся.  
Он смотрел на Стива из-под приопущенных век, и глаза его ярко блестели.  
\- Валяй,- бросил он. - Вставь мне, если не боишься.  
Стив не боялся и не то чтобы он не знал, что нужно делать, но один этот ироничный тон лишал его уверенности. Набухшая плоть под его пальцами была горячей и нежной, и он знал, что на самом деле хочет скользнуть вниз и взять ее в рот, но медлил и не решался. Из этого своеобразного транса его вывел непонятный механический скрежет, возникший где-то наверху.  
Стив задрал голову. Тони недовольно шевельнулся под ним  
Странная штуковина, что-то вроде ожившей зубоврачебной машины, застыла рядом, растопырив конечности. Стиву померещилось, что она на него смотрит.  
\- Что... что это? - выдавил он.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
\- Ты, тупица, - сказал он механическому монстру, - пошел отсюда. А ты, - обратился он к Стиву, - ты просто... у меня больше нет слов для тебя. Иди сюда.  
Он подтащил Стива ближе, обхватил ногой его бедро, а другую согнул в колене, и скомандовал:  
\- Открой рот, - и тут же засунул в него язык, и зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива. Он скользил по его телу своим, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, будто раскачиваясь, нажимал на спину, заставляя подаваться вперед и увлекая за собой.  
Сердце Стива опять бежало марафон. Тони успокаивающе похлопал его между лопаток.  
\- Эй, - сказал он, - ну и у кого из нас в груди реактор? Не волнуйся ты так. Хорошо?  
Это прозвучало почти ласково, и в этот момент Стив окончательно потерял способность ясно мыслить.  
Тони протянул руку и сам направил его в себя. Его пальцы были влажными и прохладными.  
Он начал медленно двигать бедрами. Он стискивал поясницу Стива, дышал прерывисто, с паузами, закрывал глаза и шевелил губами, не выпуская слова наружу  
\- Ох, кэп, - это должно было прозвучать с иронией, но его голос дрогнул и превратил ее в восторг. - Сдается мне, Эрскин слегка перестарался. Ты...  
Стив сначала следовал за ним, повторяя его неторопливые тягучие движения, но не удержался, это было дразняще медленно, невыносимо медленно, он стал толкаться в него поспешно, как подросток в свой первый раз. Тони слегка удержал его за пояс, приостанавливая и задавая нужный ритм.  
Тони откидывал голову назад и задерживал дыхание, Стив смотрел, как его кадык ходит ходуном, а на губах дрожит улыбка, и опять не справлялся, его движения становились быстрыми и неровными.От каждого толчка опаляло жаром, он словно погружался в тело Тони все глубже и глубже, он чувствовал, как оно бьется под ним, горячее и сильное, совсем непохожее на женское. Голова кружилась, в его мутном сознании сейчас жили только ощущения, ослепительные, как вспышки фейерверков.  
Тони гладил его затылок и смеялся, но смех его то и дело переходил в сжатые, придавленные стоны.  
\- Стив, - говорил он совсем тихо. - Черт, Стив. Мать твою. Да осторожнее ты. Идиот. Да. Сильнее.  
И жмурился, и целовал Стива так, что они оба начинали задыхаться.  
Стив опять сорвал темп, но Тони перестал сдерживать и его, и себя, и уже стонал в голос от каждого толчка, Он нашел руку Стива и положил ее на свой член, накрывая его пальцы своими.  
Они сплетались языками, руками, ногами и голосами. Стив слышал хриплые ругательства Тони, когда отрывался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и почему-то эти звуки делали его невероятно счастливым.  
\- ...радиационно-индуцированная нестабильность генома, - произнес Тони перед тем, как кончить.  
Они лежали на полу, а зубоврачебная машина притащила пару бутылок воды и чипсы.  
\- Скажешь сейчас что-нибудь про тесты, - слабым голосом предупредил Стив, - и я тебя убью.  
Тони закрыл лицо ладонью и расхохотался. Потом обнял его за шею и потрепал по макушке.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь, - сказал он, - когда ты накостылял мне как следует... ты придешь в себя. Осточертел уже твой унылый вид.  
\- Знаешь, ты и сам не фонтан позитива.  
\- Ладно, характер не главное из твоих достоинств. Думаю, самое главное я только что...  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Нет, правда. Ты мог бы выступать в пин-ап шоу. В звездно-полосатых трусах.  
\- У тебя слишком много фантазий на мой счет.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько.  
.Они все еще лежали на полу. Стив не знал, сколько времени прошло. У него не было часов.  
\- Эй, - сказал он. - а что это на потолке?  
\- Понятия не имею. Пеппер приглашала какого-то художника, он все потолки здесь изуродовал.  
\- Современное искусство.  
\- Да.  
\- Мы вернем ее, - сказал Стив. - Я обещаю.  
Тони легко стукнул его кулаком в плечо и ничего не ответил.  
Они торчали в мастерской весь оставшийся день. Кроме незаконченного костюма Стива, компанию им составляли Джарвис, зубоврачебная машина, четыре бутылки "кока-колы" и несколько больших коробок с пиццей.  
\- Я взял вибраниум в качестве основы для материала, - сообщил Тони, - но модифицировал его, чтобы получить более пластичную материю. И прочную. Поликристаллические керамические нити толщиной десять микрон, вплетенные в полотно, повышают его прочность примерно в...  
\- Он пуленепробиваемый?  
\- Пуленепробиваемый, огнеупорный и водонепроницаемый. Надо кое-что доделать, а потом ты примеришь его, и мы попробуем еще один пистолет.  
\- Авраам, - предположил Стив. - Исаак? Иаков?  
\- Самуил. В честь Сэмюэла Кольта.  
\- А что-нибудь с женским именем у тебя есть?  
\- Юдифь, - сказал Тони. - Будешь хорошо себя вести, я тебе ее покажу. Она тоже снята с производства, но у меня осталась пара образцов.  
Будущий костюм Стива был натянут на манекен. Синяя ткань отливала сапфировым блеском и отражала свет, едва заметные полосы на ее поверхности напоминали ребра жесткости на немецких кирасах шестнадцатого века. Это был не просто костюм, а тончайший панцирь, идеальный доспех для идеального солдата, безупречный, неуязвимый и подходящий только одному человеку.  
\- В основе -- аэродинамические принципы костюма для профессионального плавания,- сказал Тони. - Как и в твоем прежнем костюме. Ты должен преодолевать плотность гораздо большую, чем плотность воздуха, чтобы твоя сверхскорость была максимально эффективной.  
Тони настраивал что-то на одном из мониторов, периодически выдавая Джарвису короткие команды.  
\- Конечно, стоило бы проверить его в аэродинамической трубе, но у меня сейчас нет подходящего оборудования, а чтобы перемоделировать то, что есть, понадобится слишком много времени. Лучше я потрачу его на работу. Думаю, общую силу сопротивления мы снизим процентов на двадцать.  
\- Это много?  
\- Больше не может быть. Даже столько не может быть, но у тебя будет. В костюм вшиты специальные ребра, в которые мы вделали направляющие для энергии реактора. Эй, Джарвис, тебе понравилось работать портным?  
\- Весьма увлекательно, сэр.  
\- В следующий раз сошьешь мне смокинг. Итак, - продолжал Тони. - Ребра будут создавать силовое поле вокруг твоего тела. Помогут отразить атаку, замедлят тебя при падении. Кроме того, благодаря им костюм будет увеличивать твою поражающую силу. Помнишь, я гонял тебя на тренажере в лаборатории? Что такое, Джарвис?  
\- Пользуясь случаем, хочу напомнить, сэр, что упомянутый вами тренажер вышел из строя. Мне заказать новый?  
\- Лучше два. Если наш друг капитан Роджерс будет есть столько пиццы без достаточных физическых нагрузок, однажды он не влезет в свои лосины. Настоящая трагедия для нации.  
\- У меня очень быстрый метаболизм, - сказал Стив, отправляя в рот еще один кусок.  
\- В костюме сила твоего удара приобретет примерно в пять раз больше ньютонов. Так что придется привыкать, чтобы не прибить на месте какую-нибудь бездомную псину, когда тебе захочется ее погладить. А тебе захочется, я знаю.  
Стив возвел очи горе.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - сказал он, откусывая от пиццы. - Ты рассказывал про костюм.  
\- Основное напряжение приходится именно на эти ребра, поэтому для костюма я использовал самый тонкий и легкий материал, какой только было можно получить. Эта с грибами?  
\- Нет, в другой коробке. Это барбекю.  
\- Пиццерия "Домино" -- лучшая в Нью-Йорке. Я лично знаю владельца, он родом с Сицилии и это именно то, что ты подумал, но он отличный парень. У меня постоянная скидка. Не смотри так, я все равно не потеряю нить беседы. Костюм.  
\- Костюм.  
\- Он как вторая кожа, - сказал Тони. - Боюсь, плавки под него ты уже не наденешь. Но ты ведь и раньше их не носил?  
Стив бросил в него пластиковый стакан.  
\- Однако прежний дизайн, - Тони издал смешок, - я сохранил. Никто не усомнится в том, что ты настоящий патриот, кэп. Кстати, ты никогда не думал о какой-нибудь патриотичной татуировке?  
\- Джарвис, - сказал Стив. - Мне нужен еще один стакан.  
\- Американский орел в цилиндре дяди Сэма, - фантазировал Тони.  
\- Стаканов больше нет, сэр, но могу посоветовать фарфоровую вазу эпохи Тан, в которую мистер Старк кладет обертки от жевательной резинки. Подарок китайского консула на прошлогодний День независимости, однако мисс Поттс уверена, что это подделка.  
\- Точно, независимость, - подхватил Тони. - Хорошая идея. Статуя Свободы в голом виде.  
\- Вон та? - спросил Стив. - С летучими мышами?  
\- Мэрилин Монро на фоне звездно-полосатого флага. Не советуй ему всякие глупости, Джарвис. Не трогай вазу, Стив, это очень полезная вещь. Однажды я загоню ее на "ебэй" и отдам выручку на благотворительность. Так вот, возвращаясь к костюму...  
\- Да неужели, - сказал Стив.  
\- В шлеме передатчик и приемник. Ты постоянно будешь на связи со мной и с Джарвисом. Мы сможем не только разговаривать с тобой, но еще и получать информацию о состоянии твоего костюма и твоем самочувствии. Мы все еще следим за тобой, кэп, - он осклабился.  
Стив только вздохнул.  
\- Когда я закончу, устроим быстрый тест-драйв прямо здесь, в ангаре. Смоделируем боевую ситуацию. Ты против меня. Ничего нового, - Тони подмигнул. - Однако как следует проверить мы его не успеем.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Стив. - Придется справляться как есть.  
Тони хмыкнул невесело.  
\- Нельзя забывать, что нас там ждет еще один железный человек. Его я возьму на себя, но стоит быть готовым к любым неприятностям.  
\- Мы сделаем все как надо, - произнес Стив со всей уверенностью, какая у него была, и даже с той, которой не было. - Мы просто не можем позволить себе проиграть, верно?  
\- Верно, кэп. Теперь наш объект, - он поманил Стива к столу и вывел на экран монитора какой-то чертеж. Изображение на картинке напоминало крылатую ракету из телепередачи, которую Стив видел в штаб-квартире "Щита".  
\- Это башня Старка в Шанхае, - сказал Тони. - Общий план и трехмерная модель.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и миниатюрная красно-синяя башня возникла над столом, над гладкой и плоской черной панелью в его центре.  
\- Смотри, - произнес Тони, разворачивая модель. - Сто сорок четыре этажа плюс купол, как у пагоды. В изначальном плане было сто сорок, но нам пришлось добавить четыре.  
\- Почему?  
\- Сто сорок четыре - это двенадцать в квадрате. Двенадцать - одно из священных чисел в Китае, бла-бла-бла, и так далее. Пеппер пообещала китайскому правительству, что мы все построим по фэн-шуй. Знал бы ты, какая это головная боль, делать что бы то ни было на востоке. Киплинг был прав.  
\- Где лифты? - спросил Стив, разглядывая башню со всех сторон.  
\- Их двадцать пять, по пять в каждом углу здания и в центре. Снова китайская астрология. Даже не спрашивай. Реактор, - Тони снял с модели верхние этажи, разбирая ее на части, - вот здесь. В северном углу в нижней части находится центр управления всей башней.  
\- Думаешь, он собирается сделать что-то с реактором?  
\- В ноутбуке Пеппер были данные по шанхайскому зданию, - сказал Тони тусклым голосом. - Чертежи, планы, модель в развертке. Полагаю, поэтому он его и забрал. Она вела весь проект. Если он не найдет то, что ему нужно, в документах, он узнает об этом от нее.  
\- А если она не захочет ему рассказать...  
\- Я не могу об этом думать, - Тони смотрел прямо перед собой, продолжая крутить трехмерную модель в разных направлениях. - Мне нельзя об этом думать, кэп. Не заставляй меня.  
Он улыбнулся потерянно, и Стиву захотелось сказать ему что-то нужное и правильное, но Тони предупреждающе покачал головой.  
\- Первый раз она попыталась уволиться, поработав на меня два месяца, - сказал он. - Лучше бы она это сделала.  
\- Но не уволилась.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я сказал, что она нужна мне, - Тони взмахнул ладонью, и башня над столом исчезла. - Я сказал правду.  
\- Я тоже сказал тебе правду. Я не позволю ее убить.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Тони. - Завтра мы угробим эту сволочь, спасем мою девушку и поедем есть крабов в Майами. Я угощаю. А сейчас проваливай. Уже семь вечера, мы почти сутки здесь торчим. Мы с Джарвисом еще поработаем, а тебе надо выспаться.  
\- Уверен, что я тебе не нужен?  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в форме. Так что не забудь про горячее молоко. Надеюсь, - добавил Тони, - теперь ты не будешь стесняться и краснеть, когда я буду приклеивать на тебя латекс.  
И ловко уклонился от тычка в ухо.

tbc


End file.
